Time is out
by Magnolopsida
Summary: C'est un jour comme un autre que Tony se rend compte qu'il est capable de remonter le temps et de le modifier. Ignorant les dangers, il décide de réparer son passé et améliorer ses relations avec Steve, sans se rendre compte que les conséquences seront catastrophiques...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le renard

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous ! :) Comment ça va ? Pour ceux qui sont en vacances comme moi j'espère que vous en profitez (ça passe trop vite bon sang!) et on attaque ce dimanche avec une nouvelle fanfic! :D Puisqu'EXTRA Heart est pratiquement terminée (le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture et devrait arriver ce soir ou demain!) j'ai décidé de vous faire découvrir celle-ci qui était la suivante sur la liste!

Ce premier chapitre a été un peu compliqué à écrire pour moi. C'était assez long de placer le décor, et même si je sais exactement quoi faire pour les prochains chapitres, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui-ci, j'avais étrangement peur de trop m'écarter de ce que je souhaite écrire, alors j'espère que ça ira ! :) C'est évidemment du Stony (vous commencez à me connaître depuis le temps! XD) mais on aura l'occasion d'avoir aussi un ou deux couples secondaires...je n'en dis pas plus de ce côté là ;)

Je tenais à le préciser mais cela se passe environ deux mois après Ultron. Pour certaines raisons pratiques durant l'écrit, je ne compte pas les évènements de Civil War, vous voilà prévenus! :)

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir le début, on se retrouve en bas! :)

PS : Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre alors je n'ai pas encore tout relu, il y a sûrement des petites fautes qui traînent! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le renard**

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir faire l'enfant, Stark ! Vous nous faites seulement perdre du temps pendant que des innocents sont en danger !

Tony ignora la voix furieuse du Captain dirigée tout contre lui, habitué à être considéré de la sorte, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas ce traitement pour autant. Ignorant les autres présents dans la salle de réunion de l'Héliporteur, il releva les yeux jusqu'à ceux du soldat et s'exclama :

\- Tu nous fais aussi perdre du temps, à continuer de babiller.

Steve se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid et le milliardaire baissa les yeux, cachant sa peine du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux, aussi tendu, à couteaux tirés, et la création désastreuse d'Ultron, près de deux mois plus tôt, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le blond ne le portait déjà pas dans son coeur mais à présent, il le considérait en prime comme un imbécile inconscient et se souciant peu de la vie des autres. Cela révoltait Tony, lui qui avait prouvé tant de fois qu'il était capable de se sacrifier, et qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser cette rancoeur qui planait entre eux deux en quasi-permanence et que le brun ne supportait plus.

Comme Tony avait été déçu de constater que son idole d'enfance était si stricte et le considérait si peu...l'ingénieur avait toujours été ainsi, et même si n'importe qui pouvait attester qu'il avait énormément changé, Steve ne semblait pouvoir s'en contenter. Pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Howard, et cette constatation donnait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche de l'homme de fer.

Steve ne savait pas non plus à quel point Tony l'admirait étant petit. Les posters étalés dans sa chambre, au-dessus de son lit et de son bureau recouvert de moteurs à friction, de minuscules écrous et de fils électriques, des projets toujours en cours même à son jeune âge, le coussin en forme de bouclier sur lequel il finissait par s'endormir après des nuits blanches de bricolage, bavant sur l'étoile blanche avec un sourire bienheureux, loin des soucis qui le hantaient aujourd'hui. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier le dessin, probablement le seul vrai cadeau sincère que lui ait jamais fait Howard.

Son père lui avait raconté que lors de la guerre, ce dernier était souvent en compagnie du Captain, et discutaient de leurs vies passées et, ils l'espéraient, futures. Ils en étaient venus à parler des enfants, et Steve avait tenté de dessiner le fils qu'il imaginait pour Howard, sans savoir que Tony se verait offrir le croquis des dizaines d'années plus tard. Dessus, Steve l'avait imaginé en se basant sur son père, et il avait des cheveux bruns, plus clair que ceux dont il avait hérité en réalité, un visage rond, d'une dizaine d'années, un grand sourire et les mains pleines de vis. Cela ressemblait effectivement un peu à Tony lorsqu'il était petit.

Ce dernier avait gardé le dessin sous verre pour protéger le papier de plusieurs décennies, finissant par le ranger dans un tiroir de son atelier au fur et à mesure que les années passaient et que ses rêves s'effritaient, oubliant jusqu'à son existence.

A présent, Tony faisait face au vrai Captain America et c'était une véritable désillusion, la dernière chute fatale de ses rêves d'enfant, de voir son héros si différent de la manière dont il l'avait idéalisé.

\- Allons-y, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, s'exclama Steve, le tirant de ses pensées.

Tony lâcha un soupir un peu las, filant récupérer son armure tandis que le blond partait déjà sans l'attendre. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, de toute manière...

* * *

C'était sensé être une mission de routine, des agents d'Hydra sortis étrenner un peu leur nouvelle arme sur des civils qu'ils devaient neutraliser. Ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes, puisque leurs ennemis s'étaient éparpillés telle une volée de moineaux à leur arrivée, et de par ces circonstances, Tony s'était retrouvé en compagnie du Captain, chose qu'il tentait toujours d'éviter. En effet, alors qu'il parvenait à travailler sans problème en équipe avec les autres, s'étaient toujours compliqué avec le soldat. Oh, leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés, d'une manière assez impressionnante d'ailleurs, mais leurs caractères opposés pouvait parfois les mettre en danger lorsqu'ils se donnaient des instructions l'un l'autre.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Tony explosait quelques agents à coups de poing et d'énergie, gardant toujours un oeil sur le blond qui se battait plus loin. Leurs ennemis venaient de sortir leur arme quelques minutes plus tôt, et cela avait eut le don de les refroidir : en effet, il s'agissait d'une sorte de machine projetant d'étranges ondes qui accéléraient le coeur de la victime jusqu'à le faire littéralement exploser. Le premier essai avait eu lieu sur un civil sans qu'ils ne puissent l'en empêcher, et le résultat avait été immonde de réalisme et d'horreur.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Tony avait bien remarqué que celui qui tenait l'arme aussi dangereuse tentait de la braquer dans sa direction ou alors celle de Steve. Heureusement, ils bougeaient tous les deux beaucoup trop vite pour l'instant, pris dans le feu de l'action, mais ils devaient se dépêcher avant d'être touchés à leur tour.

Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient avoir de la chance à chaque fois - de chaque bataille ils ressortaient souvent blessés, en mauvais état, et cette fois-ci, le canon à ondes était braqué sur Tony, même s'il ne réussit pas à l'inquiéter, sachant déjà que son armure les arrêterait avec efficacité.

Pourtant, Steve n'y pensa pas un seul instant lorsqu'il se jeta au devant du brun pour le protéger, arrachant un cri d'horreur à ce dernier lorsque Jarvis l'informa comme dans un brouillard que le coeur du blond venait de se mettre à battre à une vitesse impossible alors que le sien s'arrêtait, compressé par l'effroi, et il tendit une main désespérée dans la direction de Steve, hurlant à perdre haleine et les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, lorsque toute la scène devint brusquement floue, s'effaçant de sous ses yeux tandis qu'il pouvait voir le blond mourir juste devant lui.

* * *

Tony se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, l'esprit totalement embrouillé, sentant encore les larmes au coin de ses paupières. Perdu, il secoua la tête, observant autour de lui sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement.

\- Tony ? Est-ce...est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Natasha et le ton inquiet qu'il perçut dans cette dernière le ramena à lui et il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme, totalement interloqué, remarquant qu'elle était assise à la table de réunion du SHIELD, comme tout le reste de l'équipe ainsi que...Steve. Le brun le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, sous le choc, alors que tout le monde le regardait, se demandant pourquoi il avait les larmes aux yeux au beau milieu de leur réunion.

\- Euh...Stark ? appela le soldat d'un ton incertain.

L'ingénieur releva les yeux jusqu'à lui sans un mot, incapable d'aligner une phrase complète s'il tentait d'essayer. Pourquoi était-il de retour ici ?! C'était comme si...

Comme s'il avait remonté le temps.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? continua le blond, l'air assez mal-à-l'aise en voyant le regard larmoyant de l'Iron Man fixé sur lui.

Ce dernier eut un sourire un peu tremblant, remarquant que son camarade était bel et bien vivant. Bon sang, il ne savait pas comment une telle chose était possible, vraiment pas, mais c'était comme si on lui donnait une nouvelle chance pour sauver la vie de Steve, alors qu'ils s'entendaient si mal, même s'il avait toujours souhaité le contraire, malgré tous ses efforts infructueux.

\- Désolé, ça va, lui assura Tony tant bien que mal, un sourire rassurant - et soulagé - au bord des lèvres.

Le blond le fixa encore quelques secondes, se demandant sûrement s'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose de plus, mais finit par retourner à son plan - le même que le milliardaire avait écouté près d'une demie-heure plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils quittaient à nouveau la salle de réunion pour se rendre sur les lieux de la bataille en pleine ville, Tony rattrapa son camarade, posant une main sur son bras.

\- Captain ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés d'un air peu avenant. L'ingénieur pouvait le comprendre, après tout, lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole s'était rarement pour quelque chose d'utile, voir jamais, mais cette fois-ci, il devait l'écouter où ils couraient droit à la catastrophe. Il ne savait pas comment un tel miracle c'était produit, mais il ne comptait pas laisser le soldat mourir.

\- Ecoute-moi, notre ennemi possède une arme capable de faire exploser les coeurs grâce à des ondes. Tu dois bien comprendre que mon armure me protège, mais toi, tu es vulnérable. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Steve le fixa sans un mot, plus que surpris, se demandant par quel miracle le milliardaire égocentrique se souciait de sa vie. Néanmoins, autre chose de plus important lui vint à l'esprit et il demanda :

\- Comment savez-vous à quoi sert cette arme ?

Le brun dégluit avec difficulté, n'ayant pas pensé à cela plus tôt. Hésitant un instant, il finit par secouer la tête et avoua :

\- Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer moi-même mais...juste pour cette fois, fais moi confiance, d'accord ?

Le blond continuait de l'observer d'un air peu convaincu, et cela serrait le coeur de Tony, qui se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à avoir tant de mal à s'accorder un minimum de confiance, même en tant que simples coéquipiers. Finalement, le blond lâcha un soupir résigné et acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

\- Je vous promets d'être prudent, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Merci, lâcha Tony, un sourire sincèrement soulagé aux lèvres.

Rogers se détourna ensuite de lui pour rejoindre les autres partis devant tandis que le brun filait chercher son armure, priant que ses avertissements soient suffisants pour sauver la vie de son camarade.

* * *

La mission avait été un franc succès, cette fois-ci. Les agents d'Hydra neutralisés, l'arme qui faisait exploser les coeurs confisquée par le SHIELD, qui avait l'intention d'étudier son fonctionnement et la manière dont elle avait été faite avant de l'entreposer à l'abri - au cas-où ils en auraient besoin si un ennemi surpuissant venait à se présenter, ce qui arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre. Tous les vengeurs allaient bien, Steve ne s'était pas interposé entre le rayon et Tony, sachant que son armure le protégeait, et après un débriefing ils étaient tous rentrés en direction de la tour devenu leur quartier général. Steve était le seul à avoir refusé d'y vivre, sûrement à cause de ses relations plus qu'houleuses avec le brun, mais il y venait tout de même très souvent, comme ce soir-là où il était épuisé et préférait rester en leur compagnie. Il avait également une chambre qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était vraiment trop épuisé, mais partait souvent en faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser le milliardaire plus que nécessaire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après une telle journée, ils avaient décidé de manger tous ensembles à la tour et d'y dormir, à part Tony qui avait la facheuse tendance à apsser les trois quarts de son temps dans son atelier, même épuisé.

C'est pour cela qu'il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin et qu'il se trouvait assis devant l'un de ses bureaux, réparant son armure légèrement endommagée durant le combat de cet après-midi tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux derniers évènements sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Il avait demandé à Jarvis de lui trouver des infos importantes sur les voyages dans le temps, que l'IA était en train de lui raconter de sa voix mécanique pendant qu'il travaillait, gardant une oreille attentive.

\- J'y pense ! s'exclama soudain l'ingénieur, se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise. Tu enregistre toujours mes combats pour les archives du SHIELD et les miennes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, monsieur.

\- Peux-tu me montrer la première version de mon combat contre ces agents d'Hydra ? Celle où Steve est...est...

Tony pinça les lèvres, refusant de finir sa phrase, et laissa son IA lui afficher la vidéo sur l'ordinateur allumé devant lui - enfin, disons plutôt qu'il attendit en vain.

\- Jarvis ? appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Désolé monsieur, mais je ne trouve aucune vidéo de combat datant d'aujourd'hui où monsieur Rogers perdrait la vie.

Cela eut pour effet de faire se figer soudainement le brun, totalement perdu. Avait-il seulement rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était plausible après tout, il aurait très bien pu s'endormir durant le briefind sur l'héliporteur, et imaginer tout cela - quoique, imaginer avec exactitude l'arme sans connaître son existence restait dans ce cas une sacrée coïncidence.

Tony ne savait plus où il en était. D'un autre côté, s'il n'avait pas rêvé et que cela s'était produit pour de bon, cela signifiait que les évènements modifiés s'effaçaient donc comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, remplacés par les nouveaux. C'était possible aussi et c'était cela qui le gênait le plus. Etait-il doté d'un nouveau super-pouvoir incroyable, ou était-il juste devenu fou ?

Soupirant lourdement, il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux, continuant de bricoler un peu avant de finalement aller se coucher, la fatigue finissant par avoir raison de lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony fut réveillé assez tôt par Jarvis, sachant qu'il avait énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Avec un grognement, il repoussa les couvertures et s'étira un moment, avant de renfiler son T-shirt qu'il avait quitté pour dormir et de se diriger à l'étage où se trouvait la cuisine et salle à manger, sans oublier son salon paré d'un gigantesque écran de télévision.

Trainant des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée, il remarqua presque immédiatement la présence de Steve accoudé sur le plan de travail, décida qu'il vallait peut-être mieux l'ignorer et se prépara un café sans un mot, sentant le regard du blond lui brûler la nuque. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il entendit son camarade soupirer lourdement et quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Reposant brutalement son mug sur la table, Tony jura entre ses lèvres, se traitant intérieurement d'idiot, serrant les poings de frustration. Fermant un instant les yeux pour juguler la colère qu'il avait envers lui-même, il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'en soulevant à nouveau les paupières, il se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre. Totalement désorienté, il regarda autour de lui quelques instants puis finit par demander à Jarvis l'heure qu'il était - huit heures moins sept, soit trois minutes avant qu'il n'entre dans la cuisine...bon sang !

Sans perdre un instant, il décida de se diriger vers la salle à manger, remarquant au passage qu'il devait réenfiler son T-shirt une seconde fois. Tentant de garder son calme, il avisa à nouveau le soldat, toujours au même endroit. Inspirant à fond, il autorisa un petit sourire à prendre place sur ses lèvres et salua :

\- Bonjour, Cap.

Surpris, le blond leva les yeux jusqu'à lui, le considérant du regard - peut-être qu'il allait même jusqu'à se demander si c'était bien à lui que l'ingénieur adressait la parole, tellement c'était chose rare - avant de finalement répondre :

\- Bonjour, Stark.

Il sembla un peu hésitant avant d'ajouter : « Bien dormi ? »

\- Autant que possible, tu sais que je suis plus du genre à bricoler les trois quarts de la nuit, répondit le brun en s'avançant jusqu'à la machine à café pour la seconde fois.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu plus, lui fit remarquer le blond.

\- Oh ça va, j'vais pas m'effondrer au beau milieu d'une mission non plus, répliqua le brun en soupirant d'un air agacé.

Levant à nouveau les yeux vers le soldat, il remarqua qu'il venait à nouveau de bloquer ce dernier avec ces paroles, et retint le grognement rageur qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Bon sang, était-il si bon à rien en présence de son camarade ?! Voyant que Steve allait de nouveau quitter la pièce sans un mot, l'air las, Tony ferma fortement les paupières, espérant pouvoir de nouveau revenir en arrière - et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le blond était toujours accoudé au plan de travail et répétait une nouvelle fois :

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu plus.

Tony retint le cri de joie qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres, cachant également son regard qu'il sentait s'agrandir sous la stupeur, et préféra répondre au soldat, sentant l'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines à l'idée de son nouveau pouvoir :

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

Il adressa un petit sourire au blond et avoua :

\- Je suis insomniaque, il faut dire que ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Steve le fixa un instant, surpris que le brun lui avoue aussi facilement les choses. Tony était une véritable énigme pour lui, qui semblait le détester et le charrier H24, mais qui était également absolument insupportable - aussi, lorsqu'une simple discussion telle que celle-ci se présentait, il la savourait, parce quoi que le milliardaire puisse en penser, il aurait vraiment voulu l'apprécier, même si ce dernier ne faisait rien pour cela.

\- Tu devrais essayer de prendre des trucs pour t'aider à dormir ? continua Steve, toujours hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que son camarade explose à la moindre parole de travers.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment efficace, avoua Tony en s'installant à la table avec son mug plein de café devant une assiette de pancakes chauds posée devant lui.

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de finir sa tasse, toujours collé au plan de travail, et Tony sentait son regard peser sur lui alors qu'il s'emparait d'un des pancakes et mordait dedans, lâchant un grognement de satisfaction.

\- Ils sont délicieux ! Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir fait livrer dans les dernières courses, pourtant...

\- C'est normal, c'est moi qui les ai fait, avoua Steve avec un sourire un peu gêné, jouant avec sa cuillère au fond de sa tasse.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tony avec de grands yeux. Tu cuisines d'autres choses ?

\- Je fais un peu de tout, j'ai...j'ai toujours aimé faire plaisir aux gens avec de la bonne nourriture, c'est toujours agréable entre amis.

Le blond avait avoué cela du bout des lèvres, comme s'il avait peur que l'autre ne se moque de lui, lissant son T-shirt d'un air distrait. Le brun soupira un peu, peiné de voir que Steve marchait sur des oeufs en sa présence, et il décida que ça allait changer.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait cet incroyable pouvoir qu'il avait de remonter le temps à peine écoulé, mais il allait l'utiliser, il allait améliorer les relations houleuses qu'il entretenait avec Steve. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir avec cela ? Ainsi, il pourrait juste s'en faire un ami, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité - depuis l'enfance et ses posters affichés dans les murs de sa chambre, à vrai dire.

\- C'est presque dommage que nous commandions des plats tout prêt ou des pizzas à chaque fois, si tu es capable de nous préparer un festin !

\- Eh bien, peut-être que je pourrais...enfin, un soir, nous préparer quelque chose ?

Tony leva les yeux de son mug, lui adressant un sourire, son coeur déterminé à changer les choses, à faire ne sorte que tout s'arrange entre eux, de corriger son idiotie et ses sarcasmes incessants qui blessaient souvent le Captain sans qu'il ne le veuille, incapable de réfléchir avant de parler - il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire, parce quoi qu'il advienne il repensait à ses posters de gamin et son idéalisation parfaite du blond, et d'à quel point il avait été déçu.

\- Ce serait génial.

Steve lui adressa un sourire en réponse, et Tony sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Bien décidé à ne pas lâcher cela, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi pas dès ce soir ?

Son camarade sembla un peu surpris qu'il le lui propose si tôt, pensant que Tony aurait voulu un peu de recul après avoir proposé cela, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Ravi, il acquiesça et s'exclama :

\- Je m'occupe de tout préparer et de prévenir les autres. Tu choisis le film de ce soir ?

L'ingénieur acquiesça à son tour, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'ils pourraient voir. Avec Clint, ils s'étaient mis en quête de faire rattraper à leur super-soldat national toute sa pop culture en retard, et il y en avait un bon paquet, peut-être pourrait-il demander à l'archer ce qu'ils pouvaient visionner ce soir.

\- Je dois y aller, Fury souhaite son rapport sur la mission de la veille, lâcha soudainement le blond, reposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

\- A plus alors, répondit le milliardaire ne lui faisant un vague signe de main, son petit sourire toujours présent au coin des lèvres.

Lorsque Steve quitta finalement la cuisine, Tony retint avec difficulté l'exclamation de victoire qui voulait s'enfuir d'entre ses lèvres, plus que fier d'avoir réussit une conversation avec le blond qui ne se terminait pas par des insultes où des regards soit accusateurs, soit déçus. A la place, un sourire prit place sur son visage, presque surpris par ce sentiment de bonheur et de quiétude dans lequel il se sentait.

\- Jarvis, tu as bien enregistré tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment, monsieur.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Tony, ce même sourire glissant jusque dans son mug plein de café, décidément de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais modifier des choses qui se sont produites il y a bien plus longtemps ? Il y a des années ? demanda soudainement Tony à son IA.

Il était toujours aussi surexcité depuis la découverte de son pouvoir la veille, mais après l'avoir testé dans son atelier pendant presque deux heures, il était semblable à une pile électrique, imaginant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec cela. Il venait de s'entraîner à détruire des objets pour les reconstituer la minute suivante en remontant le temps. C'était simple, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, de se concentrer un peu et il y était. Après deux heures d'entrainement néanmoins, il se sentait fatigué et légèrement nauséeux et avait préféré arrêter pour le moment, comprenant qu'il y avait sûrement une limite qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il franchisse avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de mal.

A présent, il faisait des recherches, se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà été capable de faire pareil - ces dernières s'avéraient infructueuses pour le moment, mis à part des canulars stupides - mais également s'il était possible de revenir encore plus loin. Il avait tenté en se concentrant un peu, revenir à la semaine dernière par exemple, sans succès.

\- On dirait que vous ne pouvez pas revenir beaucoup plus loin que quelques heures, monsieur, fit remarquer Jarvis. Peut-être qu'il existe un moyen de remonter le temps beaucoup plus loin, mais je ne trouve rien de concluant sur internet pour le moment.

\- D'accord, continue tout de même à chercher, répondit Tony, légèrement déçu.

Il devait avouer qu'il aurait adoré remonter des mois, voir des années en arrière. Il aurait empêché la création d'Ultron, la mort de beaucoup de gens, l'invasion de New York, et j'en passe. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce merveilleux pouvoir qu'il possédait du jour au lendemain, et il pouvait toujours l'utiliser pour réparer des conversations, ou des actes des dernières heures : avoir plusieurs chances était quelque chose d'inestimable qu'il ne devait pas gaspiller.

* * *

Le soir-même, la soirée débuta sans encombre, les vengeurs tous réunis devant le premier film d'Harry Potter que Steve n'avait pas encore vu, tout cela sur l'écran géant de Tony qui devait coûter une véritable fortune. Le blond avait cuisiné une quantité impressionnante de plats, tous disposés sur la large table basse en verre devant eux, et ils piochaient tous dedans au fil du film. A chaque fois qu'il goûtait quelque chose de nouveau, le brun s'arrangeait pour glisser un compliment au soldat qui les acceptait avec un sourire un peu gêné, sous les regards totalement interloqués de Bruce, Thor, Natasha et Clint qui tentaient de comprendre à quel moment ces deux-là avait décidé d'arrêter de se tirer entre les pattes et d'être aussi agréable, surtout du côté de Tony.

Ce dernier, bien décidé à se faire du Cap un véritable ami, faisait attention à chaque parole, réussissant presque à chaque fois - mis à part un moment où son compliment limite avait un peu refroidit le soldat et qu'il avait finit par remonter le temps d'une poignée de secondes pour s'y prendre autrement - mais mis à part cela, il n'avait pas eut besoin de modifier et s'en sentait plutôt fier, il devait l'avouer.

Néanmoins, son air trop gentil devait finir par avoir des répercussions, puisque dès le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il croisa Steve dans un couloir, la surprise passée de voir qu'il n'était pas retourné à ses appartements du SHIELD depuis maintenant deux nuits de suite, il se sentit beaucoup moins bien lorsque le blond demanda :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Tony pouvait l'avouer, son premier réflexe fut de remonter le temps et de se retrouver à nouveau dans sa chambre. Lorsque le soldat prenait ce ton sérieux, cela n'augurait rien de bon, et il était tout sauf pour discuter avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il se doutait du sujet et ne voulait pas y avoir affaire. Il tenta donc de prendre un autre chemin, mais cette fois-là aussi, il croisa Steve. Agacé, il remonta le temps à nouveau, tentant un autre chemin, sans plus de succès puisque le blond l'attendait, ayant semble-t-il fait un détour.

L'ingénieur s'obstina, revenant en arrière de quelques minutes, encore et encore pour tenter d'échapper à la discussion. Il avait même essayé de rester au lit - raté, Steve était directement venu frapper à sa porte - où filer par sa fenêtre avec une armure, mais l'autre l'attendait dans la cuisine à son retour. Finalement, maudissant le reste de l'univers qui semblait persuadé qu'il devait avoir cette discussion avec Steve pour toujours le mettre sur sa route alors qu'il aurait dû normalement emprunter la même, il soupira et se laissa aborder par la même phrase pour la énième fois, dans la cuisine cette fois-ci :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Levant les yeux vers le soldat et retenant un soupir à fendre la terre en deux, Tony acquiesça légèrement, s'asseyant à même la table, les jambes dans le vide, en répondant :

\- Si tu veux...à propos de quoi ?

Son interlocuteur sembla hésitant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de finalement avouer :

\- Je ne comprends pas à quel jeu vous jouez, Stark.

\- Comment cela ? releva le concerné, un peu surpris.

\- Je veux dire...enfin, tout cela ! Depuis que je vous connais, on dirait que vous voulez m'égorger à chaque fois qu'on se croise et que vous me détestez, et depuis deux jours vous tentez de vous faire passer pour le meilleur ami idéal !

L'homme de fer le fixa avec des yeux ronds face à une telle tirade, secouant prestement la tête en affirmant, sûr de lui et un peu surpris que l'autre puisse penser cela :

\- Je ne te déteste pas !

\- C'est pourtant bien imité ! répliqua Steve sur le même ton, l'air prodigieusement agacé.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du milliardaire, qui glissa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, reposant à nouveau son regard sur l'homme en face de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remonter le temps maintenant, mentir, ou encore dire la vérité. Il opta pour la dernière option - après tout, il pouvait toujours revenir en arrière si cela se terminait mal.

\- Écoute, je vais être franc avec toi, Cap. Je te déteste pas, vraiment d'accord ? C'est juste que...j'ai toujours dû mal à t'adresser la parole, je ne sais jamais quoi te dire, tu vois ?

Steve le fixa sans comprendre, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je...

Le brun hésita encore, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'être sincère, mais s'il voulait que les choses s'arrangent enfin entre eux, c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, j'étais fan de Captain America, lâcha-t-il d'un air gêné. Je m'attendais pas te rencontrer, t'étais sensé être mort, alors dans mon esprit d'enfant, je t'ai toujours idéalisé et cela m'est resté, alors lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois...

\- Tu as été déçu ? releva Steve d'un air presque peiné qui lui fit mal au coeur.

\- Disons plutôt...désappointé, corrigea Tony. Tu n'étais en rien semblable à ce que j'avais imaginé, mentalement je veux dire. Dans ma tête, tu n'étais pas aussi stricte...

Il hésita encore, mais termina tout de même sa phrase dans un murmure, parce qu'il fallait que ça sorte :

\- ...dans ma tête, tu ne me détestais pas, toi non plus.

\- Je ne... Tony, je ne pensais pas que tu pensais cela, je suis désolé, lâcha Steve, l'air véritablement triste de la situation.

Le brun cacha sa surprise de voir ainsi son camarade se mettre à le tutoyer - la conversation avait définitivement pris un tournant plus personnel - et il secoua la tête, las de toute cette discussion.

\- Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois, tu m'as semblé être quelqu'un de beaucoup trop égocentrique, presque agressif et-

\- M'as-tu laissé le choix ? le coupa Tony.

\- Pardon ?

\- M'as-tu laissé le choix d'agir ainsi ? Steve, tu ne me connaissais pas et tu t'es attaqué à moi directement dès que j'ai fait une remarque qui t'a déplu. Je n'ai fait que répliquer, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. La plupart des gens me crachent dessus en me voyant, c'est juste un moyen de me défendre.

Steve ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de le fixer, et il semblait presque mal à l'aise à présent, se rendant compte que le brun avait raison.

\- Me regarde pas avec cet air désespéré, c'est pas si grave que cela, le rassura le milliardaire.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On se connait depuis quoi, deux ans ? Deux ans où on s'est craché dessus mutuellement sans tenter d'arranger les choses, évidemment que c'est grave. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si soudainement devenir plus agréable depuis deux jours ?

Tony resta silencieux à cette question. Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer qu'il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, le coeur éclaté dans une gerbe de sang, avant de rembobiner le temps et de pouvoir le sauver ? Qu'il s'était alors dit qu'on lui offrait une seconde chance, et qu'il n'allait pas la gaspiller à le détester davantage ?

\- J'ai juste ouvert les yeux, murmura-t-il finalement.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans savoir quoi ajouter, se sentant étrange face à une telle situation. Finalement, Steve s'approcha de lui et tendit une main.

\- On repart de zéro, alors ? Si tu le veux bien ?

Tony considéra sa main tendue, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage, plus que surpris d'une telle proposition. Il ne pensait pas que Steve irait jusque là, il avait plutôt pensé à ce que le blond déclare la discussion close et qu'ils n'avaient juste qu'à rester cordiaux et en bons termes pour l'équipe : mais non, il lui demandait de complètement effacer leurs querelles, de reprendre tout depuis le début.

Approchant sa main, il attrapa celle du soldat, fraiche et légèrement plus grande que la sienne, se sentant sourire malgré lui, appréciant ce contact qu'il avait tant cherché sans même le savoir.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant, fit-il remarquer sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je t'aurai bien proposé la même chose mais tu le fais déjà, s'amusa le blond, lâchant finalement sa main.

Tony rayonnait, ne pensant pas que la discussion qu'il avait essayé d'éviter à tout prix se déroulerait aussi bien. il ne savait pas d'où venait son pouvoir, ni quelles étaient toutes ses possibilités, mais le fait qu'il ait pu arranger les choses avec Steve grâce à cela le rendait incroyablement heureux. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'utiliser davantage, se disait-il.

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait, et au-devant de quelle catastrophe il se trouvait.

* * *

Tony n'arrivait pas à lire les mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il se pencha pour tenter de comprendre mais tout devint flou et la seconde suivante, il voyait ses camarades dans la tour avancer à l'envers - et parler à l'envers. Il vit des gens sensés être morts se balader parmi eux comme si de rien n'était, la faille de New York ouverte dans son salon, la seconde suivante Loki posé dans son canapé en compagnie de Bucky - bon sang qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ! - et la fois d'après il voyait Steve, comme s'il se trouvait dans un miroir déformé, un regard mauvais et un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres. Ce dernier avait le visage de plus en plus flou mais ses lèvres continuaient de parler, de répéter la même chose en boucle : « - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Tony ? »

La seconde suivante, il se réveillait en hurlant, son cauchemar aux allures de film d'horreur déjà effacé de sa mémoire par son subconscient qui tentait désespérément de le préserver. Il inspira brusquement de l'air, paniqué sans même se rappeler de quoi son cauchemar était fait. Fermant les yeux, il se força à se calmer avant de faire une crise de panique. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de réussir à redevenir calme et pouvoir se recoucher, attendant en vain le sommeil jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

\- La vache, ça sent bon, s'exclama Tony en guise de salutation, le lendemain matin en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sa voix fit relever la tête de Bruce, qui était actuellement en train de terminer son café encore tiède, ainsi que Steve qui semblait avoir décidé depuis quelques jours que la place derrière les fourneaux devenait officiellement la sienne. Actuellement, il était en train de préparer un plat sophistiqué que Tony ne connaissait absolument pas. Intrigué de le voir cuisiner à cette heure, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge posée dans un coin et sursauta presque en voyant qu'il était non loin d'une heure de l'après-midi. Lui qui ne pensait pas avoir réussit à se rendormir après son cauchemar flou...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? demanda-t-il en se penchant contre le plan de travail pour regarder ce que mettait Steve dans la poêle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, charia gentiment le blond en continuant de couper ses aliments. Et pour te répondre, boeuf à l'asiatique.

\- Je vais finir par t'employer sur le long terme, fit remarquer l'ingénieur en tentant de plonger un doigt dans la sauce - vite repoussé par le soldat, le faisant légèrement râler.

\- Il faudra pourtant te débrouiller, je ne vis pas ici, continua Steve d'un air amusé.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne viens pas vivre ici, alors ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard, l'air mal à l'aise, et Tony comprit presque immédiatement qu'il aurait dû tenir sa langue. Espérant tout de même, il attendit la réponse de son camarade :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...c'est encore trop tôt pour ça.

La grimace qui s'étala sur le visage du milliardaire ne disait long sur sa déception et son agacement, et il ne chercha même pas à la cacher. Un peu plus loin, Bruce venait de s'eclipser avec le reste de son café, sentant la tempête couver entre les deux coéquipiers.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est trop tôt, répliqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils, jouant avec la salière pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de son camarade.

\- C'est mon avis Tony, c'est tout, répliqua Steve d'un ton froid.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté face à la dureté de ses mots, se rendant compte que la conversation penchait dangereusement à ressembler à celles houleuses qu'ils partageaient il y a encore quelques jours. Soupirant d'un air las, résigné, il se concentra le plus possible, laissant le décor autour de lui devenir flou, regardant Bruce revenir dans la pièce à l'envers et Steve faire ses gestes rembobinés lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche son pouvoir, laissant le temps reprendre son court normal.

\- Il faudra pourtant te débrouiller, je ne vis pas ici, répéta Steve pour la seconde fois, un sourire amusé toujours au coin des lèvres.

Réfléchissant un instant à la meilleure réponse à donner cette fois-ci, Tony finit par dire :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer comment cuisiner, alors ?

Steve posa le couteau qu'il avait à la main, le fixant avec une surprise non dissimulée tandis que l'ingénieur se contentait de sourire, attendant sa répnse à sa requête.

\- Tu veux vraiment apprendre ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même bien différent de tes armures et-

\- Steve, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire, si je te le demande.

\- Eh bien, d'accord, répondit le soldat d'un air incertain. Là j'ai bientôt fini mais tu pourrais m'aider avec le diner de ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit joyeusement Tony avant d'aller se servir un café à son tour pour s'installer aux côtés de Bruce - qui cette fois n'avait pas eut besoin de quitter la pièce pour les laisser s'engueuler.

Le brun devait avouer qu'il était légèrement déçu d'avoir dû remonter le temps une fois encore, pensant que maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de repartir de zéro ce ne serait plus nécessaire, mais il avait apparemment tord. Quoiqu'il fasse, il faisait tout foirer par de simples paroles, qui sortaient de sa bouche sans même son consentement, et il était obligé de réparer cela.

* * *

\- Monsieur, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, fit Jarvis lorsque Tony retourna dans son atelier une demie-heure plus tard, une boite de donuts dans une main et une nouvelle tasse de café dans l'autre.

\- A propos de mes voyages temporels ? questionna le milliardaire d'un air intéressé, posant sa boîte de pâtisseries sur son bureau en verre.

\- Oui. Beaucoup semblent être des canulars ou des informations totalement inventées, mais il y a quand même quelques idées qui reviennent fréquemment que vous devriez consulter.

\- Affiche ça sur mon ordinateur central.

L'IA obéit, ouvran tout un tas de site web sur le grand écran de Tony, qui s'installa à sa chaise de bureau avant de se pencher vers l'écran, lisant les titres des articles à voix haute.

\- « Effet papillon ; Cause à effet ; La ligne temporelle...» tout ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne peux pas remonter des décennies plus tôt non plus, je ne risque pas de vraiment modifier l'Histoire... Oh, et ça ? « Les voyages temporels à long terme, rêve impossible ? »

Ecartant les autres pages, Tony se penha sur ctte dernière, lisant l'article d'un air un peu plus intéressé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour cela, intégrant ce qui était dit, se demandant si c'était vraiment possible. Le texte provenait d'un journaliste lambda qui racontait ce qu'un soit-disant "spécialiste" lui avait raconté, et c'était assez flou.

\- D'après eux, on pourrait remonter aussi loin qu'on le souhaite si on possède un objet correspondant à l'époque qu'on veut voir...répéta Tony, stupéfait.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être tester avec un objet sans grand danger, monsieur, proposa Jarvis.

Le brun hésita un instant, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, il ne souhaitait pas se faire de faux espoirs et voir que cela ne fonctionnait pas - mais à côté de cela, il était quelqu'un de têtu et déterminé, et il ne se voyait pas laisser cela sans réponse. Réfléchissant un instant, un léger sourire, un peu nostalgique s'étira sur ses traits et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, quittant l'atelier, un livre très précis en tête. Il n'en possédait plus beaucoup, la technologie ayant peu à peu tout remplacé chez lui, mais il avait encore quelques volumes qu'il possédait, dont un avec une valeur très sentimentale.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se dirigea directement vers sa commode, ouvrant le tiroir pour récupérer une version un peu abîmée du Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry, que sa mère lui lisait encore et encore lorsqu'il était enfant. Caressant la couverture du bout des doigts, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, feuilletant les pages avec intérêt, relisant certains passages qu'il adorait.

 _« - Je cherche des amis, dit le petit prince. Qu'est-ce que signifie "apprivoiser" ?_

 _\- C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie "créer des liens..."_

 _\- Créer des liens ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi, qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde... »_

Tony se sentit presque sourire malgré lui en lisant ces lignes. C'était comme si ce texte décrivait ses relations tendues avec Steve, qu'il tentait désespérément d'apprivoiser pour s'en faire un ami. Il était son renard.

Fermant les yeux, il posa ses doigts à plat sur le texte, couvrant les mots qui avaient bercé son enfance, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le visage aimant de sa mère était penché vers lui, le livre à la main, et soudain il n'avait pas plus de huit ans, glissé dans son lit, dans sa chambre d'enfant couvert de posters de Rogers, serrant l'ours en peluche déguisé en Captain America tout contre lui.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! :) Je suis contente d'en être venu à bout car les prochains me semblent moins difficiles à écrire, j'ai hâte de m'y attaquer! :)

J'avais un peu peur qu'on croit que la relation entre Steve et Tony s'arrange un peu vite, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'avec son nouveau pouvoir, Tony peut revenir en arrière un nombre incalculable de fois jusqu'à prononcer les mots parfaits, donc ça fait forcément bouger les choses ! :) Et puis ce n'est pas définitif, il suffit de voir comme Steve s'est braqué quand Tony a proposé de venir vivre à la tour...ils sont encore loin d'être super potes voir plus, mais ça viendra ;3

En tout cas on n'en est qu'au début, notre Tony va vite vouloir corriger un peu tout...un peu trop justement...x') Mais je n'en dis pas plus :D

Breeeef je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, alors on se dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :) J'espère pouvoir l'écrire d'ici dimanche prochain au plus tard, qu'il y en ait au moins deux de postés avant ma reprise lundi prochain :) Pour les lecteurs de EXTRA Heart, le dernier chapitre va arriver d'ici ce soir ou demain, donc patience ! :D

Je dois avoir vraiment fait le tour cette fois, à bientôt et n'hésitez pas me donner vos premières impressions sur ce début :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le mouton

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello mes loulous :) Comment ça va ? Moi pas trop mal, j'essaie de ne pas déprimer à la reprise dès lundi, mais ce n'est pas une franche réussite, ahah! x) Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voici déjà me voici déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! :) Il aurait dû arriver dimanche mais je suis trop pressée de vous le faire découvrir dès maintenant, alors le voilà en ce début de week-end :)

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une première review et ont lu ce premier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! :) Je pensais faire dans les six chapitres mais je commence déjà à m'attacher énormément à cette histoire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis "The Wolf side of me" (fanfic de 12 gros chapitres qui était au début un OS! XD) donc je pense qu'elle sera plus longue, on va rester un moment ici! :D

Contrairement au premier qui avait un peu difficile à écrire j'ai fait celui-ci d'un seul coup en une poignée d'heures, j'étais vraiment inspirée et j'ai adoré l'écrire, en particulier certains passages que vous allez, je pense, beaucoup apprécier :) Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour l'instant!

Aussi, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la soundtrack du jeu Beyond Two Souls, si jamais vous voulez être un peu dans la même ambiance :)

PS : Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre je ne l'ai donc pas vraiment corrigé, des petites fautes doivent se balader! x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le mouton**

La première chose dont réussit à se persuader Tony fut de ne pas paniquer en remarquant qu'il avait réussit à retourner dans le temps, presque quarante ans en arrière, fixant le visage aimant de sa mère penché sur lui comme dans un état de semi-conscience, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, alors que ses lèvres murmuraient les mots d'une voix douce, bercée par la lumière chaleureuse de la lampe de chevet sur le côté, son exemplaire un peu corné du Petit Prince entre les mains.

\- _Le Petit Prince me confia encore : « Je n'ai alors rien su comprendre ! J'aurais dû la juger sur les actes et non sur les mots. Elle m'embaumait et m'éclairait. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfuir ! J'aurais dû deviner la tendresse derrière ses pauvres ruses. Les fleurs sont si contradictoires !... »_ lisait Maria en caressant distraitement le visage de son fils, repoussant quelques mèches brunes du bout des doigts.

\- _«...Mais j'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer. »_ termina Tony à sa place, de sa petite voix redevenue fluette, alors que le barrage dans son coeur s'écroulait et que les larmes envahissait son visage d'enfant, assaillit par cette vision qu'il ne pensait plus voir un jour ailleurs que dans ses vieux souvenirs qu'il tentait d'enfouir tant ils étaient douloureux.

\- Mon chéri, ça ne va pas ? questionna sa mère en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet, posant son livre un peu plus loin pour se pencher sur lui, le fixant d'un regard soucieux.

Le brun était devenu incapable de s'arrêter, hoquetant misérablement alors qu'il la fixait, ne pensant pouvoir la revoir un jour. Son coeur lui semblait être sur le point de déborder et il pleurait, totalement désemparé mais également plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien des années. Son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable et celle qui l'avait mis au monde finit par s'approcher, le prenant dans ses bras en repoussant la couverture tandis que Tony serrait toujours l'ourson aux couleurs de l'Amérique contre lui sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il au bout d'un moment, un sourire traversant son visage strié de larmes chaudes, et lorsque la lecture qu'il venait de terminer, connaissant l'histoire sur le bout des doigts, lui revint en tête, il ajouta : Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange, répondit-elle, le visage dans les cheveux de son fils, caressant tendrement le sommet de son crâne et le berçant contre elle en espérant pouvoir le calmer et faire disparaître la peine inconnue qui l'animait.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Tony finit par demander d'une même petite voix:

\- Tu peux continuer l'histoire ?

Maria baissa les yeux sur lui, adressant un beau sourire en séchant le reste de ses larmes avec ses doigts, l'aidant à se recoucher pour le border une seconde fois, attendrie devant la vision de son fils coincée sous l'épaisse couverture, serrant contre lui son ourson auquel il tenait tant, et récupéra le livre pour continuer sa lecture, d'une voix encore plus douce et légère que précédemment, si tant est que ce fusse possible.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Tony se rendit compte avec stupeur que si on lui avait en cet instant proposé de revenir dans son époque...

Il n'étais pas sûr qu'il aurait accepté.

Malheureusement, aucun choix ne lui fut laissé, comme cela avait été le cas si souvent depuis sa naissance, depuis Howard, depuis Iron Man et toutes ces choses qui constituaient tant bien que mal sa vie, et il sentit son estomac être tiraillé vers un extérieur qu'il ne voyait pas, regardant les contours de son souvenir s'estomper comme une brume humide aux couleurs de la lumière d'un jaune orangé de la chambre, et le temps d'un battement de paupières, il se retrouva de nouveau assit sur son lit, le livre entre les mains, la page légèrement froissée et mouillée de quelques dernières larmes tombantes.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, respirer un bon coup et essuyer les traces de ses dernières larmes, les faisant disparaître au monde d'un geste négligé de la main, poussant un soupir un peu tremblant.

\- Jarvis, combien de temps je suis parti ? demanda-t-il finalement en direction de l'IA, prenant son visage entre ses mains d'un air fatigué.

\- Près de trois minutes, monsieur.

Le brun acquiesça d'un air distrait. C'était effectivement à peu près le temps qu'il avait dû y passer, bien que ce soit déjà beaucoup trop court selon lui. Néanmoins, une question venait de lui sauter directement au visage, plus qu'intrigante : si, en remontant le temps il s'était retrouvé dans son corps d'enfant, que se passait-il s'y remontait à une époque où il n'était pas encore né ? S'éparpillerait-il ? Cela serait-ce seulement possible ?

Cela lui fit penser au bouclier de Steve, et il se demanda instantanément où cela l'emmènerait s'il tentait de se concentrer sur ce dernier. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'essaie pas tant qu'il était aussi incertain du résultat : il devait en savoir plus et faire des recherches, et surtout, surtout, ne pas tenter de se noyer dans de vieux souvenirs qu'il allait être capable de visiter à sa guise, bien qu'il soit fatigué après un tel voyage.

\- Jarvis, montre moi absolument tous les résultats de tes dernières recherches, demanda-t-il finalement, laissant son IA afficher toutes les pages web et les documents plus ou moins secrets qu'elle avait piraté au passage sur les divers écrans de son atelier, se préparant pour une séance de lecture intensive.

* * *

Le reste de la journée Tony ne bougea pas de son atelier, se nourrissant à base de café et se contentant de se renseigner sur son nouveau pouvoir comme il aurait déjà dû le faire plus tôt, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux dans toutes les informations dénichées par Jarvis, réalisant des dossiers pour les choses s'avérant déjà vraies et vérifiées, celles incertaines et enfin, celles qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des idioties totalement inventées - soit parce que c'était trop évident, soit après des tests du brun qui était d'ailleurs, totalement exténué et avait à peine la force d'utiliser son pouvoir tombé à plat. Il lui semblait que c'était comme des batteries qui pouvaient se vider et avaient besoin de se recharger, et il allait devoir être prudent avec ça, car son pouvoir n'était pas infini.

Il avait trouvé pas mal de choses concernant le voyage qu'il venait de faire ce matin, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, mais il lui semblait que s'il était revenu dans sa propre époque, c'est parce qu'il avait apparemment rien modifié de plus, et que, si on en croyait certains textes un peu louches, son corps et son esprit étant rattachés à son époque, ils finissaient par y être attirés pour y revenir s'il restait trop longtemps dans le passé. C'était un peu farfelu et tiré par les cheveux, néanmoins cela ne semblait pas impossible pour Tony, et il décida que c'était la vérité qu'il accepterait, dû moins s'il n'en trouvait pas une mieux ou expliquée de façon scientifique.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore osé commencer à lire tout ce qui concernait l'effet papillon et le fait de changer le passé, et ce pour une raison simple : s'il lisait cela, il finirait par croire qu'il pouvait effectivement le faire en faisant attention, et il le savait, il finirait par faire une erreur. Tout le monde le savait, cette théorie comme quoi un battement d'ailes de papillon -d'où le nom de la théorie - pouvait provoquer un cataclysme des années plus tard dans le futur. Si un simple papillon comme cela pouvait changer le monde pour le pire, de quoi pourrait être capable Tony, qui cumulait les erreurs depuis des années ? Non, il ne souhaitait pas le savoir, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se renseignait pas sur le sujet, ainsi, il ne serait pas tenté d'essayer.

\- Monsieur, je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes sensé rejoindre le capitaine Rogers pour préparer le repas de ce soir, l'interrompit soudain Jarvis alors qu'il était en pleine lecture sur les voyages temporels dans la littérature.

\- Mince, déjà ? Il est quelle heure ? demanda l'ingénieur en se redressant sur sa chaise, le dos douloureux après être resté aussi longtemps immobile devant son écran.

\- Non loin de dix-neuf heures, monsieur.

\- Merde ! jura le milliardaire, se redressant soudainement.

Il avait passé autant de temps à lire ? Plus que surpris, il se redressa totalement et éteignit les écrans, s'étirant en faisant craquer ses os en grimaçant. Jetant un regard à son atelier, il rangea un peu puis décida de remonter en direction du salon également cuisine, surpris en voyant le blond déjà devant une planche à découper qu'il venait de poser sur la table.

\- Je pensais presque que tu avais changé d'avis, fit remarquer Steve en l'entendant arriver.

\- Pas du tout, j'étais juste occupé et si Jarvis ne m'avait pas prévenu je crois que j'aurai loupé l'heure, avoua le brun en approchant de son camarade avant d'ajouter d'un air faussement accusateur : tu aurais pu venir me chercher.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger si tu bossais sur quelque chose d'important, répliqua le soldat en sortant des aliments du gigantesque réfrigérateur de Tony.

Ce dernier se demanda distraitement d'où provenait toute cette nourriture, se rappelant alors qu'il avait décidé de laisser les vengeurs se servir de l'une de ses nombreuses cartes de crédit, donnant l'occasion au blond de remplir le frigo qui semblait à présent plein à craquer.

\- Que va-t-on préparer ? demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué, s'accoudant sur le plan de travail en fixant son camarade.

\- Souris d'agneau confites, répondit ce dernier.

\- Rassure-moi, c'est le mot agneau qui est important, pas souris, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea l'ingénieur d'un air presque anxieux.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque le rire du blond envahit la pièce, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant de sourire malgré lui. Il n'était peut-être pas si compliqué de parler normalement sans avoir besoin de remonter le temps. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son pouvoir étant presque à plat avec tous les tests qu'il avait fait toute la journée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il regarda le soldat secouer la tête, désignant une zone entre son tibia et sa cuisse, juste derrière sa jambe :

\- C'est cette partie-là de l'agneau, on l'appelle la souris parce que c'est un morceau très tendre.

Tony acquiesça, un peu perdu lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de technologie si compliquée comme il l'aimait, se demandant comment il en était arrivé là, à faire de la cuisine alors que le blond le laissait s'installer devant la planche à découper, déposant les légumes dont il allait devoir s'occuper juste à côté de lui.

\- C'est un plat compliqué, non ? Je pensais que tu faisais ça de temps en temps, pour le plaisir mais tu as l'air de vraiment t'y connaître, fit-il remarquer en attrapant le couteau de cuisine, jetant un regard en coin à son camarade.

Ce dernier était en train de s'occuper des oignons sur une planche plus petite, un sourire un peu nostalgique aux lèvres. Il sembla avoir oublier à qui il avouait cela lorsqu'il dit :

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris cela, elle était tellement douée en cuisine ! Elle avait un énorme livre de recettes où elle écrivait toutes ses idées, et on passait des soirées entières à faire cela avant qu'elle ne tombe malade.

Steve sembla soudain se rendre compte que c'était à Tony qu'il avouait cela, avec qui il s'entendait encore comme chien et chat à peine deux jours auparavant, et lui jeta un regard un peu effrayé, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de ce dernier. Le brun s'appliqua à le regarder sans faire preuve du moindre sarcasme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que son coéquipier aurait pu mal interpréter, se contentant de sourire le plus gentiment qu'il pouvait -c'était difficile- et de répondre :

\- C'est dommage que tu n'ai plus ce livre de recettes. Tu devrais en constituer un de ton côté.

Steve le fixa sans un mot, finissant par sourire un peu, le regard fuyant en murmurant :

\- Oui, pourquoi pas...

Ils continuèrent à cuisiner dans le silence par la suite, Steve se contentant de donner les instructions à l'ingénieur, l'aidant lorsqu'il le voyait tenir son couteau de la mauvaise manière où expliquant comment émincer et toutes ces choses si importantes en cuisine. Ils étaient assez efficace et le silence n'était pas gênant, mais encore une fois, Tony se sentit obligé de le combler - il savait pourquoi il faisait toujours cela, combler les vides, et ne préférait pas y penser - et s'exclama soudainement :

\- Que ferais-tu, si tu avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, et même de le modifier ?

En voyant le regard que releva Steve vers lui, à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et la douleur remontée à la surface comme une ancre sortie des eaux, Tony regretta immédiatement ses paroles, pensant immédiatement à remonter le temps, avant de se rappeler de ses "batteries temporelles à plat" et déglutit avec difficulté, prêt à affronter la tempête et assumer ses paroles. néanmoins, il fut surpris lorsque le blond perdit son regard dans le vide, semblant véritablement réfléchir à la question.

\- Je pense que je reviendrais pour revoir des gens que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps...mais le modifier ?

Steve ne répondit plus rien à cela mais le milliardaire devina, ce n'était pas si difficile : il aurait trouvé le moyen de rester à son époque, et de ce fait de ne jamais les connaître. Parce que le brun n'était pas naïf à ce point : Tony, c'était beau comme prénom, deux jolies syllabes qui glissent hors de la bouche avec un y à la fin qui sonnait bien, mais ce n'était pas aussi bien que Peggy et Bucky, deux syllabes et y présents mais bien plus importants qu'il ne le serait jamais, et cela lui arracha le coeur bien malgré lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si douloureux. Peut-être parce qu'il souhaitait être important aux yeux de quelqu'un, après avoir été plus ou moins abandonné par tout le monde et même Pepper, et qu'alors qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Steve, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance face à ces figures tout droit jaillies du passé.

Fermant les yeux, il reposa son couteau sur la table, souhaitant remonter le temps, effacer ce passage, et même s'il s'en souviendrait, au moins Steve n'aurait jamais prononcé ces mots dans cette nouvelle réalité. Malgré tout, son pouvoir à plat protesta et il s'obstina jusqu'à avoir la tête qui tourne et sa vision refusait de devenir floue, il avait seulement envie de vomir, avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, perdant connaissance et basculant de sa chaise jusqu'à se cogner le visage contre le sol.

* * *

\- Tony ?! Tony ! appelait une voix non loin de lui, totalement affolée.

Le concerné grogna dans son sommeil, sentant une douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crâne qui lui arracha un gémissement pathétique, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement, tombant comme dans un rêve sur deux lacs azur penchés vers lui, reflétant une lueur d'inquiétude sincère.

\- Steve ? releva-t-il sans comprendre, totalement perdu.

\- Oh merci ! Tony, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le soldat en l'aidant à s'asseoir, le soutenant dans le dos.

Le brun faillait faire remarquer qu'il avait juste envie de lui vomir dessus mais se retint, se contentant de marmonner dans sa barbe, vraiment mal en point.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna-t-il finalement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as perdu connaissance d'un seul coup et tu t'es effondré, et puis oh merde, ton nez !

En entendant la voix paniqué du blond, l'ingénieur porta une main à son nez, écarquillant les yeux en sentant ses doigts rencontrer un liquide poisseux qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant du sang. Le soldat réagit au quart de tour et attrapa un torchon propre pour le poser sous son nez et éviter de mettre du sang partout, avant de foncer récupérer des glaçons dans le frigo pour les enrouler dans un autre bout de tissu.

Le cerveau de Tony avait dû mal à reconnecter avec la réalité, mais il était sûr d'une chose à présent : s'il forçait sur son pouvoir, il ne lui arriverait rien de bon du tout, et il ne valait mieux pas retenter l'expérience.

Steve revint vers lui quelques instants plus tard, échangeant les torchons pour qu'il prenne celui avec les glaçons. Il avait toujours cette mine inquiète, et c'était peut-être stupide mais cela rassura un peu le brun après la discussion qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit tel une tornade dévastatrice.

\- Ça va aller, assura-t-il à ce dernier avec un sourire un peu faible. J'attends juste que ça s'arrête et on continue à cuisiner.

\- Certainement pas, répliqua le captain d'un ton sans réplique, l'aidant à se lever avant de l'obliger à aller vers le salon. Tu m'aideras à cuisiner un autre jour mais là, tu te reposes. On devrait peut-être appeler Bruce pour qu'il t'examine...

\- Non ! s'écria Tony.

Le blond le regarda d'un air suspicieux, surpris de la véhémence dont il avait fait preuve, un refus catégorique plus qu'étrange.

\- Tout va bien, tenta de le rassurer à nouveau Tony. Je ne dors pas assez, c'est tout, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil ce soir.

Steve le fixa encore quelques instants, pas l'air totalement convaincu, mais il sembla deviner que le brun ne lui dirait jamais la vérité, et se contenta de soupirer en le laissant aller s'asseoir dans le salon pour se reposer un peu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, Tony finissant par somnoler à moitié sur son canapé gigantesque et hors de prix tandis que Steve finissait le repas, gardant un oeil attentif sur son camarade au cas-où, mais tout semblait aller mieux et son nez avait arrêté de saigner, les glaçons fondus ayant détrempé le torchon à présent posé sur la table basse, laissant apparaître une flaque humide sur le verre de cette dernière. Ce fut Bruce qui fut chargé de réveiller le milliardaire gentiment pour qu'ils puissent manger tous ensembles et Tony le suivit sans protester, la fatigue brusquement envolée comme s'il était une véritable pile électrique, alors que les douleurs qu'il avait un peu partout ne faisaient que confirmer qu'il avait toujours besoin de sommeil. Foutues insomnies.

S'installant à table, il laissa Steve le servir lui et les autres, presque déçu en repensant à la séance de cuisine avortée, mais le blond lui murmura entre deux bouchées où il discutait avec Thor : « - On cuisinera un autre jour, ce n'est pas grave. » et Tony lui en fut immédiatement reconnaissant.

* * *

\- Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers se trouve à votre porte, l'avertit Jarvis quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était non loin de deux heures du matin et qu'il était assis au bord de son lit, la tête toujours entre les mains, relevé de sous les draps puisque le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir l'entraîner dans son sillage.

Tony lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, se demandant ce que le blond pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille, et il se redressa un peu pour ne pas avoir l'air totalement misérable alors qu'il répondait à son IA :

\- Tu peux lui ouvrir.

La porte se déverrouilla et Steve se glissa à l'intérieur, repérant immédiatement son camarade assis sur son lit, la lumière de la lampe de chevet et du réacteur visible à travers son marcel jouant jusqu'à former des ombres sur son visage. L'air incertain, le soldat s'approcha et finit par s'installer à ses côtés, entre lui et la table de chevet, bien qu'il semblait tout à fait mal à l'aise, se demandant sûrement lui-même ce qu'il lui passait par la tête exactement.

\- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir ? demanda finalement ce dernier.

Tony pinça les lèvres, refusant de répondre, jouant distraitement avec le bout de couverture coincé entre ses doigts, les ombres sur son visage semblant s'étirer en monstres terrifiants qui hantaient ses nuits parfois. Le blond savait déjà pour ses cauchemars par rapport à New York et Ultron, puisque lorsque Pepper avait décidé que c'était finit, elle n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer ce "détail", se souciant peu d'être entendue par le reste de l'équipe. Une autre humiliation - non, trahison - à son actif. Mais il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'à présent, ces cauchemars en comptaient un de plus, une vision terrifiante d'une arme faisant exploser le coeur d'un soldat aux couleurs de l'Amérique sur le champ de bataille.

\- Insomnies, se contenta-t-il de répondre, muselant ses véritables pensées.

« - Menteur ! » aurait voulu s'écrier Steve, mais il n'était décidément pas du genre à forcer les gens à avouer la vérité, d'autant plus que leur nouvelle amitié, si tant est qu'il puisse appeler cela ainsi, était beaucoup trop précaire pour qu'il se le permette. Contrairement à Tony, ses paroles étaient toujours réfléchies, pensées à l'avance, et c'était peut-être pour cela que ça allait encore à peu près entre eux deux.

A la place de tout cela, il se pencha légèrement vers la table de chevet et récupéra le livre du Petit Prince toujours posé sur cette dernière depuis ce matin, et ouvrit une page au hasard avant de lire à haute voix, intrigué :

\- _« Quand je réussis enfin à parler, je lui dis :_

 _« Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _Et il me répéta alors, tout doucement, comme une chose très sérieuse...»_

 _\- « S'il vous plait...dessine-moi un mouton...»_ termina à Tony à sa place, un sourire nostalgique prenant immédiatement place sur ses lèvres.

Steve se tourna vers lui, semblant détailler ses traits. Le brun hésita à son tour mais sa voix s'éleva à nouveau et il répéta, comme une question muette qui n'en était pas une :

\- Dessine-moi un mouton.

Le blond le fixa, se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait que c'était mais Tony ne bougeait pas, l'énigme qu'était Tony ne semblait pas décidé à lui donner plus d'informations sur la marche à suivre, se contentant de le regarder, comme dans l'expectative de quelque chose qui lui semblait immensément important, alors il se pencha à nouveau sur la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et fut pas plus surpris que cela d'y trouver du papier et un crayon. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi c'était là, pas plus que pourquoi ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il récupérait tout cela, s'appuyant sur sa cuisse pour dessiner avec difficulté un mouton, privé de surface plane pour faire les magnifiques dessins dont il était capable mais si modeste, avant de finir par tendre la feuille à Tony sans oser le regarder.

\- Non ! Celui-là est déjà très malade. Fais-en un autre, réclama l'ingénieur, fixant la feuille.

Steve sentit une boule se coincer au fond de sa gorge, se demandant à quel point le brun connaissait cette histoire par coeur, et si ce qui semblait être un étrange rituel avait été instauré par Pepper, des années auparavant, pour aider le milliardaire d'une manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pour l'instant. Parce qu'il reconnaissait ces mots, c'était les mêmes que ceux du livre, et il s'en souvenait car il l'avait lu alors qu'il était au front, le roman venait juste d'être publié et il avait réussit à en avoir une copie en entendant son succès auprès des enfants à cette époque, les années quarante, où un peu de rêve ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, même à lui.

Les mains toujours tremblantes, touché par ce qui était en train de se passer sans comprendre de quoi il retournait pour autant, il s'empara d'une autre feuille et reprit le crayon, dessinant le prochain mouton, se rappelant à quoi il était sensé ressembler pour ne pas briser la suite de l'histoire que Tony souhaitait raconter à voix haute. Une fois finit, il lui donna sa seconde feuille, et ce fut sans surprise que le brun s'exclama :

\- Tu vois bien...ce n'est pas un mouton, c'est un bélier. Il a des cornes...

Steve prit une troisième feuille, la lumière de la lampe jouant sur leurs deux visages et il se demandait encore ce qu'il était en train de faire, totalement bouleversé alors que sa main traçait d'un geste tremblant sa troisième tentative du mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'il ressemble à celui de l'histoire, et le glissa vers Tony, n'osant toujours pas le regarder, tenter de croiser son regard couleur d'orge grillée qui se confondait avec la lueur de la lampe.

\- Celui-là est trop vieux. Je veux un mouton qui vive longtemps.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du soldat, merde, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer mais il continuait de manière automatique, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait arriver s'il s'arrêtait maintenant. Il prit une quatrième feuille et s'appliqua, la glissant vers le brun. Il se pencha légèrement vers ce dernier, envahit du parfum qu'il dégageait et murmura doucement :

\- Ça c'est la caisse. Le mouton que tu veux est dedans.

Et en effet, il avait dessiné une caisse toute simple, un peu rectangulaire, avec trois trous pour permettre à l'animal de respirer, le même croquis que l'auteur lui-même avait réalisé et qui se trouvait dans le petit livre corné reposant sur la table de chevet.

\- C'est tout à fait comme ça que je le voulais ! répondit Tony, et sa voix se faisait un peu plus endormie à présent, les feuilles se froissant entre ses doigts abîmés par des heures de travail, la tension de ses épaules évaporée, ces dernières pendant misérablement vers le bas.

Steve croisa finalement son regard, troublé de le voir humide, comme s'il semblait sur le point de pleurer, et il finit par voir ses lèvres remuer sans qu'il ne comprenne, mais ça ressemblait fortement à un merci chargé d'émotions, et le brun finit par glisser jusque sur son épaule, tombant dans un sommeil paisible par la même occasion.

Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, le blond le coucha dans son lit et replaça la couverture sur l'ingénieur, encore troublé de voir comment ils en étaient venus à se hurler dessus à...ça. Dans sa tête, il se demanda un instant combien de fois Pepper avait dû faire cela pour le calmer et l'aider à dormir. En avait-elle eut assez ? Avait-elle été lassée de dessiner un mouton malade, un bélier, un vieux mouton et une boîte à trois trous ? Avait-elle décidé d'abandonner face à ce rituel plus qu'improbable ? Parce que si c'était pour aider son ami, Steve se dit soudain qu'il accepterait de le refaire autant de fois qu'il serait nécessaire, parce que malgré tous leurs différents, personne ne devait avoir à rester seul dans une telle détresse le soir, et que si ça pouvait l'aider, rien qu'un peu, alors il le ferait.

\- Merci, capitaine Rogers, intervint soudain Jarvis d'une voix basse, souhaitant ne pas réveiller son créateur.

\- Es-ce...est-ce que il a besoin de cela souvent ? demanda le soldat, incertain.

\- Lorsqu'il a été très affecté émotionnellement durant la journée, oui.

Steve se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu mettre Tony dans un tel état aujourd'hui, mais il ne savait pas, ne pensant pas que leur séance de cuisine y était pour quelque chose - à quel point il avait tord, il ne le savait pas non plus. Finalement, il demanda à l'IA :

\- Pourras-tu me prévenir, me réveiller s'il le faut, à chaque fois que Tony a besoin de faire ça ?

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, monsieur, répondit Jarvis.

Et le soldat fut presque certain d'entendre une profonde reconnaissance dans la voix robotique, alors qu'il éteignait la lumière sans un bruit et quittait la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut plus qu'étrange pour les deux super-héros, à vrai dire. Lorsque Tony était entré dans la cuisine le matin, d'assez bonne humeur et semblant reposé, Steve avait été incapable de croiser son regard, persuadé que ce dernier lui en voudrait pour hier - après tout, il avait fait quelque chose sûrement réservé à Pepper auparavant, et il était loin de la remplacer pour le milliardaire - leur relation était loin d'être la même, et il n'y comptait pas non plus. Néanmoins, à la place, il avait été surpris lorsqu'en observant son camarade à la dérobée, ce dernier le fixait ouvertement, et il pouvait lire une seule et même question au fond de ses prunelles vives : « Pourquoi ?»

Et bon sang, il était bien incapable de répondre à cette question, cherchant toujours la réponse de son côté, en vain. Cette tension étrange entre eux le rendait maladroit depuis que le brun était arrivé, et il manqua de renverser son café sur Natasha, cette dernière l'observant avec une attention qui lui fit froid dans le dos. bien déterminé à ne rien laisser passer, il l'ignora et arrêta de jeter des coups d'oeil à son camarade, agitant normalement en sa présence, lui proposant même de le servir.

Le blond allait s'attaquer à nouvelle tartine lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone se mettre à sonner sur la table non loin de lui, diffusant une chanson des années trente inconnue de ses camarades. Intrigué, il attrapa ce dernier et y jeta un coup d'oeil, haussant un sourcil avant de décrocher :

\- Fury ? releva-t-il, se demandant quel problème pouvait-il y avoir pour que le directeur du SHIELD ne les contacte aussi tôt.

\- Captain, on a un problème dans le quartier du Queens, lâcha l'homme d'un air qui semblait particulièrement furieux et agacé.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, le chef d'équipe plaça le téléphone sur haut-parleur - Clint lui avait montré comment faire quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'il avait obtenu l'appareil - et demanda des précisions.

\- L'arme que nous avons récupéré il y a trois jours, celle qui fait exploser les coeurs en accélérant leurs battements...elle nous a été volée et est utilisée en ce moment-même en ville.

\- Pardon ? releva Clint, plus que choqué. Comment vous avez réussit à vous la faire piquer ? Le SHIELD est pas sensé être putain de sécurisé ?!

\- Il semblerait qu'on ait des taupes parmi nous, agent Barton. Certains ont déjà été reconnus comme appartenant à Hydra et ont été arrêtés, mais ce ne sont sûrement pas les seuls. De plus, d'autres ont finit par arriver dans le Queens, ils sont énormément nombreux : vous devez y aller immédiatement ! termina Fury avant de raccrocher.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux Avengers pour abandonner leur petit-déjeuner - à regret, bien entendu - pour sauter sur leurs tenues et leurs armes. Laissant Thor et Tony s'y rendre à l'avance, les autres foncèrent ensuite en direction du jet pour se rendre sur les lieux le plus vite possible, espérant que leurs camarades pourraient contenir le flot des attaques meurtrières en attendant leur aide.

* * *

Tony fut le premier à arriver en compagnie de Thor, et les lieux n'étaient pas beau à voir. ils se trouvaient sur l'une des avenues principales, la circulation totalement bloquée. La plupart des gens avaient fui en voyant les hommes habillés de noir, décorés de l'hydre rouge à tête de mort, mais certains n'avaient pas eut cette chance et le coeur était déjà en morceaux, éclaté et éparpillé sur les pare-brises des voitures alentours. Si l'ingénieur ne s'inquiétait pas de Thor qui pouvait sûrement encaisser l'attaque vu la foudre qu'il contrôlait, et que lui-même possédait son armure, ce n'était ne revanche pas le cas pour le reste de ses amis et il espérait qu'ils parviendraient à arrêter le massacre avant d'avoir besoin d'eux. Même s'il possédait son pouvoir, moins il s'en servait et mieux c'était.

Se jetant dans la bataille à corps perdu, il distribua coup sur coup, choqué du nombre affolant d'ennemis qui semblaient arriver de partout, se pressant à ses côtés pour l'empêcher d'atteindre celui qui manipulait l'éclate-coeurs. Il savait que cette organisation maléfique qui semblait suivre le captain comme son ombre depuis des décennies était puissantes, mais il ne pensait pas voir autant de gens ralliés à cette cause - et ils n'arrêtaient pas de débarquer d'entre les rues, lui donnant la tâche difficile.

\- Derrière vous, homme de métal ! prévint soudain Thor, le faisant se retourner au dernier moment.

Pas assez rapide, un violent coup s'abattit sur son crâne à 'laide d'une large barre de fer, se répercutant dans tout son casque et son crâne, faisant danser des étoiles sous ses yeux et lui donnant envie de vomir. Désorienté, il expulsa son adversaire d'un rayon d'énergie, tentant de se reprendre, voyant par la même occasion le jet des vengeurs arriver, plus ou moins soulagé en sachant que ses amis allaient donc être exposés face à l'arme si dangereuse dont Steve l'avait protégé quelques jours plus tôt - enfin, avant qu'il ne change le passé.

Tous les autres se jetèrent dans la bataille à leur tour et bientôt il fut difficile de tout discerner autour d'eux, les combats faisant rage dans la rue principale du quartier d'Astoria, jusqu'à ce que Tony entende un hurlement de douleur, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix. se débarrant d'un autre adversaire, il se retourna brusquement et vit parfaitement Natasha, une balle enfoncée au niveau de l'abdomen, une main plaquée sur ce dernier pour tenter de juguler le flot de sang.

Sans hésiter, il leva une main, se concentrant en laissant les alentours s'effacer, devenir flous et incertains tandis que le monde reculait d'une poignée de secondes - faisant malheureusement se relever leurs ennemis déjà vaincus ou morts par la même occasion - et arrêta ensuite, laissant le temps reprendre son cours. Sans hésiter, il se rapprocha de l'espionne jusqu'à repérer celui qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus - sur la seconde fois sans le savoir - et l'envoya dans le décor d'un simple rayon d'énergie, soulagé.

\- Tony, tu es capable de résister au ondes de l'arme, essaie de la récupérer ! s'exclama la voix du captain dans son casque.

\- Je vais essayer Cap ! s'exclama le milliardaire, cherchant l'utilisateur de l'éclate-coeurs des yeux, bien décidé à en finir au plus vite avant que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé.

Une fois ce dernier repéré, il tenta d'avancer dans sa direction mais il était sans cesse gêné par d'autres ennemis qui se mettaient volontairement sur son chemin pour le ralentir et il devait prendre le temps de se débarrasser d'eux, jurant et râlant sans qu'il ne puisse faire grand-chose d'autre. Plusieurs fois il dû abandonner de récupérer l'arme pour remonter le temps et sauver ses amis d'attaque vraiment dangereuses, et bien qu'ils étaient doués, cela lui fit prendre conscience d'à quel point la vie de chacun d'eux ne tenait qu'à un fil, à quel point il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'ils basculent définitivement de l'autre côté.

\- Tony, où est l'autre avec son arme ?! s'écria Steve dans son micro d'une voix affolée.

Le concerné regarda autour de lui, commençant à paniquer en voyant que l'arme et son utilisateur avaient disparu, tout comme la plupart des agents d'Hydra qui s'éclipsaient à travers les rues et s'enfuyaient, tant et si bien qu'il restait de moins en moins de monde sur l'avenue. Surpris de les avoir vu détaler de la sorte, l'Iron Man chercha l'éclate-coeurs des yeux, mais rien. Jurant, il frappa d'un coup de pied dans une tôle de voiture arrachée, inquiet à l'idée qu'une telle arme ne se retrouve entre les mains de cette organisation si malfaisante. Il aurait pu trouver cela stupide d'utiliser l'arme à peine volée et se faire remarquer de la sorte, mais il avait remarquer certains agents semblant faire d'étranges relevés à côté de l'utilisateur de l'éclate-coeurs, et tout cela n'avait sûrement été qu'une sorte de test en plein air...les enfoirés.

Regardant arriver ses camarades vers lui, Tony enleva son casque, le tenant à bout de bras tandis qu'il s'autorisait à respirer l'air, grimaçant à l'odeur du sang qui se glissa dans son nez, n'étant plus filtrée par son armure. Le brun fixa les autres et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il vit Steve retirer son casque avec brusquerie, le jetant à terre en lui jetant un regard furieux, arrivant bien trop vite dans sa direction.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais, Stark ?! rugit-il d'un air furieux.

Tony déglutit avec difficulté en remarquant qu'il employait à nouveau son nom de famille, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon, néanmoins il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de mal cette fois.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il finalement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de cette arme au lieu de nous! Maintenant, Hydra la détient à nouveau et ils n'hésiteront pas à l'améliorer pour faire encore plus de dégâts! s'exclama le soldat en se plantant devant lui avec un regard de glace.

\- Je ne faisais que vous protéger ! protesta Tony avec véhémence, furieux de voir qu'il se faisait engueuler pour avoir tenté de bien agir.

\- On peut se débrouiller bon sang, nous sommes aussi capables que toi !

Tony faillit protester mais se retint de peu. Il n'en était pas si sûr, vu le nombre de fois affolantes où il avait remonté le temps pour leur épargner des blessures plus ou moins sérieuses. néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'était au courant pour cela alors il garda la bouche close, et se contenta de défier le regard de Steve, qui secoua la tête d'un air las - et déçu, ce qui lui fit immédiatement perdre son air arrogant et il du contenir tant bien que mal une grimace.

\- Je m'en rappellerai la prochaine fois que tu seras en danger de mort, ne compte pas sur moi pour sauver ton cul bordé d'étoiles, capitaine invincible ! murmura Tony d'un ton plein de venin.

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard encore plus déçu que lui renvoya Steve, comme s'il avait définitivement perdu foi en lui, et il voulut immédiatement remonter le temps. Fermant les yeux devant le blond, il tenta de se concentrer mais cela lui donna seulement mal de tête et il souleva à nouveau les paupières, surpris. Il tenta encore jusqu'à sentir son nez se mettre de nouveau à saigner, et il s'arrêta avant de tomber dans les pommes, sous le regard surpris de Steve qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Il avait trop utilisé son pouvoir pour leur sauver les fesses, résultat, il ne pouvait revenir sur sa parole. Déglutissant avec difficulté et cachant la nouvelle grimace qui voulait s'étaler sur son visage, il se contenta d'essuyer son nez d'un geste de la main avant de s'envoler vers la tour sans les attendre, furieux contre le soldat et contre lui-même.

* * *

Jarvis l'avait avertit, un fois son armure enlevée dans son atelier et son nez soigné avec un peu de glace, que le directeur Fury souhaitait le voir pour le débriefing et il l'avait royalement ignoré, se contentant de s'enfermer à double tour dans son atelier après avoir récupéré de quoi manger pour tenir jusqu'au soir.

Du côté de Steve, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Ses autres camarades lui avaient fait remarquer la dureté de ses paroles, alors que Tony souhaitait seulement les protéger,et il ne savait pas s'il devait se racheter auprès du milliardaire, et si c'était le cas, de quelle manière. La journée était passée avec lenteur sans savoir exactement quoi faire, et en rentrant à la tour, ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre du brun.

Le soldat quant à lui était bien déterminé à dormir encore une fois ici. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas accepté la proposition de Tony, il y a des mois plus tôt alors qu'ils s'entendaient horriblement mal - c'est-à-dire, pire qu'aujourd'hui, bien qu'il se demanda comment c'était possible - mais après les évènements de la journée, il s'était demandé si Tony allait avoir besoin de son rituel.

Il ne se trompa pas lorsque Jarvis le réveilla à presque quatre heures du matin, l'informant que Tony avait quitté son atelier, grignoté un peu et pris une douche et tenté, en vain, de s'endormir avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur son lit. Encore plus hésitant, sachant comment il avait parlé à Tony ne matin même, il finit tout de même par se lever et se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier, jusqu'à frapper contre la porte.

\- Tony ? C'est Steve, je sais que tu ne dors pas. S'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer.

Le blond tenta de prendre le manque de réaction de son camarade pas trop mal, sachant qu'il devait être furieux après lui, et frappa à nouveau en l'appelant encore, sans réponse. Hésitant, il finit par remarquer les ombres sous la porte, lui signifiant que l'ingénieur devait se trouver derrière, hésitant sûrement à ouvrir. Sans hésiter, il s'assit par terre et prit l'une des feuilles qu'il avait apportée ainsi qu'un crayon de papier et prit un temps rapide pour dessiner le mouton malade, plus appliqué que la veille, et finit par le glisser sous la porte, attendant d'entendre Tony ouvrir pour lui citer le livre et quémander le second dessin. A la place, la seule chose qu'il reçut fut une feuille blanche, blanche de tout dessin mais pas de mots, et il y en avait quelques uns d'inscrit dessus, faisant passer un message plus que clair et douloureux, dirigé tout contre lui :

« - Va-t'en. »

Alors Steve pinça les lèvres, ne cachant pas la déception et l'étrange douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine, et récupéra la feuille d'une main peut-être un peu plus tremblante qu'elle n'aurait dû, retournant dans sa chambre tandis que derrière sa porte, Tony s'adossait à cette dernière, en proie à une crise de panique grandissante à l'intérieur de lui qu'il était seul pour gérer. Pas de Pepper, pas de Steve, adieu les moutons et le Petit Prince quémandeur qui venait de repousser le renard par des mots griffonnés avec violence sur une feuille de papier vierge.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! :) Si vous avez le Petit Prince chez vous, essayez de ne pas foutre le feu à votre livre de désespoir, c'est tout ce que je vous demande! :D

Si vous vous posez la question, oui ce livre sera important de cette manière dans l'histoire. Il me rappelle à moi-même pas mal de souvenirs vieux comme récents et je suis ravie de pouvoir le combiner à mon histoire. C'est assez poétique par moments, plus que ce dont j'ai l'habitude mais ça me change agréablement!

Tant que j'y pense, je sais qu'on ne voit pas l'italique sur la version mobile du site, manière dont je fais ressortir les passages cités du Petit Prince, et je voudrais savoir si vous les voudriez aussi en gras pour être sûr de les repérer, car ce ne sera pas toujours évident et pourtant très important, mais je n'en dis pas plus :)

Pour cet espèce de rituel qu'utilise Tony pour se calmer, je dois avouer que l'idée m'est venue totalement comme ça ce matin en commençant à écrire le chapitre et je n'en suis pas mécontente car j'ai adoré l'écrire, un vrai bonheur :)

Avec toute cette histoire de petit prince, ne vous inquiétez pas, on garde tout de même le voyage dans le temps au centre de l'histoire, c'est juste que cela aussi aura une grande importance au fil des chapitres :) En parlant de ça, il y a aussi le voyage dans le passé de Tony qui était pas mal important et sera un déclencheur pour pas mal de choses!

Aussi, comme on peut le voir, ça ne sera pas toujours parfait entre nos deux héros, même avec la possibilité de remonter le temps. A voir comment les choses vont s'arranger!

Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire...pour le prochain chapitre, sachant que je reprend le boulot ça va être un peu plus dur de trouver le temps, je vais tenter de faire comme pour EXTRA Heart, un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines, un mois d'attente grand max, j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps :)

Cette fois-ci c'est fini, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez donc une petite review en passant et à très vite je l'espère ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les étoiles

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey les loulous, comment ça va ? :D Moi super en plus demain c'est férié! 8D Quoiqu'il en soit voici ce nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu ! :) J'aurai dû le mettre ce matin mais je suis allée voir les Gardiens de la galaxie 2 avec ma meilleure amie et puis on a mangé chez moi donc pas trop le temps...En parlant de ce film, si vous avez adoré le premier, c'est rien au deuxième qui est une bombe, absolument incroyable ! Je pense sérieusement y retourner une seconde fois ! :D N'hésitez pas à aller le voir, c'est...waouh! :D Niveau préférences, je crois qu'il a réussit à battre Civil War pour moi ! XD (pas Avengers qui reste mon préféré :3) et l'humour bon sang...j'ai jamais autant ri devant un film, c'était puissant, mille fois plus que le premier! XD

Breeeef fin du racontage de life, nous voici de retour pour ce troisième chapitre et les choses vont commencer à bouger! :D J'ai finalement réfléchit et je pense que cette fanfic fera dix chapitres, voir huit si je suis un peu moins inspirée mais ça m'étonnerai, on reste donc sur dix chapitres pour l'instant :D

Je n'en dis pas plus, pas grand chose à dire, donc on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les étoiles**

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance devint glaciale dans l'équipe des Avengers. Les interactions entre Steve et Tony se limitaient à des "Passe-moi le sel" ou "Fury te cherchait" et pas grand-chose de plus. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire, puisque Tony refusait même de les écouter s'ils tentaient de lui parler de la situation. Le soldat, sachant bien que cette dernière était de son fait avait vraiment tenté de communiquer avec son camarade et d'obtenir un peu plus que des regards indifférents ou mauvais, mais en vain. En désespoir de cause, il avait finit par s'installer définitivement à la tour, espérant susciter une réaction chez l'ingénieur, même une crise de colère, mais cela ne fut pas très utile non plus et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour tenter de calmer les choses.

Alors, les jours suivants, sachant très bien que le brun devait avoir du mal à dormir, en proie à ses insomnies, il préféra continuer son manège, dessinant le mouton malade et le glissant sous la porte en espérant obtenir une réaction positive, variant les techniques également. Le second glissé sous la porte après le rejet était réalisé à l'aquarelle dans de délicats tons pastels, comme s'il souhaitait adoucir la colère de son coéquipier. La nuit suivante ce fut de la peinture acrylique aux couleurs vives, presque aussi agressives que Tony ne l'était. Le troisième fut de la craie sèche, effaçable en frottant avec les doigts, comme pour montrer que cette dispute n'était pas immuable. Le quatrième, de la peinture à l'huile, épaisse, étalée sur la feuille et faite pour durer des années, comme pour montrer que Steve serait là encore longtemps, s'il le souhaitait.

Et ainsi de suite, il alternait les techniques de dessin en réalisant son mouton aux pattes tremblantes, n'obtenant pourtant aucun résultat lorsque la feuille disparaissait sous la porte et n'obtenait rien en retour. La seule question qui traversait l'esprit du blond, c'était savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Tony de ses dessins. Il les avait sûrement jetés...ou alors, peut-être, l'espérait-il au fond de lui, gardés ? il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et il était dans l'expectative, dans l'attente que Tony finisse par accepter et faire un geste de réconciliation. Ils avaient à peine commencé à s'entendre enfin que tout c'était de nouveau effondré, et cette fois par sa faute, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus mal.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner et il comptait continuer ses dessins aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. A défaut de réussir à débloquer Stark, peut-être que ce dernier finirait par lui hurler dessus, lassé, et il pourrait tenter de discuter.

* * *

Près d'une semaine après leur dispute, Steve avait décidé d'aller dessiner le mouton malade qu'il glisserait sous la porte pour cette nuit dans le salon, laissant à Jarvis le soin de l'éclairer d'une simple petite lampe à la lueur orangée qui faisait écho à celles de la ville qu'on voyait par les gigantesques baies vitrées donnant sur la terrasse et l'extérieur. Il était tard et il avait du fusain plein les doigts, et il était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite les pas de quelqu'un arriver dans la pièce et se diriger vers le frigo, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une bouteille tintant contre une autre le fit se redresser et il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'ingénieur, une bouteille de lait à la main tandis qu'il refermait la porte et laissait s'éteindre la lueur du réfrigérateur avant de se retourner, se figeant aussi en le voyant, comme s'il se trouvait soudain pris au piège.

\- Salut, lança-t-il après un temps qui sembla infini au soldat.

Ce dernier retint une réaction ravie de justesse, constatant le net progrès puisque Tony venait de lui adresser la parole sans y être obligé comme le reste du temps. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, et voyant que le brun venait enfin de détourner les yeux pour quitter la pièce, il lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- « _Toi, tu auras des étoiles comme personne n'en a..._ »

Cela eut pour effet de faire se figer le milliardaire qui se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le dévisageant encore, comme s'il tentait de résoudre un puzzle très compliqué, et il répondit, presque hésitant :

\- « _Que veux-tu dire ?_ »

Steve retint le sourire qui voulait s'étaler sur ses traits, reconnaissant encore une fois le passage du Petit Prince que Tony venait d'ajouter au sien sans un seul mot de faux. Il y a quelques jours, le blond avait été racheter un exemplaire du livre sans en parler à qui que ce soit et l'avait entièrement relu en une nuit, puis tentant d'apprendre les passages entiers dans l'espoir que cela l'aide à déverrouiller le mystère qu'était le coeur de Tony et espérer le garder comme ami.

\- « _Quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elles, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire !_ » continua-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres du brun, et quant à parler d'étoiles Steve était presque sûr qu'il pouvait les voir briller dans le regard de Tony, mais ce dernier se renfrogna, semblant revenir à la réalité tandis qu'il s'exclamait soudainement, et avec une froideur presque devenue habituelle lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole :

\- A quoi est-ce que tu essaies de jouer ?!

Steve pinça les lèvres, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et reprit son monologue, tentant de saisir la seule chance qui semblait se présenter après plus d'une semaine de silence tendu :

\- « _Et quand tu seras consolé (on se console toujours) tu seras content de m'avoir connu. Tu seras toujours mon ami. Tu auras envie de rire avec moi. Et tu ouvriras parfois ta fenêtre, comme ça, pour le plaisir...et tes amis seront bien étonnés de te voir rire en regardant le ciel. Alors tu leur diras : "Oui, les étoiles, ça me fait toujours rire!" Et ils te croiront fou. Je t'aurais joué un bien vilain tour..._ »

\- Steve, prévint le brun d'un air presque menaçant, avançant d'un pas - mais le tremblement léger dans sa voix, le soldat l'avait entendu.

\- « _Ce sera comme si je t'avais donné, au lieu d'étoiles, des tas de petits grelots qui savent rire..._ »

Tony le fixa avec défi, attendant presque qu'il reprenne la parole - et alors qu'il allait effectivement le faire, ajouter la suite des mots, l'ingénieur fut plus rapide et la suite de l'histoire s'échappa de sa propre bouche, prenant un air sérieux :

\- « _Cette nuit...tu sais...ne viens pas._ »

Et Steve retint son souffle, parce qu'implicitement, Tony lui demandait d'arrêter son manège, de stopper de déposer ses feuilles parées de moutons, et il se rendit compte que le morceau du roman qu'il avait choisit ne correspondait que trop bien à leur situation sans même qu'il ne l'ait voulu.

\- « _Je ne te quitterai pas._ » fit-il cette fois, prenant le rôle de l'aviateur dans l'histoire.

\- « _J'aurai l'air d'avoir mal...j'aurai un peu l'air de mourir. C'est comme ça. Ne viens pas voir ça, ce n'est pas la peine..._ » répliqua Tony - et cette fois, Steve en était sûr, c'était un véritable avertissement.

Sans hésiter, il décida de se lever et approcha du brun avec lenteur, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer, et lui tendit la feuille décorée du mouton tracé au fusain. Son camarade récupéra le bout de papier blanc après un instant d'hésitation, l'observant d'un coup d'oeil critique avant de dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je crois que je préférais celui à l'acrylique.

\- C'est vrai que tu es plus "couleurs voyantes", le charria le captain avec un sourire en coin.

Un rire à peine audible passa les lèvres de l'homme de fer et ce dernier reposa son regard sur le dessin avant de le fixer à nouveau. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Steve pour comprendre l'invitation et il lui emboîta le pas lorsque Tony se dirigea vers le couloir. Avançant côtes à côtes, le blond fut le premier à briser le silence, faisant remarquer d'un ton un peu peiné :

\- Comment arrivons-nous à de telles situations à chaque fois ?

\- J'en sais rien, Cap, avoua le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Il marqua une pause, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur le dessin tandis qu'il ajoutait dans un souffle :

\- On est peut-être pas fait pour s'entendre, tout simplement.

Steve s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir à ces mots, faisant se retourner son coéquipier qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, plissant les lèvres avant de répliquer :

\- Je refuse de croire une chose pareille. C'est stupide.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas disons que les amis passent leur temps à se chamailler et à se faire la gueule, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, regarde avec les autres, ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais ! Et puis, seuls les meilleurs amis font ça, ajouta Steve.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu tôt pour ça, s'amusa le milliardaire.

Le soldat sourit à son tour, loin d'être vexé par de telles paroles, se contentant de reprendre son chemin à travers le couloir, tout comme l'ingénieur. Ce dernier avait raison, ils étaient loin d'être des meilleurs amis, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment définir tout cela, à vrai dire. Cela semblait trop fragile pour des amis, trop agité de disputes incessantes - néanmoins, ils essayaient de s'y accrocher et d'y croire, de se dire que ça pouvait marcher, parce que malgré tout, ils s'appréciaient.

Les deux hommes venaient juste d'arriver devant la porte de Tony, que celui-ci ouvrit pour entrer. il sembla un peu hésiter quant à laisser passer Steve mais finit par se décaler sans un mot, lui laissant le soin de refermer la porte tandis qu'il s'approchait de son bureau, déposant le dessin sur ce dernier. Le blond fouilla du regard mais ne remarqua aucun de ses anciens moutons, un peu déçu.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête désespérée, ils sont dans mon atelier, fit Tony avec un sourire moqueur, s'accoudant contre la surface en verre.

\- Tu les as gardés ? s'étonna le blond, agréablement surpris.

\- Pourquoi je ne l'aurai pas fait ? Ils sont superbes.

Steve se contenta d'un sourire en guise de réponse, le remerciant par ce simple geste alors que l'ingénieur se dirigeait à nouveau vers son lit, s'installant dans ce dernier. Le soldat hésita un peu, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, inquiet de remettre en colère son camarade sans le vouloir, et finit par questionner d'une voix douce :

\- As-tu besoin des moutons cette nuit ?

En disant cela, il avait désigné la table de chevet où se trouvait le livre du Petit Prince, attendant d'être lu. Tony acquiesça avec lenteur, un peu gêné de demander une telle faveur, mais il s'était retenu pendant une semaine, refusant d'être le premier à céder. Laissant son coéquipier s'approcher, ce dernier récupéra le livre et fit soudainement :

\- Je suis désolé de m'en être prit à toi l'autre jour. Je prends toujours à coeur de réussir une mission, et j'étais furieux que tu n'en ais fait qu'à ta tête, jusqu'à nous la faire rater. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu avais fait pour nous, à nous aider dans nos combats pour nous empêcher d'avoir des blessures graves, alors je tenais à m'excuser.

Tony renifla légèrement, se retenant de faire remarquer à quel point il avait raison, si seulement il était au courant de son pouvoir, du nombre de fois où il s'était épuisé à remonter le temps pour leur épargner des blessures graves et des os cassés. A la place, il secoua la tête et s'exclama :

\- C'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié.

Et Steve doutait vraiment de cette affirmation mais il n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de récupérer des feuilles et le crayon dans le tiroir de la table de chevet alors que la voix de Tony demandait à nouveau à ses côtés :

\- « _Dessine-moi un mouton._ »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony s'était réveillé bien plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une semaine. En le voyant arriver le matin lors du petit-déjeuner et saluer tout le monde, même Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor et Bruce avaient retenu à grande peine leur soupir de soulagement, ravis de voir que la tension qui planait tel un nuage sombre avait enfin disparu.

A présent, il était non loin de midi et Tony se trouvait dans son atelier, effectuant les dernières réparations sur son armure endommagée lors du combat d'il y a une semaine, lorsque Jarvis l'informa que Pepper se trouvait à la porte et souhaitait entrer.

Plus que surpris de la savoir ici - ils n'avaient plus vraiment eus de contacts depuis leur rupture très récente - il autorisa cette dernière à entrer. La porte glissa et délivra le passage pour la rousse, impeccable dans son tailleur Chanel hors-de-prix - elle pouvait se le permettre avec le salaire que lui versait Tony pour ses services de PDG de Stark Industries. Elle tenait entre les bras tout un tas de documents et le brun se retint de soupirer largement à cette vue, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas échapper à sa séance de signatures totalement barbante.

\- Hey Pepper, que puis-je pour toi ? l'apostropha-t-il joyeusement - espérant un peu enlever de son visage sa moue pincée en le voyant en train de jouer avec des bouts de métal aux bords tranchants comme un fil de rasoir.

\- Monsieur Stark, le salua-t-elle en avançant, quelques contrats importants à approuver. Bien que vous semblez m'avoir relégué tout votre travail, je ne pense pas pouvoir signer à votre place.

Il ne releva pas le sarcasme, pas plus qu'à l'emploi de son nom de famille - depuis leur rupture un mois et demi plutôt, à peine deux semaines après le combat contre Ultron à vrai dire, elle tentait de mettre de la distance entre eux et revenir à une relation purement professionnelle. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient rester au moins amis, mais n'avait jamais vraiment abordé le sujet car cette femme était un vrai dragon quand elle s'y mettait.

\- Ma signature est inimitable, répliqua le brun avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne parierais pas vraiment là-dessus, mais qu'importe, renifla la rousse en se postant à ses côtés devant le bureau.

En posant tous les dossiers sur la surface en verre, elle remarqua presque immédiatement quelques feuilles gribouillées et tira dessus, s'en emparant avant que le milliardaire n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Aussitôt, le regard de la jeune femme s'écarquilla et elle fixa les dessins de moutons aux techniques toutes différentes et lâcha avec aigreur :

\- Sérieusement, Tony ?

Ce dernier sentit ses joues s'enflammer devant le ton presque condescendant de sa secrétaire et il répliqua un peu trop durement peut-être :

\- Quoi ?!

La rousse secoua la tête, agitant les feuilles sous son nez en fronçant les sourcils et demanda :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as demandé à la fille que tu as choisi pour coucher de te dessiner ces moutons ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, offensé, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et ajouta :

\- Elle a l'air pas mal doué en dessin en plus, c'est sûr qu'ils sont mieux que ceux que je faisais, hein...Je pensais pas que tu irais embêter une pauvre fille avec toutes ces-

\- C'EST STEVE ! C'EST STEVE QUI LES A DESSINÉS ! hurla soudain Tony, perdant son sang-froid à l'entente des mots presque cruels de la jeune femme, le corps tremblant, furieux.

\- Pardon ?! releva Pepper, sous le choc.

Le milliardaire referma la bouche et se rembrunit, serrant les dents, avant de se rendre compte qu'ainsi annoncé, cela portait à confusion - après tout, il avait toujours demandé à Pepper de faire cela pour lui, et c'était la personne la plus proche qu'il ait jamais eut, de ce fait, elle devait certainement arriver aux mêmes conclusions et penser qu'eux deux...

\- C'était il y a une semaine, j'arrivais pas à dormir, commença à expliquer Tony, inspirant à fond pour reprendre son calme et s'empêcher d'hurler sur la rousse. Je sais pas pourquoi il est venu, d'accord ? Mais il a vu le livre sur ma table de chevet, il a lut le passage et quand j'ai demandé...quand j'ai posé la question...

Le brun flancha légèrement face au regard de son ancienne petite-amie, serrant les poings, se sentant coupable sous ce regard féroce alors même qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait de mal. Baissant les yeux vers les dessins qu'elle avait jetés sur le sol dans sa colère injustifiée, il continua :

\- Il a deviné tout seul, ok ? J'ai rien demandé ! J'ai juste posé la question, comme ça, pour voir, et il a dessiné les moutons les uns après les autres !

\- Et tu le laisses faire ça ? demanda Pepper, les lèvres pincées en une ligne mince.

\- Pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que je l'en empêcherais ? fit remarquer Tony, soudainement perdu.

Pepper le fixa comme s'il venait de proférer une énormité et fronça dangereusement les sourcils, ces derniers disparaissant presque derrière sa longue frange.

\- C'était notre truc ! Je pensais pas que tu irais demander ça à n'importe qui ! s'exclama la jeune femme, l'air furieuse.

\- Steve n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un...ami...répondit le brun, devenu incertain.

Même Pepper remarqua l'hésitation dans sa voix et grimaça largement à ce fait, le fixant d'un air presque mauvais qui le fit déglutir. Il n'y pouvait rien si le blond avait deviné tout seul ce qu'il devait faire pour le calmer, alors même que la rousse avait dû attendre de Tony qu'il ne lui explique ce qu'elle devait faire, brisant un peu de l'effet recherché par la même occasion.

\- Arrête un peu Tony, même toi, tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu affirmes. Et puis, vous passez votre temps à vous cracher dessus lorsque vous vous croisez, fit-elle remarquer avec froideur.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ! répliqua l'ingénieur. On a discuté !

\- Je vois ça...Discuter, hein...

Pepper secoua la tête et lâcha un soupir, semblant lasse de la conversation. Finalement, elle se contenta de désigner la pile de documents qui attendaient sagement sur le bureau et fit :

\- J'en ai besoin d'ici demain, je reviendrais les chercher à la fin de la journée.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'atelier et Tony se permettait déjà de reprendre un peu son souffle, l'altercation semblant enfin terminée, lorsqu'elle se tourna à demi vers lui, lui jetant un regard à mi-chemin entre la pitié et un air désolé, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents de colère, alors qu'elle lui disait :

\- Franchement Tony, je ne cherches pas à être méchante mais...je pense que le captain à autre chose à faire de ses nuits, ne l'ennuie pas avec tes idi-...tes insomnies, se reprit-elle.

Le brun ne répondit rien, complètement figé : ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'est qu'elle pensait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait, elle pensait qu'il ennuyait les autres avec ses histoires. Pinçant les lèvres, il se contenta de se détourner, faisant mine de travailler, tendant l'oreille jusqu'à entendre les talons à hauteur vertigineux qu'elle portait s'éloigner dans le couloir. Après cela, il se permit de poser ses outils sur le bureau et d'inspirer à fond pour se calmer, serrant fortement les paupières. Il avait toujours pensé que cela ne dérangeait pas Pepper, ce rituel, même après le nombre de fois où il l'avait réveillé, un peu tremblant, murmurant pour avoir ses dessins, lui tendant le livre ou une feuille. Et au final, il venait seulement de comprendre à quel point elle avait été ennuyée, qu'elle avait fait ça parce que, oui, elle l'aimait, sans aucun doute, mais que ça restait une corvée.

Il était toujours une corvée pour tout le monde.

Avisant les dessins du soldat toujours projetés sur le sol, Tony lâcha un petit soupir à moitié coincé dans la gorge et quitta sa chaise, se baissant pour récupérer précieusement les feuilles aux moutons colorés.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Tony ?

Ce dernier se figea légèrement, toujours accroupit pour ramasser les feuilles, se demandant si Steve, débarquant sans prévenir avait entendu sa conversation avec Pepper, quoiqu'il ne soit pas du genre à écouter aux portes.

\- Ouais, génial, répondit-il avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible.

Il sursauta lorsque le blond entra dans son champ de vision et récupéra les dessins restants en se penchant à son tour, les glissant dans sa main avant de se redresser, suivit du brun. Ce dernier tenait les moutons contre sa poitrine, encore choqué de la crise que venait de lui faire son ancienne petite-amie. Le soldat sembla commencer à s'inquiéter de sa non-réaction puisqu'il finit par demander :

\- Tony, j'ai vu Pepper sortir il y a quelques instants...tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le brun reposa le regard sur lui, agacé. C'était de sa faute qu'ils en étaient venus à se disputer ! Enfin, disons plutôt que Pepper avait pris la mouche et que c'était putain de ridicule.

L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à remonter le temps et cacher les dessins, mais abandonna l'idée. Il savait que trop l'utiliser lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, et puis, cette dispute couvait depuis leur séparation, alors si les dessins de Steve avaient été le déclencheur, eh bien tant pis. Tony marchait sur des oeufs en permanence en compagnie de la jeune femme depuis quasiment deux mois, peut-être que maintenant la tension allait s'alléger - quoique, c'était peut-être mal parti. Se forçant à sourire sans que ça ait l'air trop factice, il répliqua :

\- Bien sûr Cap, la grande forme !

Il déposa les dessins sur son bureau et se replaça devant ce dernier, bien décidé à retourner dans ses bricolages pour espérer se vider l'esprit, alors que le soldat le fixait toujours d'un air absolument pas convaincu. Il avait entendu la rumeur de la dispute alors qu'il allait voir Tony pour un rapport qu'il devait déjà rendre à Fury depuis deux semaines. Les portes de l'atelier étant vraiment épaisses, les éclats de colère étouffés étaient à peu près les seuls choses qu'il avait pu capter, et il était hors de question qu'il tente d'espionner la vie privée de son camarade.

Néanmoins, à présent qu'il était là et voyait que Tony n'allait pas bien - il n'était pas idiot, c'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure - il se voyait mal lui demander ce rapport comme si de rien n'était. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit par demander :

\- Que diras-tu de sortir un peu ?

En remarquant que Tony le fixait à présent comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième oeil au milieu du front, il ajouta un peu précipitamment :

\- Pour te changer les idées...?

Il n'avait plus l'air très sûr de lui à présent, vu l'air plus que dubitatif qu'arborait Tony face à son idée. Aussi fut-il agréablement surpris lorsque le brun bondit hors de sa chaise et s'exclama :

\- Pourquoi pas, si je reste ici je vais sûrement exploser.

Le brun laissa en plan tout ce sur quoi il était en train de travailler et le suivit, récupérant au passage une veste un peu usée qui trainait sur un dossier de chaise dans un coin. Steve était presque incrédule à l'idée qu'il avait bel et bien réussit à le décider sans trop savoir par quel miracle. Sans attendre, il lui emboîta le pas et le brun demanda :

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Shawarmas ?

L'ingénieur manqua presque de se stopper au beau milieu du couloir, se demandant par quel miracle son coéquipier décidait de l'emmener se remplir l'estomac d'un de ses repas préférés - et le fait surtout qu'il s'en souvienne ! Sérieusement, c'était Jarvis qui lui avait soufflé l'idée ou quoi ?

\- Waouh, que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda le milliardaire avec un sourire amusé.

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? proposa le soldat.

Ces mots firent légèrement grimacer Tony intérieurement - après tout, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait faillit mourir ce jour-là, à foncer droit vers l'ouverture déchirée du ciel en portant un missile nucléaire - mais il se reprit et lui sourit, avant de les emmener en direction de sa voiture.

* * *

Steve l'avait emmené à l'exact même restaurant où ils avaient été après la bataille de New-York : cette fois-ci, les lieux étaient en parfait état, réparés depuis longtemps et l'endroit était quasiment bondé. Après tout, le staff du restaurant s'était permis de prendre une photo des vengeurs en train de dévorer leur repas dans leur établissement, et leur popularité était montée en flèche de manière incroyable, les gens espérant croiser l'un des super-héros venir s'empiffrer, tout comme eux.

C'est également pour cette raison que le blond lui avait enfoncé une casquette sur la tête avant de sortir, et qu'il avait également mis des lunettes de soleil et un de ses sweats trop grands spécial camouflage dans la foule. Le soldat s'était habillé à peu près de la même manière, la capuche de son haut rabattu sur le crâne en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire remarquer où ils ne pourraient jamais manger tranquille.

Finalement il n'y avait pas eu de problème - Tony s'étonnait toujours qu'il soit aussi facile de passer inaperçu, même dans une ville aussi grande - et avaient pu se placer à une table près de la fenêtre, dans un coin.

Après avoir commandé ce qu'ils souhaitaient, le silence s'installa entre eux malgré le brouhaha des autres clients qui discutaient plutôt fortement. Steve le dévisageait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et cela le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait bien compris que c'était une tentative du soldat pour se réconcilier de cette nouvelle dispute, mais il se demandait ce que ce dernier attendait ainsi. Finalement, il finit par ouvrir la bouche et demanda :

\- Tu as fini les réparations sur ton armure, depuis le combat de la semaine dernière ?

Tony devait avouer qu'il était risqué de parler de ce combat, même de manière indirecte de la sorte, et le blond semblait ne pas être dérangé malgré tout.

\- Quasiment, il ne me reste plus qu'à corriger quelques broutilles et repasser un bon coup de peinture dessus, expliqua le brun avec un petit sourire. Et toi, tu n'as pas de nouvelles missions du SHIELD ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, avoua le concerné en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'air intrigué à cette idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils passent leur temps à nous envoyer sur le terrain avec Natasha et Clint mais là, rien...

\- Ils se sont rendus compte à quel point vous étiez nuls et pas discrets niveau infiltration, se moqua l'ingénieur.

Le blond lui jeta un regard faussement outré, même s'il savait très bien que Tony n'avait pas tout à fait tord : après tout, il se souvenait parfaitement d'une mission où Clint avait tout fait foirer en pariant à Natasha qu'il pourrait récupérer la clé USB pleine d'informations confidentielles qu'ils cherchaient avant elle. Résultat, à vouloir être les plus rapides tandis que le Captain chuchotait furieusement derrière eux pour tenter de les en empêcher, en vain, ils n'avaient pas été du tout discrets dans leur course et leur bordel s'était fait entendre dans toute la base, si bien qu'ils avaient dû finir par s'enfuir en courant vu le nombre astronomique de soldats qui étaient prêts à se battre contre eux. Lorsque Tony avait eut vent de l'histoire, il les avait charriés pendant des semaines - et le faisait encore quand l'occasion se présentait, comme ici.

\- Très drôle, Tony, râla le blond en plissant le nez. Je pense plutôt qu'ils cherchent à remonter la piste et trouver les dernières taupes restantes qui nous ont infiltrés pour voler l'Eclate-coeurs.

Le milliardaire acquiesça légèrement à ces mots, retenant une grimace en se rappelant qu'ils en étaient là par sa faute, même s'il avait souhaité bien faire. Malgré tout, Steve semblait ne plus lui en tenir rigueur et il s'en sentait grandement soulagé, même s'il préférait ne pas évoquer directement le sujet qu'il jugeait encore trop sensible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- Je devrais peut-être chercher aussi, il doit bien y avoir des traces d'infiltrations informatiques également,de la fuite d'infos, fit remarquer Tony en jouant avec la salière posée sur la table d'un geste distrait.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, si tu fais ça sans demander avis à Fury et que tu t'infiltres dans les réseaux du SHIELD, il va vraiment être furieux, prévint le soldat.

\- Je suis dans leurs réseaux depuis un moment déjà, fit remarquer son camarade avec un sourire amusé. Je n'ai seulement jamais vraiment pris le temps de fouiller tous leurs fichiers en profondeur, je plaide coupable.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de fouiller si profond.

\- Mais ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que le SHIELD nous cache pas mal d'horribles petits secrets, plaida Tony.

Une grimace déforma le visage du blond à ces mots - il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il était monté sur l'héliporteur et que Tony lui avait confié que le SHIELD n'était pas honnête avec eux et qu'il devait se secouer la cervelle. Pendant que le brun piratait leurs systèmes, lui était allé fouiller sur le terrain, dévoilant le fait que l'organisation souhaitait utiliser le Tesseract pour fabriquer des armes.

Bon sang, il avait dû mal à croire que cela remontait à plus de deux ans maintenant...Le monde ne l'avait pas attendu pour évoluer et continuer de tourner aussi vite.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux...

Steve sembla hésiter un instant puis ajouta :

\- Tu devrais fouiller un peu, alors.

Tony lui jeta un regard surpris, ne pensant pas que son camarade lui donnerait une telle autorisation personnelle, lui qui suivait strictement les ordres - mais il savait aussi se rendre à l'évidence et choisir au mieux, et c'est ce qu'appréciait l'ingénieur chez lui.

\- J'y penserais, assura-t-il avec un sourire, reconnaissant qu'il lui donne son accord.

Tony n'était pas du genre à chercher à avoir l'approbation de qui que ce soit - il suffisait de voir sa vie pour s'en rendre compte! - mais avoir celle de Steve le rassurait, sachant qu'ainsi ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas d'aller fouiller du côté du SHIELD et ses sombres secrets enfouis derrière des lignes de code inviolables - hormis pour lui.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer la conversation puisque leur repas arrivait vers eux, la seule serveuse du restaurant portant leur plateau à bout de bras avec tout un tas d'autres commandes en équilibre sur ses avant bras : s'en était impressionnant. Malheureusement pour elle, les lieux étaient bondés à cette heure, surtout par des famille et leurs enfants, si bien qu'elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le jeune garçon se jetant devant elle pour aller à une autre table et se prit les pieds dans une chaise en s'écartant, la faisant glisser au sol avec tous les plats qui s'éclatèrent dans un vacarme du diable juste devant leur table.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle s'étaient enchaîné les évènements. Pris de pitié pour la pauvre jeune femme couverte de nourriture et de shawarmas écrasés, il se laissa envahir à nouveau par son pouvoir et revint en arrière d'une trentaine de secondes, juste après sa conversation avec son camarade, laissant son environnement devenir flou un instant.

Posant à nouveau les yeux sur Steve, il lui adressa un sourire et s'exclama :

\- Excuse-moi une minute.

Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur, haussant les sourcils en le voyant quitter la table et se diriger droit vers la serveuse qui arrivait en direction des tables. Alors que l'enfant fonçait à nouveau devant elle au dernier moment, le brun réagit au quart de tour et écarta la jeune femme en la tirant par le coude, prenant deux des plats qui menaçaient de tomber. Cette dernière cligna des yeux, surprise, puis le fixa en lui adressant un grand sourire :

\- Vous êtes rapide ! Merci beaucoup !

\- De rien, répondit l'ingénieur en lui rendant son sourire, la laissant récupérer ses plats avant de retourner à sa table.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en direction de Steve.

Ce dernier le fixait avec de grands yeux surpris, les sourcils légèrement froncés en signe d'incompréhension, alors qu'il questionnait :

\- Comment tu savais qu'elle allait tomber ?

Et merde. Se retenant de déglutir avec difficulté, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre contenance et lui adressa un sourire à lui aussi, trouvant une rapide explication un peu bancale à donner :

\- Je ne le savais pas, j'allais seulement aux toilettes, à la base.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu à la table, alors ? demanda le blond.

Bon sang, quand allait-il arrêter d'être perspicace ? Encore heureux que la scène n'avait pas eu lieu sous les yeux de Natasha, il se serait mal vu lui mentir de la sorte sans qu'elle ne le devine du tout !

\- Eh bien, la serveuse apporte nos repas, ça peut attendre, expliqua-t-il en désignant la jeune blonde qui s'était débarrassée des autres commandes et apportait la dernière dans leur direction.

Steve acquiesça, l'air d'accepter son explication et Tony lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir en aide à la jeune femme de cette manière, et il allait surtout devoir faire attention à ce qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduise pas où son pouvoir finirait par être démasqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Prenant une bouchée des shawarmas enfin arrivés sur la table, il lâcha un grognement de satisfaction tout en avalant et s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

\- Cap, c'est sans doute la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou flatté, s'amusa le blond.

\- C'est un compliment, vraiment, assura l'ingénieur, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Steve se contenta de sourire et commença à manger à son tour. Finalement, son idée proposée un peu à la va-vite sans savoir si elle était vraiment pertinente s'avérait parfaite, vu la manière avec laquelle la commande de Tony disparaissait dans son estomac.

\- Tu...tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pepper, tout à l'heure ? osa Steve.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir qu'il abandonna presque aussitôt, l'air las. Il ne parlait jamais de sa relation avec la rousse - enfin, ancienne relation - et le fait que le blond lui demande de se confier était...vraiment trop déstabilisant. C'était déjà compliqué entre eux deux, alors s'ils arrivaient de là...se contentant de secouer la tête, il expliqua rapidement :

\- Ce n'était qu'une dispute, il fallait bien que ça arrive, ça ne faisait que couver depuis notre séparation il y a presque deux mois.

\- Deux mois ? releva le blond.

Voyant que ce dernier était déjà en train de faire le calcul dans sa tête, Tony soupira et ajouta ensuite, une large grimace sur les lèvres :

\- Elle n'a pas été convaincue par Ultron. J'ai beau lui avoir expliqué mon but lorsque je l'ai créé, elle ne se sentait plus de sortir avec quelqu'un mettant sa vie en danger de manière soit-disant inconsidérée, mais également qui menace l'avenir du monde de la sorte.

Steve l'observa face à ces mots mais ne répondit rien, ce qui intrigua légèrement le milliardaire. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils et ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien...

le soldat semblait hésiter, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose de dire ce à quoi il pensait, mais le regard dur que Tony posait sur lui en le voyant indécis le força à continuer :

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord je pense, tu sais...

\- Pardon ? releva Tony, pensant avoir mal compris.

\- Eh bien, essaie de la comprendre un peu, ça ne doit pas être facile de sortir avec quelqu'un qui, effectivement, se met en danger, même si c'est pour une bonne cause. Tout comme Ultron, je ne dis pas que tes intentions n'étaient pas louables, mais faire cela dans le dos de tout le monde au risque que ça tourne à la catastrophe, comme ça c'est produit, c'était totalement inconscient...

Tony écarquilla les yeux à ses mots et serra les poings, reposant son shawarma quasiment terminé sur son assiette. Son regard se fit plus dur tandis qu'il demandait :

\- Donc, je n'ai pas le droit de tenter de rendre le monde meilleur ? persiffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! se défendit Steve, commençant à s'inquiéter en voyant le changement d'humeur soudain de son camarade alors qu'il venait tout juste de calmer les choses. Mais il y avait sûrement une meilleure façon de faire...

\- Ah oui, laquelle, dis moi, si tu es si intelligent ! explosa le brun, frappant violemment sur la table.

Ce dernier avait attiré l'attention sur lui et le silence se fit une poignée de secondes dans le restaurant alors qu'il reprenait à voix basse :

\- Je n'aurait donc pas dû tenter de créer Ultron, c'est cela, à quoi tu penses, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve ne répondit rien, mais le silence parlait de lui-même. Il savait que Tony ne cherchait qu'à faire au mieux, mais pas souvent de la meilleure des manières, la plus réfléchie. Mais ses états d'âme, le brun s'en souciait peu et il se leva d'un bond, lui jetant un regard perturbé, mêlé d'hésitation et de colère, comme si une idée couvait sous son crâne, près à faire des ravages - Steve avait appris à reconnaître celle lueur de presque folie dans les yeux de l'homme de fer, et elle lui avait toujours fait peur, car cela annonçait souvent la catastrophe en devenir.

\- Tony...tenta-t-il.

\- Non ! Juste...ferme-là.

Le blond referma la bouche, le dévisageant avec la boule au ventre, tandis que le brun explosait, se souciant peu d'être devenu le spectacle vivant des familles venues manger ici :

\- Ah, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Ultron par-ci, Ultron par-là ! Comment, c'était pour rendre le monde meilleur ? Mais on s'en contrefout, puisque ça a été un fiasco, blâmons seulement l'imbécile qui croit en la paix ! C'est ça hien ?!

\- Non, Tony, tu...

\- J'ai bien compris le message, et vous savez quoi ? le coupa le milliardaire.

Il lui adressa un regard furieux, et termina :

\- Je vais faire ne sorte qu'Ultron n'ait jamais existé, et plus personne ne pourra jamais me blâmer.

Steve le fixa d'un regard perdu, sans comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là - ce n'est pas comme s'il était possible de remonter le temps et réparer ses erreurs! - mais Tony avait déjà quitté le restaurant en courant, ignorant le Captain qui l'appelait derrière lui.

* * *

Tony n'avait pas vu le temps défiler alors qu'il rentrait à la tour au pas de course, saluant à peine Jarvis en revenant. Il se dirigea vers son atelier à grands pas, ordonna à son IA de tout boucler, que personne ne vienne ici en son absence. Quoique s'il réussissait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, l'avenir changerait et cette scène n'existerait sûrement plus, mais il n'en était pas sûr et préférait prendre des précautions plutôt que de revenir du passé juste sous les yeux d'un de ses camarades.

Une fois ceci fait, il se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau, cherchant quelque chose de précis qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter - et à présent, il s'en félicitait. Repérant rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, il tira du fond du tiroir un minuscule composant, plaque verte parcourue de circuits à moitié carbonisée et pliée vers le milieu. Il s'agissait d'une des pièces principales d'Ultron, qu'il avait récupéré lorsque ce dernier avait été vaincu, autant parce qu'il était un nostalgique de ses vieux rêves de paix, mais aussi car elle contenait le secret de fabrication de l'IA diabolique et il ne voulait pas que ces infos tombent entre les mains du SHIELD venu faire le ménage.

Inspirant à fond, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à roulettes de son bureau, fixant le petit composant, se demandant si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais les paroles de Steve lui revinrent en tête et soudain, il n'hésita plus.

Se concentrant sur le composant, il laissa son environnement devenir flou jusqu'à s'effacer, et ce dernier fut alors remplacé par le brouhaha de la foule et les lumières chaleureuses de sa tour : à présent il se trouvait à cette soirée organisée presque deux mois plus tôt à l'un des étages, en compagnie des invités et des autres vengeurs.

Il venait de remonter le temps, deux mois en arrière, le soir-même où Ultron avait détruit Jarvis jusqu'à obtenir une propre conscience, et il allait empêcher ça dès maintenant.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey ! c: Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :) Comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses vont bouger dès le prochain chapitre, notre Tony a enfin décidé de modifier son passé (sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences pour l'instant...)

Je vais continuer à rythmer le texte avec celui du Petit Prince évidemment, vous comprendrez pourquoi bien plus tard, je ne dis rien pour l'instant ! :) Ensuite, quant à Pepper ne vous méprenez pas, j'apprécie beaucoup ce perso mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à la comprendre, je la trouve peu conciliante envers Tony, et leur rupture totalement inexpliquée dans Civil War n'a pas aidé du tout :') Je voulais faire en sorte de ne pas la rendre détestable non plus durant sa discussion avec Tony car malgré tout elle s'inquiète, j'espère que ça ira! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour pour l'instant...:) Pour en revenir à GotGvol2, je crois que le film que j'attends le plus maintenant c'est Infinity War! x) Les voir tous réunis...et puis, je l'avoue, même s'ils ne se sont jamais vus j'ai toujours bien vu Tony et Peter ensembles donc j'ai hâte de voir leurs univers réunis, vous me verrez arriver au tournant avec des fics sur eux dans un an ! :D Je vais être là encore un moment ! ^^

Breeeef en tout cas je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre (sûrement dimanche prochain car je devrais avoir le temps d'écrire la suite ! :D) donc à bientôt les loulous ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le soleil

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello les loulous, comment ça va ? :D Désolée pour le petit retard d'une semaine mais j'ai été pas mal occupée :) En tout cas nous revoilà pour ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car ça commence à vraiment bouger à partir d'aujourd'hui ! :3 Il était vraiment sympa à écrire, hormis peut-être la fin où je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je l'ai réécrit deux fois et ça n'allait toujours pas selon moi, donc j'espère que ça ira pour vous ! :)

Concernant le prochain chapitre il est déjà terminé, donc le chapitre 5 sera là dimanche prochain sans faute, et je pense qu'il vous plaira...;) Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! :D

Encore une fois, je remercie tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui laissent d'adorables reviews vous êtes des anges et ça me pousse à écrire encore plus (sans rire, j'ai un chapitre d'avance dans mon ordi, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années ça! Sortons le champagne! XD) donc encore merci et bonne lecture! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le soleil**

Tony observa un instant les lieux, envahit par les bruits de la fête, ayant l'impression de se retrouver en plein rêve éveillé. Tout était comme deux mois plus tôt : la musique, les invités dont il reconnaissait la plupart des visages, et tous les autres vengeurs étaient là, ainsi que quelques agents du SHIELD comme Maria Hill - tout était à l'identique de la fête, deux mois auparavant. Il était revenu au moment où il se trouvait au bar en compagnie de Thor, les doigts enroulés élégamment autour d'une flute de champagne tandis qu'il écoutait Rhodey lui raconter une blague à l'humour douteux - enfin, écouter était un bien grand mot actuellement, il tentait plutôt de se remettre de son bond dans le temps.

Pour lui, cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui effectué plus d'une semaine plus tôt, où il avait eu l'occasion inespérée de revoir sa mère. La première fois, il s'était contenté de profiter de l'instant, encore sous le choc et incrédule, et puis à cette époque il était encore jeune, donc ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais là, il venait de remonter de seulement deux mois, avant une catastrophe survenue par sa faute, et savoir qu'il pouvait l'empêcher lui donnait une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac, comme le poids des responsabilités pesant sur sa poitrine. Tony n'était pas un mégalomane en puissance, car nulle doute que si un tel pouvoir venait à se trouver entre les mains de quelqu'un comme Loki, le monde irait courir à sa perte : mais cette fois encore, il souhaitait juste effacer ses erreurs et empêcher le plus de morts possible, et il en avait l'occasion pour la toute première fois.

Souriant à Rhodey, il discuta avec lui comme si de rien n'était, le laissant de côté et s'éclipsa dès que l'occasion se présenta. Hésitant un instant, il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne cherchait à lui parler dans l'immédiat mais bien mal lui en prit lorsqu'il vit Steve quitter la compagnie de Bruce un peu plus loin pour avancer vers lui. Retenant son souffle, le brun le fixa avancer vers lui d'un pas étrangement assuré, une flûte à la main également.

\- Tony, lâcha le soldat en arrivant à sa hauteur, lui adressant un minuscule sourire.

Le brun haussa un sourcil sans comprendre. Dans le passé, le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole : mais après tout, puisqu'il venait de couper court à sa discussion avec Rhodey alors qu'elle avait été à la base beaucoup plus longue, cela signifiait qu'il modifiait déjà le passé et que les gestes des autres pouvaient être différents, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir le blond venir lui parler, d'autant qu'en plus c'était tendu entre eux à cette époque du passé, même si le fait que Tony ait faillit mourir avait un peu calmé le jeu.

\- Steve, salua-t-il finalement sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- C'est sympa, comme soirée, tu as le don pour organiser ce genre de choses, fit son camarade avec toujours, ce même sourire gentil qu'il lui adressait, le regard baissé sur son champagne.

\- Merci, je suis content que ça te plaise, répondit Tony d'un ton hésitant.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, et le brun se demanda si Steve allait enfin dire pourquoi il était venu l'aborder, car il se doutait que ce dernier avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps lorsqu'il baissa un peu les yeux vers lui et demanda :

\- Natasha m'a dit que tu bossais sur un prototype de casque...pour moi ?

Un peu surpris d'entendre parler de cela maintenant, Tony releva la tête, croisant les prunelles azur du blond qui brillaient d'un air surexcité à peine contenu. Il se souvenait de ce projet commencé il y a trois mois - enfin, disons plutôt un mois s'il comptait à partir de cette soirée - qu'il avait totalement laissé à l'abandon lorsque qu'Ultron était apparut, mais plus exactement en voyant que ses relations avec Steve étaient devenus si compliquées. A cette époque, il n'avait pas voulu que le blond croit qu'il tente de l'acheter avec son invention et n'avait pas cherché à lui en parler. Il se rappelait effectivement l'avoir mentionné à Natasha, mais cela lui semblait remonter à tellement loin...ces voyages dans le temps allaient vite le perdre, s'il en faisait trop.

\- C'est exact, mais ce n'est qu'un brouillon pour l'instant, répondit-il d'un air un peu hésitant.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en train de parler d'un prototype, on aurait put croire que Tony venait d'annoncer la nouvelle de l'année, vu la manière dont le sourire de Steve débordait de chaque côté de son visage. Baissant la tête, il cacha son propre sourire alors que le blond continuait :

\- J'ai hâte de le voir.

\- J'espère surtout qu'il te plaira, avoua Tony.

\- C'est sûr et certain, lui répondit Steve d'un air assuré, comme si pour lui, il n'était même pas question que le brun puisse faire quelque chose de déplaisant.

Le sourire de Tony ne quitta plus son visage, et il se demanda un instant, si le fait qu'il ait créé Ultron et ait provoqué tant de malheur à cause de ça, les avaient éloignés Steve et lui de manière aussi brusque puisqu'en cet instant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, et ce calme reposant entre eux était tellement différent de ce à quoi il était habitué...

\- Je voudrais que ce soit tout le temps comme ça...murmura-t-il un peu trop fort, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna son camarade à ses côtés.

\- Rien, répondit Tony après un instant d'hésitation.

Steve baissa les yeux vers lui et le brun lui adressa un sourire d'excuse sans savoir quoi répondre. Malgré tout, il restait toujours des moments de flottement entre eux, et il se désolait de ne pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Mais il pouvait arranger les choses, il le savait.

Tony profita encore un peu de l'ambiance de cette soirée perdue dans le temps puis reposa sa flûte de champagne sur le comptoir de son bar avant de se diriger vers l'un des ascenseurs après avoir salué Steve, bien décidé à retourner dans l'atelier pour mettre fin au massacre qu'allait faire Ultron, avant même que ça ne commence. Appuyant sur le numéro d'étage correspondant, il regarda ces derniers défiler sur l'écran tout en tirant sur le noeud de sa cravate qu'il avait fait trop serré lors de cette soirée.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Une fois qu'il aurait réparé son erreur, comment les deux prochains mois se seraient déroulés ? Comment pourrait-il en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle réalité réécrite qu'il aurait donc manqué en retournant à la bonne date ? Tout cela l'intriguait, et il avait hâte de revenir pour voir tous les bons changements qu'il aurait apporté.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le "ding" de l'ascenseur qui le laissa sortir en ouvrant les portes qui coulissèrent sans un bruit. Entrant dans l'atelier, il remarqua presque immédiatement la manière dont le spectre bleu de l'IA qu'était Ultron était en train d'avancer et déjà d'absorber celle orange de Jarvis.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il, approchant en courant des deux IAs.

Il consulta rapidement quelques relevés affichés sur des hologrammes tremblants à cause de l'énergie qu'Ultron commençait déjà à dévorer. Remarquant des machines en route sans son accord, il descendit rapidement sous le sol recouvert de larges plaques en verre, remarquant immédiatement le corps qu'Ultron s'était créé en obligeant les machines de Tony à travailler. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et s'en approcha, observant ce qu'il s'y passait et tentant de repérer le composant qui l'avait aidé à voyager dans le temps mais qui se trouvait également être une des pièces principales de l'IA, qu'il devait détacher pour empêcher ce dernier de leur faire le moindre mal.

Repoussant les bras robotiques hors de sa vue, l'ingénieur approcha de la tête en pleine construction, s'armant d'un tournevis pour effectuer ce pour quoi il était là.

Il repéra presque immédiatement le composant qu'il recherchait ainsi que sa petite plaquette de circuits verte, à moitié recouverte de pièces de métal et difficile d'accès. Lâchant un juron, il entreprit de la détacher, ignorant les machines qu'Ultron venait de retourner subitement contre lui et qui tentaient de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Néanmoins, Tony avait l'habitude des machines récalcitrantes et cela ne l'empêcha pas d'arracher les plaques de métal puis de dévisser le circuit - avant de finir par l'arracher à la main en voyant que c'était beaucoup trop long, faisant jaillir un arc d'électricité qui manqua de le toucher de peu.

Aussitôt, toutes les machines semblèrent s'éteindre d'un seul coup, devenant immobiles face au brun qui avait atterrit les fesses sur le sol à force de tirer sur le composant pour le retirer de force, légèrement essoufflé. Se reprenant, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et entrouvrit les doigts, fixant le petit objet électronique au creux de sa main, qui semblait si inoffensif de prime abord. Il avait du mal à croire que ce petit truc avait provoqué des milliers de morts - que ce minuscule composant qu'il avait fabriqué avait été une telle catastrophe. En réalité, peut-être que s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait réellement pu détruire le monde, avec ses inventions défiant l'imagination, et cette constatation l'effraya presque,tentant de se conforter en se disant que jamais il ne ferait des choses pareilles intentionnellement.

Finissant par se remettre sur ses pieds, il serra le minuscule circuit entre ses doigts, inspirant à fond avant de le glisser dans sa poche, n'ayant pas le coeur à le détruire - et puis, il vallait mieux. Même si c'était peu probable, les choses modifiées pouvaient devenir pires, et il lui fallait un moyen de retourner encore en arrière, juste au cas-où. A la place, il se contenta de détruire lui-même sa propre invention à l'aide d'un virus rapide, ainsi que toute trace de son existence de ses fichiers personnels, le coeur serré en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu accompir avec - mais la pensée de toutes les victimes qu'il avait causées le retint bien assez de faire une erreur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les contours de sa vue ne deviennent flous, et la seconde d'après son laboratoire disparaissait sous ses yeux, avant d'être de retour dans ce dernier presque aussi vite.

Un peu pris par surprise, le brun cligna des yeux et appela :

\- Jarvis ?

\- Monsieur ? releva poliment l'IA.

\- Combien de temps je suis parti ?

\- Environ un quart d'heure, monsieur.

Tony acquiesça d'un air distrait, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. De prime abord, rien ne semblait avoir changé, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec les autres vengeurs. La seule chose qu'il l'intriguait dans l'immédiat, c'est le fait que Jarvis n'oublie pas ses sauts dans le temps lorsqu'il modifiait ce dernier, ce qui aurait dû tout effacer. La seule raison possible était sûrement parce que l'IA stockait cela sur des disques durs et des rames, et que d'une certaine manière le temps ne semblait pas effacer les fichiers.

Inspirant à fond, il demanda à son IA, le coeur au bord des lèvres, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement subitement apparu dans la voix :

\- Jarvis, quels sont les évènements majeurs arrivés ces deux derniers mois ?

\- Il n'y a rien de notable ayant besoin d'être cité, monsieur. Le dernier évènement d'importance mondiale remonte à bien plus loin, il s'agit de votre bataille contre les Chitauris.

Tony sentit presque ses genoux céder brusquement sous son poids tremblant à ses mots et il glissa sur le sol de son atelier, incapable de penser correctement. Un rire un peu étranglé, totalement nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

\- J'ai réussi...

Pris soudainement d'un doute, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer, il se redressa d'un bond, quittant l'atelier à grands pas avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans le salon, déterminé. Il arriva dans la pièce en question en mois d'une minute, remarquant immédiatement Steve et Thor installés devant des dessins animés, fixant l'écran d'un air particulièrement intrigué, voir perdu, tentant sûrement de donner un sens à ce qu'ils étaient en train de fixer. Tony avança vers eux d'un geste lent, les fixant en se demandant si tout ça était bien réel et il demanda alors, voyant que les deux venaient de lever les yeux vers lui :

\- Que savez-vous à propos d'Ultron ?

Les deux héros le fixèrent en fronçant les sourcils, se jetèrent un regard entre eux et ce fut Thor qui demanda :

\- Ami Stark, qu'est-ce que ce Ultron dont vous parlez ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente : son sourire un peu tremblant s'étala davantage sur ses traits et le reste de son corps le lâcha à nouveau et il s'écroula devant ses deux camarades soudain paniqués.

\- Tony !

Les deux autres héros se levèrent d'un bond pour se pencher vers lui, inquiets de voir ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement. Steve s'approcha un peu plus, posant une main sur son épaule et baissant la tête pour croiser le regard de l'ingénieur devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe.

\- Tony...? répéta-t-il d'un air hésitant, se demandant quoi faire.

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui, et Steve se figea presque aussitôt en voyant l'air rayonnant qu'arborait son camarade, malgré le fait qu'il vienne de s'effondrer juste devant eux. Hésitant encore, il finit par demander à Thor de les laisser seuls, et si ce dernier protesta, il accepta finalement en voyant l'air sérieux du soldat, quittant la pièce. Reportant à nouveau son attention sur le milliardaire, Steve l'aida gentiment à se remettre debout et l'entraina vers la cuisine pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, se dirigeant ensuite vers la machine à café pendant qu'il demandait :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Tony ? C'est la première que je te vois...comme ça, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Le concerné ne répondit pas immédiatement, un sourire barrant toujours son visage. Pour Steve, c'était presque comme si son coéquipier était totalement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Pas que cela ne lui fasse pas plaisir de voir son ami d'aussi bonne humeur, mais il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ça, car aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à tirer un tel sourire à Tony - et cela faisait mal, même s'il n'allait pas l'avouer, jamais.

\- Ce n'est rien, plus rien d'important, répondit Tony en secouant la tête, commençant à se calmer petit à petit.

Il accepta la tasse de café tendue par Steve, jouant avec la cuillère d'un air un peu distrait, ayant toujours l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Pas d'Ultron. Il n'avait jamais causé le moindre massacre.

Fixant le blond qui s'installa face à lui à la table, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cela semblait soudainement plus simple de communiquer avec le soldat, et il se demanda un instant si le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais eut cette erreur de sa part leur permette d'être plus proches, car cela en avait tout l'air. Prenant une gorgée de café brûlante, il tenta d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur de son camarade qui souhaitait sûrement ne savoir plus, mais il ne dirait rien, jamais, pas alors que ce n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir d'un passé devenu inexistant.

\- Si tu le dis...je te fais confiance, lâcha finalement Steve après l'avoir observé un petit moment, jouant avec la salière restée sur la table.

\- Merci, Steve, répondit presque aussitôt le brun, un sourire s'étirant à nouveau sur son visage.

Il était encore submergé par l'émotion qu'il tentait de retenir, son sourire reprenant sa place à peine partit, et son corps continuant de trembler, incapable de croire à ce qu'il avait réussit à faire : l'adrénaline semblait à peine retombée, et cela se voyait clairement lorsqu'on le fixait. Il lui fallut un long moment pour réussir à se calmer, sous le regard du bond qui ne semblait pas décidé à s'éloigner de sitôt, bien que restant parfaitement silencieux, se contentant de l'observer comme s'il pouvait lire en lui, en vain bien entendu.

* * *

Le reste de la journée était honnêtement un peu flou pour Tony, qui nageait dans un espèce de brouillard de joie intense, se contentant de ne rien faire et de traîner dans sa tour en compagnie de ses camarades - du moins, ceux présents sur les lieux - sans parvenir vraiment à se départir de ce sourire qui illuminait un peu trop son visage. Cela interpelait tout le monde mais Steve avait vite fait comprendre que les questions étaient inutiles alors plus personne en avait posé, se contentant de profiter de la bonne humeur de leur Iron Man national.

Malgré tout, la journée avait finit par arriver à son terme et Tony semblait enfin descendu du petit nuage sur lequel il flottait, réalisant enfin ce dont il était capable. Son esprit tournait déjà à cent à l'heure, se demandant ce qu'il serait capable de faire d'autre de tout aussi incroyable, et il pouvait à peine se retenir tant il était surexcité. Son visage était enfin redevenu neutre, réfléchissant avec intensité alors qu'il mangeait en compagnie des vengeurs rentrés à la tour. Ils avaient grignoté des pizzas qu'ils avaient fait livrer devant un film puis, aux alentours de minuit décidèrent qu'il était temps de se coucher et se séparèrent.

Tony retourna rapidement à sa chambre, se sentant si bien qu'il pensait ne pas avoir besoin de son rituel familier ce soir, et qu'il n'aurait pas à demander à Steve. Arrivé devant la porte, il se glissa à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui, s'approchant de son lit, remarquant presque aussitôt que quelque chose ne semblait pas à sa place du tout.

En effet, il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit.

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, il approcha à pas lents et se figea de stupeur en reconnaissant les cheveux d'un roux presque écarlate de Pepper étalés sur l'un des oreillers, semblant endormie.

Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique tout de suite, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là - hormis le fait que, comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, elle ne l'attendait généralement pas pour se coucher et préférait éviter leurs réunions de groupe de super-héros devant la télé avec des pizzas ou tout autre plat tout prêt.

Avançant en direction du lit, la jeune femme dû l'entendre arriver ou devait seulement être en train de somnoler car elle remua entre les draps avant d'ouvrir les yeux, se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui jeter un regard, souriante. Aussitôt, cela fit se figer Tony qui ne savait soudainement plus quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame :

\- Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir dormir ?

Le concerné resta figé à sa place, incapable de réagir. Que faisait-elle ici alors qu'ils étaient sensés être séparés depuis des mois, bon sang ?!

Ah, évidemment. La raison lui vint soudainement, rendant la situation bien plus claire à ses yeux. Puisqu'Ultron avait été l'une des raisons principales de leur rupture, à présent que cet évènement n'était jamais arrivé, ils étaient logiquement toujours ensembles.

Mais Tony ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se glisser dans ce lit, faire comme si de rien n'était en dormant avec elle, alors qu'il savait. Qu'il savait que son rituel, ses moutons aux traits familiers étaient pour elle ennuyeux, alors qu'il en avait tellement besoin. A présent qu'il savait ce qu'elle en pensait réellement, il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre, hors de question. Secouant la tête, il recula un peu, inquiétant la jeune femme qui s'assit totalement sur le lit, s'approchant du bord tout en demandant :

\- Tony, tout va bien ?

Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec elle, alors il se contenta de reculer encore, de secouer la tête en pinçant les lèvres, le regard obstinément baissé vers le sol. La rousse finit par se lever, lui demandant d'approcher. Hésitant un instant, il finit par s'exécuter et avança avec lenteur, se plantant près de la table de chevet, juste en face d'elle. Pepper posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule et demanda avec douceur :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme afficha un air soudainement agacé et murmura d'un ton un peu las :

\- Tu as besoin des moutons, c'est ça ?

Le ton ennuyé de sa voix termina de décider Tony et il s'écarta d'un coup d'épaule, retirant la main de la rousse avant de lui jeter un regard noir, les lèvres un peu tremblantes alors qu'il s'exclamait avec force :

\- Lâche-moi !

Pepper lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension mais il l'ignora, se contentant de la pousser légèrement pour accéder à la table de chevet, récupérant son exemplaire du Petit Prince ainsi que les quelques feuilles blanches et un crayon qui trainaient dans le tiroir du petit meuble. Ignorant les appels de la rousse, il emporta son butin et quitta sa chambre - non, ce qui était sensé être leur chambre - sans se retourner.

Laissant ses pas le guider, il tenta de juguler la crise de panique qui commençait déjà à secouer tout son corps, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement à la situation, et il ne remarqua que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que celle à laquelle il avait frappé était la chambre de Steve.

Le blond le fixa d'un air surpris, se demandant sûrement ce que son camarade voulait à une telle heure alors que tout le monde était déjà partit se coucher, mais ses pensées s'interrompirent d'elles-même en voyant à quel point le milliardaire semblait bouleversé.

\- Tony...? appela-t-il avec hésitation, se demandant quoi faire.

Le concerné le fixa avec cette urgence au fond du regard, comme s'il avait peur que Pepper ne débarque au coin d'un couloir pour tenter de lui parler, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à cet instant précis. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout ce que allait impliquer le fait de modifier le passé mais sur le coup, il était tellement poussé à bout par les paroles presque accusatrices du soldat qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit, ne pensant qu'à effacer cette erreur qu'on ne faisait que lui rappeler sans cesse. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout ce que ça impliquait, mais aussi que tous les derniers efforts faits avec Steve étaient réduits à néant de manière soudaine, tant et si bien que les dessins que le blond avait fait pour lui ne devaient même plus exister dans cette réalité. Néanmoins, Tony croyait encore qu'il était possible de recommencer cela, de demander à Steve de l'aider. La première fois, il avait fait cela alors qu'ils avaient bien dû mal à s'entendre : à présent que dans cette réalité, leur relation semblait bien meilleure, il n'y aurait aucun rejet, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'il leva les yeux vers Steve et demanda, plein d'espoir :

\- _«_ _Dessine-moi un mouton._ _»._

Le blond le considéra du regard un instant, tentant vainement de comprendre ce que Tony sous-entendait ainsi, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur le livre un peu abîmé que les doigts crispés du brun serraient compulsivement, et son visage s'éclaira en comprenant enfin la référence. Avec lenteur, il approcha la main de celles de l'ingénieur et récupéra avec lenteur le roman, s'écartant un peu pour laisser un Tony un peu tremblant entrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que remarqua Tony en ouvrant les yeux, c'est qu'il avait dormi bien plus qu'en temps normal - en témoigne la lumière du soleil caressant son visage depuis les fenêtres. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta d'échapper aux rayons presque aveuglants en enfonçant sans cérémonie son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait, lâchant un grognement agacé. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son lit non plus, vu l'odeur vaguement familière dans laquelle il venait de plonger le nez en pensant qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils sans bouger, il plissa le nez et inspira profondément pour tenter de raviver sa mémoire. L'odeur de gel douche, ainsi que de quelque chose qui lui faisait penser aux pâtisseries que sa mère lui faisait bien des décennies plus tôt, sans oublier cette fragrance qui lui faisait penser à du papier ou de la peinture, et celle encore qui lui rappelait les rares étreintes de son père, à l'odeur de moteur, de fer et de cuir.

Tout cela lui rappelait sans aucun doute quelque chose mais mal réveillé comme il était, les souvenirs peinaient à faire surface, se battant pour apparaître dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que cela lui revienne enfin.

\- Steve, lâcha-t-il soudainement, la voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage.

Il se redressa presque aussitôt qu'il eut comprit la situation, jetant un regard circulaire à la chambre où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait bien de celle que Steve avait finalement décidé d'investir quelques jours plus tôt, quoique dans cette nouvelle réalité, le blond était sûrement là depuis plus longtemps vu le nombre impressionant d'affaires déjà présentes - mais néanmoins parfaitement rangées. Il y avait là énormément de choses pour dessiner, peindre, etc...des toiles entamées mais aussi vierges étaient callées contre les murs, et Tony fut impressionné de voir tout ça - il savait que Steve aimait dessiner, mais pas à ce point-là, cela semblait être une véritable passion, à vrai dire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était presque dommage de n'avoir jamais pris le temps d'en discuter avec son camarade...

Se redressant avec lenteur, il se frotta les yeux, remarquant immédiatement le canapé un peu plus loin où une couverture pas encore repliée trainait à moitié sur le sol. Il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit dernière avec exactitude mais il semblait en tout cas que le blond lui avait gentiment laissé son lit. Enfin, Tony se souvenait parfaitement de lui avoir réclamé ses moutons, parce que lui, cela ne semblait pas le déranger, au contraire de Pepper. Et il avait eut raison, même si les derniers jours avaient été effacés à cause de son voyage dans le temps, Steve n'avait eut aucun mal à deviner à nouveau ce que souhaitait le milliardaire, et avait réussit à l'aider sans aucun problème - Tony pouvait même voir d'ici les dessins de moutons reposant sur la table de chevet du soldat. Sans même s'en rendre compte, un sourire étira ses lèvres en se rendant compte à quel point il avait de la chance de pouvoir compter son camarade comme un ami - car c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient pour de bon dans cette réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois, intervint une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant, Tony fit face à Steve qui venait d'arriver, poussant la porte de sa chambre avant de s'appuyer négligemment contre le chambranle. Il portait encore sa tenue de nuit d'hier soir malgré l'heure tardive - plus de onze heures trente-cinq, remarqua le brun en jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil posé près des dessins. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda à son camarade :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

\- Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir, j'ai préféré te laisser comme ça, avoua le blond avec une moue gênée. J'en ai profité pour dormir un peu aussi, il faut dire que je ne le fais jamais.

\- C'est vrai que tu as tendance à te lever aux aurores, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, fit remarquer l'ingénieur avec une grimace.

\- Tu peux parler, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir avec tes heures de sommeil grappillées tous les trois jours, charria le soldat d'un air moqueur.

Tony se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant, s'étirant légèrement et ignorant son ventre qui se mit à gargouiller, sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rende à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Comptant se lever, il se figea bien avant lorsque la voix de son ami retentit de nouveau dans la pièce à l'odeur de peinture :

\- Que c'est-il passé, hier soir ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard froid, presque glacial en voyant qu'il avait osé poser la question - mais après tout, puisqu'ils semblaient plus proches à présent, il était normal que le blond s'autorise à lui poser la question pour savoir pourquoi il était arrivé sans prévenir à sa porte hier soir.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua Tony en se levant.

Approchant de l'entrée de la porte, il s'attendit à ce que Steve tente d'en savoir un peu plus mais non, ce dernier le laissa tranquille, les sourcils légèrement froncés et un air véritablement inquiet sur le visage. En le frôlant pour se rendre dans la cuisine et aller manger, Tony se sentit presque assaillit par l'odeur du soldat qui lui rappelait avec force celle dans laquelle il venait de glisser son nez, juste au creux de l'oreiller. Frissonnant légèrement, il s'éloigna rapidement avant de vouloir approcher plus près, pris d'une impulsion, et avança sans regarder en arrière, entendant parfaitement Steve le suivre pour aller manger, lui aussi.

* * *

\- Tony, il faut qu'on parle.

Le milliardaire n'en revenait pas. Pepper osait lui poser cet ultimatum alors qu'il venait juste de sortir du lit de Ste- du lit tout court, c'était moins suspect- et venait à peine de se servir un café en compagnie du blond, tous les deux installés à table en silence, avec quelques croissants français et des pancakes posés sur une assiette devant eux.

\- Je prends mon petit-déjeuner, là, répliqua le brun en fixant la rousse qui venait de se glisser dans la pièce pour approcher d'eux.

Pepper plissa le nez, le considérant du regard un instant. Tony détestait voir cet air pincé sur son visage, cachant mal la colère qui semblait l'habiter. Il savait qu'il avait réagit excessivement la veille, mais à la pensée de tous ces moments où elle avait accepté son rituel pour l'aider à lutter contre ses insomnies, et donc toutes les fois où cela avait dû l'exaspérer mais qu'elle l'avait caché, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux à son tour, mais il le cachait un peu mieux - il était bien plus doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, se contentant d'afficher un flegme manifeste, ayant l'air peu affecté par la présence de la jeune femme qui en réalité, le hérissait.

Le petit train de pensées de Pepper sembla enfin atteindre sa destination souhaitée car elle fixa son visage comme pour y déceler quelque chose, avant de finalement demander :

\- Où as-tu dormi ?

Tony se retint de feuler de colère à l'air accusateur qu'avait pris sa petite-amie, comme s'il devait immédiatement se sentir coupable de quelque chose : après tout, il aurait très bien pu dormir sur le canapé un peu inconfortable de son atelier où l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis inutilisées mais non, elle semblait directement l'accuser d'il ne savait quoi, cela s'entendait dans sa voix.

Coincé entre eux deux, puisque Tony était assis en face de la porte et que c'était par ici que Pepper venait d'entrer, Steve semblait tout à fait mal à l'aise face à ce qui ressemblait en tout points à une dispute de couple. Il gardait la tête obstinément baissée, jouant d'un air distrait avec la cuillère plongée dans son café - et le brun était prêt à parier qu'il réfléchissait intensément à la meilleure manière de s'éclipser avant que l'orage n'éclate entre lui et Pepper. Néanmoins, Tony ne souhaitait sûrement pas la laisser ruiner cet instant de calme en compagnie de Steve, aussi répliqua-t-il :

\- On parlera plus tard, lorsque j'aurai finit de prendre mon petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'une douche.

Pepper allait pour protester malgré le ton froid et sans appel du brun, mais à la surprise des deux, ce fut Steve qui se tourna vers la jeune femme, sortant de son mutisme pour lui faire remarquer :

\- Je pense que Tony a tout de même le droit de souffler un peu avant que tu ne lui hurles dessus.

Cela eut le don de clouer le bec de Pepper mais également de Tony, qui fixa son camarade avec de grands yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, mais c'était apparemment le cas. La rousse sembla hésiter encore un peu puis finit par tourner les talons, l'air mécontente, quittant la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot.

\- Wouah, c'est la première fois que je la vois abandonner aussi vite la discussion ! s'exclama le brun avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû, c'est ça ? fit soudainement Steve, l'air mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais-

\- Non non! le coupa brusquement Tony. Au contraire, merci d'être intervenu. Nous devons avoir cette discussion, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me harceler de la sorte.

Steve sembla rassuré à ces mots, ses épaules se relâchant lentement tandis que son visage prenait un air soulagé. Attrapant un croissant, il continua à prendre son petit déjeuner sans un mot, l'air seulement songeur. Tony réfléchit à son tour, se perdant dans ses pensées, se demandant comment les choses allaient se dérouler entre Pepper et lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait échapper à la discussion et expliquer son départ précipité de la veille, quittant leur chambre pour rejoindre le soldat - car Tony ne se leurrait pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la jeune femme n'apprenne où il avait passé la nuit - si elle n'avait pas déjà deviné, vu la perspicacité dont elle était capable de faire preuve parfois.

Malgré tout cela, il ne savait plus comment il voulait que les choses se passent. Il aimait la jeune femme, à n'en pas douter, mais la voir être constamment sur son dos et ne pas comprendre qu'il souhaite juste sauver le plus de vies possibles, parfois au détriment de la sienne... c'était difficile, il ne pouvait le cacher. Entre ça et le fait qu'elle soit si ennuyée par ce rituel qui lui était essentiel pour lutter contre ses insomnies...à croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! Il n'y pouvait rien si, certains soirs, les cauchemars étaient si proches qu'il ne pouvait s'endormir sans lire ce roman si cher à son coeur qui lui rappelait son enfance en compagnie de sa mère. Il valait peut-être mieux pour tous les deux qu'ils soient séparés pour de bon, comme l'ancienne réalité...en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à tout refaire depuis le début à chaque fois qu'il modifierait le passé, où il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

A réfléchir de cette manière sans un mot, Tony n'avait pas remarqué son regard perdu dans le vide depuis quelques minutes, ou plutôt sur Steve qui se trouvait face à lui. Ce dernier s'agitait un peu sur sa chaise, persuadé que l'ingénieur le fixait lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne termine rapidement son petit-déjeuner avant de le saluer d'un air distrait, partant en direction de sa propre chambre pour aller y prendre une douche. Steve resta là, indécis, se demandant pourquoi le brun était soudainement aussi distrait.

* * *

Tony savait qu'il devait avoir de nouveau cette discussion avec Pepper - il lui semblait qu'il n'en finirait jamais, bon sang ! - mais pour l'instant, une idée venait de le traverser et il préféra prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner à son atelier, attrapant la première feuille à sa portée, bien décidé à faire une liste plutôt spéciale. Il lui fallut le reste de la matinée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour finir la fameuse liste. Lorsque ce fut finit, il reposa son stylo sur sa table en verre, contemplant les mots étalés, impressionné par leur nombre.

Sur sa feuille, il venait d'écrire tous les évènements importants pour chacune des personnes qu'il aimait, et qui s'était mal terminé - lui comprit - et la liste était...longue...horriblement longue. Tous avaient eu plus ou moins de mauvais moments à passer, certains absolument terribles, et maintenant qu'il se savait capable de corriger tout cela, en prenant en compte les conséquences de manière un peu plus attentive que la première fois avec Ultron...peut-être pouvait-il rendre les vies de chacun d'entre eux bien meilleures. Il voulait essayer. Ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Il avait également fait quelques recherches pour mieux comprendre les conséquences et finalement, le fait qu'il soit de nouveau avec Pepper devenait logique. En effet, tous les évènements en lien avec celui supprimé étaient annulés, mais si cela n'avait rien à voir, ils étaient conservés. Donc, au final, s'il venait à modifier un évènement très lointain n'ayant aucune incidence direct sur le présent, celui-ci restait le même. En sachant cela, il allait devoir faire attention et réfléchir avant chaque voyage important.

\- Bon, par qui vais-je commencer...? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, laissant son doigt glisser sur les colonnes de chacun d'entre eux.

Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de choisir quel évènement méritait son attention, et préféra fermer les yeux et poser son doigt au hasard. Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, il lut la ligne correspondante, souriant malgré lui. Il y avait juste deux mots, écrite à la va-vite dans la colonne de Clint : jumeaux Maximoff. C'était un bon début. Après tout, Tony se rappelait avec exactitude comment était revenu l'archer de leur bataille contre Ultron : plus triste, presque désemparé. Lorsque les autres lui avaient posé la question, il avait prétexté le divorce récent avec sa femme qui ne supportait plus de le voir prétendre prendre "sa retraite" pour repartir en courant dès qu'un de ses camarades appelait au rassemblement. Il y avait sûrement d'autres raisons, mais Barton n'avait pas souhaité leur en faire part.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony n'était pas naïf, il y avait bien autre chose à l'air si triste de leur camarade vengeur, et il était sûrement le seul à l'avoir compris, avec Natasha peut-être. Après la bataille, Wanda avait disparu dans la nature, sans parler du gamin plus rapide qu'une flèche auquel l'archer s'était attaché, Pietro, et qui était mort juste après avoir décidé de leur venir en aide - ils étaient un peu la perte de ceux décidés à les aider, transformant leus histoires en tragédies.

Maintenant qu'Ultron n'était plus, Tony pouvait tenter de retrouver les gamins...même si leur raid contre l'une des bases du SHIELD en Sokovie n'avait pas été modifié - puisqu'il se passait avant la création d'Ultron - les jumeaux avaient sûrement fui pour se cacher quelque part, il pouvait tenter de les retrouver. Pour Clint, cela serait différent - après tout, il ne se souviendrait pas de s'être attaché à eux, mais si le milliardaire pouvait les récupérer, alors peut-être que ça irait mieux pour l'archer du groupe.

Décidé, il entoura la ligne de son crayon pour se focaliser dessus, rayant également ceux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais modifier sans faire de trop grosses erreurs, où parce qu'il n'avait aucun objet se rapportant à cet instant. Il allait demander à Clint s'il avait conservé un objet de ce raid-là : Tony ne souhaitait pas modifier ce passé, seulement le visiter pour avoir une idée d'où les jumeaux avaient pu aller se cacher.

\- Quand il faut y aller ! s'exclama-t-il, se redressant de sa chaise.

Quittant l'atelier, il demanda à Jarvis où se trouvait l'archer puis se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à le retrouver posté devant sa fenêtre, observant le ciel se parer de rouge et d'ocre alors que le soleil descendait déjà vers l'horizon - il n'avait même pas remarqué que chercher toutes les infos sur ses voyages ainsi que tout savoir sur ses amis pour faire cette liste avait pris autant de temps, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il mourrait de faim.

Avançant avec lenteur vers Clint qui l'avait invité à entrer, il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il n'était tout simplement pas là, et cela rappela vaguement à Tony un souvenir du tréfond de sa mémoire, de sa mère tant aimée qui racontait d'une voix douce :

 _« - Un jour, j'ai vu le soleil se coucher quarante-quatre fois!_

 _Et un peu plus tard tu ajoutais :_

 _\- Tu sais...quand on est tellement triste, on aime les couchers de soleil..._

 _\- Le jour des quarante-quatre fois, tu étais donc tellement triste ? demanda l'aviateur._

 _Mais le Petit Prince ne répondit pas. »_

\- Hey Clint...commença Tony, un peu hésitant.

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, il insista :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Bon sang, cette situation était trop incongrue, même pour lui. Il faut dire que, même s'il considérait l'archer comme son camarade, ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça, et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait mélancolique. Le brun finit par se retourner, haussant les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Tu veux quelque chose, Stark ?

On aurait pu penser à de l'animosité dans sa voix mais Tony savait que ce n'était pas le cas - où il n'aurait seulement jamais accepté de vivre ici. Lui adressant un sourire, il s'exclama :

\- Ouais...j'aurai besoin de toi pour quelque chose...

* * *

Natasha cherchait Tony depuis un petit moment, envoyée par Fury pour récupérer ce fameux rapport en attente depuis deux semaines, puisque Steve n'avait pas été capable de le récupérer auprès de l'ingénieur - la rousse avait tendance à dire qu'il était trop gentil, surtout avec le milliardaire.

Une fois arrivée à l'atelier de ce dernier, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait une nouvelle fois encore, tout laissé en plan avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Il n'a même pas éteint la lumière, râla-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

D'accord, Tony avait les moyens de payer la facture d'électricité - et il valait mieux avec toutes ses machines infernales! - mais ce n'était pas une raison. Elle allait pour éteindre et partir, mais sachant que le brun n'était pas là, elle décida de faire le tour de la pièce - on pouvait dire ce qu'on veut, elle aimait bien fouiner un peu partout, cela lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises, quoiqu'elle n'ait pas grand-chose à craindre de la part de l'ingénieur.

Néanmoins, elle remarqua rapidement la feuille posée sur le bureau, bien en évidence alors que tout le reste avait été repoussé sur ses côtés, comme si ce qui était écrit était d'une bien plus grande importance. Intriguée, elle s'empara de la feuille, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-elle.

Il y avait là une liste contenant des informations sur chacun d'entre eux, Tony compris - et bon sang, comment le brun avait-il eut vent de toutes ces choses sur elles ? De son passé en Russie ? Quasiment personne ne le savait, alors comment ? Elle remarqua vite les mots "jumeaux Maximoff" entourés dans la colonne de Clint - elle était incapable de se souvenir exactement de qui étaient ces gens, à vrai dire, même si le nom de famille lui était familier - et surtout, il y avait de nombreuses choses rayées, comme le passé des trois quarts d'entre eux mais surtout cet unique nom, rayé avec force, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait presque sentir la haine de Tony lorsqu'il l'avait rayé de sa propre liste, ou peut-être, la satisfaction. Et sous la rature, on pouvait lire clairement "Ultron".

Natasha ne savait pas ce que c'était que cet Ultron, mais cela lui semblait très important, pour faire partit d'une liste avec des informations aussi personnelles sur chacun d'entre eux. Et elle avait un de ces mauvais pressentiments, de ceux qui n'augurent rien de bon _du tout_. Elle hésita un petit moment avant de sortir son téléphone et prendre la feuille en photo, effaçant ensuite la trace de son passage de la mémoire de Jarvis en trifouillant l'ordinateur de Tony heureusement resté allumé, et quitta la pièce, bien déterminée à savoir ce que le brun était en train de manigancer dans leur dos.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé le chapitre :) Concernant les voyages dans le temps je dois clarifier certaines choses, en effet même si je tente de faire le plus simple possible (parce que c'est toujours un bordel à comprendre ces trucs-là!) certaines choses peuvent vous échapper, donc, en résumé, Ultron n'existant plus, puisque c'était l'une des raisons de rupture avec Pepper, Tony est de nouveau avec elle, et en conséquence, puisqu'il est encore avec elle il n'a jamais demandé son rituel à Steve dans cette nouvelle réalité. Il s'entend également mieux avec le soldat puisqu'il ne lui tient plus rigueur de Ultron qui n'existe plus :) En gros, les évènements liés à celui supprimé sont annulés, mais pas le reste. Si je vous dis que Natasha fait des crêpes, cela sera toujours le cas car cela n'a aucun rapport avec Ultron. J'espère avoir été claire dans mes explications ! x)

Aussi, concernant le voyage dans le passé où Tony se débarrasse d'Ultron, il faut que vous sachiez que ce sont les conséquences qui nous intéressent, raison pour laquelle ce n'est pas un passage vraiment long non plus :)

Breeeef on a fait le tour ! :) Natasha commence à avoir des soupçons évidemment, elle est vraiment perspicace ! :) Je n'étais pas satisfaite du passage avec Clint puis celui avec Natasha à vrai dire mais j'en ai eut assez de m'acharner dessus et j'ai laissé comme ça !

Concernant la suite, je pense que vous allez beaucoup aimer le prochain chapitre ! :) (et me détester ! XD) J'ai également bien commencé mon OS sur Tony et Loki (il devrait tourner à 20 000 mots, j'espère le finir pour le pont de l'ascension, soit le poster le 28 mai mais je ne promets rien, car je m'applique à fond et ça prend du temps :D) et j'ai commencé aussi à travailler sur la prochaine fanfic après celle-ci, celle AU post-apocalyptique zombies avec nos deux chouchous :)

Bon je pense avoir fait le tour des nouvelles, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en passant et on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite :3


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le petit prince

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loulous :) Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? :D je suis sûre que ça va très bien, après tout ça sent les jours fériés et le pont de l'ascension qui arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? mouahahah 8D Dans tous les cas nous revoilà pour ce chapitre 5 et on arrive avec ce dernier à la moitié de la fanfic ! Une chose est sûre, ça avance vite ^^ Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je pense que vous allez vraiment l'apprécier ! :)

Comme d'habitude, merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent et prennent le temps de laisser une petite review, je vous adore !:3

Je n'en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas où j'aurai quelques infos importantes à dire !:) Bonne lecture à vous :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le petit prince**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Tony ?

L'interpelé pinça légèrement les lèvres, se demandant si c'était finalement une bonne idée, mais il avait fait tout ce chemin pour venir jusqu'à la chambre de Clint et se voyait mal quitter la pièce sans rien dire à présent, si bien qu'il finit par demander :

\- Je me demandais, tu te rappelles de ce raid effectué il y a environ trois mois en Sokovie sur une base d'Hydra ?

L'archer fronça légèrement les sourcils à ces mots, se demandant ce que l'ingénieur pouvait bien lui demander qui ait rapport avec ça - il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question, à vrai dire.

\- Ouais bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Tu vas trouver ma question un peu étrange mais... tu n'aurais pas un objet, un truc qui viendrait de ce jour-là ? C'est très important.

Clint écarquilla les yeux, perdu, tandis qu'intérieurement, ses pensées tournaient à plein régime,se demandant ce que le milliardaire était en train de trafiquer dans leur dos - même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner ce à quoi pensait ce dernier, il était bien assez intelligent pour manigancer il ne savait quoi sans rien leur dire. Néanmoins, il réfléchit sérieusement à la question, mais il n'avait aucun objet spécial qu'il ait récupéré ce jour-là.

\- Non désolé, je n'ai rien, fit-il finalement en haussant une épaule.

L'air totalement défait de Tony à ces mots le surprit un peu, il devait l'avouer : cela semblait le peiner, et il lui jetait même un regard désolé qu'il ne comprit pas, comme s'il était concerné par sa demande sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin d'un truc pareil ? tenta-t-il après un instant de silence, dévisageant le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, répondit presque aussitôt Tony en secouant la tête - mais Clint n'en croyait pas un mot.

Un silence un peu tendu s'installa entre les deux, car Tony savait que Clint savait qu'il mentait - bref, l'évidence même et il ne savait plus quoi ajouter face à cela. Finalement, il décida que se taire était peut-être mieux et il pinça légèrement les lèvres, ces dernières devenant une ligne fine sur son visage avant qu'il ne dise finalement :

\- Bon eh bien, tant pis...je te laisse.

Le brun se retint de déglutir face au regard scrutateur de l'agent : Natasha était une espionne capable de déduire certaines choses à une vitesse folle et presque effrayante, tant et si bien qu'on avait tendance à oublier qu'Oeil de faucon n'était pas en reste, bien capable de deviner les rouages du cerveau humain s'il se penchait un minimum dessus. Se contentant d'un signe de la main, le brun se détourna et quitta la chambre, se rendant à son atelier tout en lâchant un petit soupir. Apparemment, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour les jumeaux Maximoff pour l'instant - il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que modifier d'autres évènements influe là-dessus...

* * *

A peine dix minutes après que Tony ait quitté la chambre de Clint, ce dernier entendit de nouveau quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, et se demanda vaguement si il pouvait avoir la paix au moins une fois dans sa vie et qu'on le laisse ruminer sur le fait que son ex-femme ne voulait pas qu'il voit leurs enfants - mais apparemment pas, il fallait être au service de ces crétins de super-héros, putain de merde. Agacé, il cracha plus qu'il n'autorisa le "Entrez!" mais se calma presque aussitôt en voyant Natasha, qui se glissa à l'intérieur, le fixant avec les sourcils froncés en voyant son air peu avenant.

\- Tout va bien, Clint ? demanda-t-elle.

Dieu qu'il adorait cette femme qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, mais elle était bien trop perspicace, c'était terriblement frustrant et mauvais pour lui, définitivement.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? se contenta-t-il de mentir - presque de manière effrontée, mais elle sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, se contentant de se rapprocher.

\- Je viens de voir Tony sortir de ta chambre...que voulait-il ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

La rousse haussa les sourcils, hésitant à peine avant d'avouer à son camarade de toujours :

\- Je crois qu'il manigance quelque chose dans le dos de tout le monde, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit pour l'instant...

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait être en train de faire quelque chose de dangereux ? releva l'archer, inquiet.

\- On parle de Tony, le danger ambulant c'est lui ! Non, j'ai l'impression que c'est différent...je ne sais pas mais...ça ne me dit rien de bon...

Clint hésita un peu, se demandant s'il devait parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'ingénieur quelques instants plus tôt et qui lui semblait préoccupante. Finalement, il n'hésita pas longtemps et finit par faire remarquer :

\- Je trouve ça aussi étrange que toi...pour tout te dire, il est venu me demander quelque de vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Barton raconta sa discussion avec leur hôte à son amie, qui continuait à froncer de plus en plus les sourcils. Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon. A son tour, elle lui parla de la feuille qu'elle avait trouvé et lui montra la photo sur son téléphone. Le brun lui jeta ensuite un regard perdu et fit remarquer :

\- Les Maximoff, c'est ces deux gamins qui nous ont attaqué lors du raid de Sokovie non ? Et pourquoi c'est dans la colonne à mon nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'espionne en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tout aussi inquiète que lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais quoi que Tony prépare ou fasse, il faut qu'on sache. Après tout, sa notion de danger est plutôt relative et s'il venait à faire du mal à quelqu'un ou lui-même sans le vouloir...

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna son camarade.

Il la laissait toujours prendre les décisions les plus compliquées, ayant une confiance presque aveugle en son jugement qui ne leur avait jamais fait faux-bond et qui les avait tirés de situations difficiles plus d'une fois. Il observa la jeune femme qui semblait réfléchir, puis finalement elle lui proposa :

\- On pourrait peut-être en parler à Fury ? Tony ne le sait pas mais, avec mon aide on a réussit à s'infiltrer dans une petite partie des systèmes de Jarvis - ça nous a pris des mois, mais on a réussi sans se faire voir, un véritable exploit vu la protection que possède cette IA de la part de Stark - on pourrait peut-être tenter de voir quels fichiers ou recherches Tony a fait récemment ?

\- Tu me proposes qu'on espionne notre coéquipier et ami, Nat' ? demanda finalement Clint.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas véritablement emballé par l'idée, et la rousse devait avouer qu'elle non plus : elle faisait confiance à Tony, mais parfois des accidents arrivaient, et elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise.

\- Je n'en suis pas plus ravie que toi, avoua-t-elle avec une légère grimace. Mais je pense que c'est peut-être pour le mieux...tu ne penses pas ?

Clint sembla réfléchir un instant, concentré, avant de finalement lui proposer avec une lassitude évidente peignant ses traits :

\- Avant d'en parler à Fury, on devrait chercher à en savoir plus tous les deux, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas accuser Tony à tord d'on ne sait quoi au risque de se tromper et perdre sa confiance...Tu crois pouvoir détourner le piratage effectué pour obtenir les informations sans que le SHIELD ne soit au courant ?

\- Je peux toujours tenter, proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, se disant qu'effectivement, mieux valait procéder lentement pour savoir ce que Tony avait derrière le crâne.

Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser en les entendant discuter, ils adoraient vraiment leur Iron Man national, mais s'il en allait de la sécurité de chacun d'entre eux et de ce dernier, ils allaient devoir agir - où au moins vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien de mauvais.

* * *

Le lendemain, Natasha et Clint avaient mis leur plan au point, se rendant à la base du SHIELD la plus proche, l'archer allant distraire ceux s'occupant de la branche "piratage" qui s'était infiltré après de longs mois de travail dans l'interface de Jarvis - il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on parlait de l'IA de Tony Stark, pas étonnant qu'il leur ait fallut autant de temps, surtout en masquant leur présence ! - pendant que Natasha allait accéder à l'un des ordinateurs pour consulter les derniers dossiers et recherches que Tony avaient faites.

Une fois installée devant et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, elle accéda aux informations avec facilité, commençant par les dossiers sur les derniers projets de Tony mais elle remarqua que rien n'avait vraiment bougé de ce côté-là depuis quelques jours, mis à part de petits projets sans importance sur les réparations de sa dernière armure et deux trois nouvelles choses sans grande importance. Fronçant les sourcils, frustré, elle chercha un quelconque fichier crypté mais ne trouva rien du tout non plus, la faisant grimacer. Peut-être que Tony était finalement au courant de cette faille dans l'interface de Jarvis et leur fournissait de fausses informations exprès ?

Décidant tout de même de s'obstiner, elle continua ses recherches, pressée par le manque de temps, accédant aux dernières recherches internet de l'ingénieur.

Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se demandant pourquoi. Parce que tout ce que Tony n'avait fait que rechercher depuis presque deux semaines étaient des informations sur les voyages dans le temps.

A présent, elle était certaine d'une chose : Tony n'avait pas découvert la faille système, car il se serait empressé de cacher cela. Sans attendre, elle s'empara de la clé USB emmenée pour l'occasion et téléchargea les fichiers et les pages web affiliées, avant de tout refermer et de quitter rapidement la pièce, faisant un signe discret à Clint pour lui montrer qu'elle avait finit.

Ce dernier la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se demanda un instant quelle distraction il avait bien pu faire mais décida qu'il vallait mieux ne pas en savoir plus.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

La rousse ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'attraper par un bras pour les amener à leur voiture. L'archer se laissa faire, bien que totalement perplexe, et lorsqu'elle démarra en direction du centre-ville, il demanda à nouveau :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où on va ?

\- J'ai téléchargé tout ce dont j'avais besoin...je dois te montrer cela mais pas sur les ordis de la tour Stark, Jarvis serait immédiatement au courant, donc on va dans un magasin d'informatique, ça devrait suffire.

Le brun acquiesça, la tension dans ses épaules s'intensifiant davantage et il répéta, la voix calme, maîtrisée mais où perçait néanmoins une inquéitude évidente :

\- Nat'...qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé...?

L'espionne refusa de répondre, secouant la tête, ne faisant qu'augmenter encore l'inquiétude de Clint qui s'agitait sur son siège à ses côtés, fixant la petite clé USB coincée dans le poing de sa coéquipière, et ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils froncés en une ligne inquiète.

* * *

\- Pourquoi Stark fait des recherches sur le voyage dans le temps ? chuchota furieusement Clint, désignant l'écran du magasin d'informatique où ils se trouvaient.

Natasha avait fait en sorte que le vendeur s'éloigne d'eux et avait glissé sa clé USB dans l'un des ports, pouvant ainsi montrer les recherches de Tony à son coéquipier.

\- Tu crois qu'il compte fabriquer une machine pour voyager dans le temps où un truc aussi fou? Vu son génie, il en serait sûrement capable, putain...continua oeil de faucon, l'air mal assuré.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il tente de trouver le moyen de voyager...je pense qu'il en a déjà la possibilité, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace.

Clint la fixa d'un air catastrophé, et un borborygme étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle sortit son téléphone, lui montrant à nouveau la photo de la feuille qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de l'homme de fer.

\- Tu vois ça ? Certaines des infos ont déjà été rayées...Comme s'il s'en était déjà occupé...comme ce Ultron qui ne me dit rien.

\- On devrait s'en souvenir s'il modifie des choses, non ? demanda son ami, inquiet.

\- Pas s'il fait en sorte que les évènements n'aient jamais existé - comment pourrait-on se souvenir de quelque chose qui n'existe plus ?

Le silence se fit quelques instants entre eux, totalement angoissés et perdus pour l'une des rares fois de leur vie, ne sachant que faire.

\- Ce serait pour ça que les Maximoff sont dans ma colonne, sur sa feuille ? Parce que j'aurai un rapport avec eux, que j'aurai oublié, mis à part notre brève rencontre durant le raid en Sokovie ?

\- C'est la seule raison.

\- Pourquoi modifie-t-il notre passé ? intervint Clint - et putain, il ne le voulait pas, mais sa voix était un peu tremblotante, se demandant tout ce qui avait été effacé de sa vie soudainement, si tout cela était bien réel.

Natasha ne répondit rien - elle ne savait rien, elle ne savait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

La rousse réfléchit, longtemps, en profitant pour retirer la clé USB et la glisser dans sa poche avant d'effacer leur passage sur l'ordinateur, voyant le vendeur revenir dans leur direction. Elle hésita un peu avant de proposer :

\- On devrait en parler à Steve avant Fury, tu ne crois pas ? Ils sont devenus assez proches ces derniers mois, peut-être qu'il pourra nous dire s'il a remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inabituel avec Tony ?

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux obtenir le plus d'infos possible plutôt que de se précipiter, avoua l'archer avant de se diriger vers la sortie,suivie de sa camarade.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que Tony était en train de faire, s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais ils devaient comprendre, vérifier que tout ceci était bien réel et savoir ce que leur camarade était en train de faire au nez et à la barbe de chacun d'eux.

* * *

Depuis leur altercation de la veille en présence de Steve, Tony n'avait pas aperçu Pepper et elle n'était pas revenue dormir dans sa chambre le soir-même. Elle semblait disparue, et il devait avouer, légèrement honteux, que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Au sujet de ses pouvoirs, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait arranger comme passé à présent, puisque tout ce qui était lié aux Maximoff semblait pour l'instant bloqué, il allait choisir quelque chose d'autre sur sa liste qu'il gardait en permanence avec lui. Pour l'instant, il préféra se rendre dans son salon en fin de soirée, alors que le soleil se couchait doucement sur New York, trouvant Steve en train de dessiner. C'était assez fréquent de le trouver à faire cela durant les dernières lueurs du jour, et Tony devait avouer qu'il aimait bien venir l'observer et discuter un peu. Le fait qu'il ait fait disparaître Ultron de leur passé avait rendu ses rapports avec Steve tellement plus simples et plus agréables - ils ne s'étaient pas encore une fois pris la tête depuis qu'il était revenu du passé.

\- Hey, lâcha-t-il en guise de salutation.

Le soldat releva légèrement la tête, lui adressant un sourire en le voyant s'approcher et s'installer sur le canapé à sa droite, non loin des baies vitrées baignant dans un soleil d'un orange magnifique.

\- Les autres ne sont pas là ? demanda le blond en continuant son dessin.

\- Bruce passe trop de temps dans le laboratoire que je lui ai laissé, avoua Tony avec un petit sourire. Je crois que Thor est chez Jane, quant à nos deux super-espions, je ne sais pas où ils sont.

Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la disparition de ses deux camarades - après tout, ils étaient bien assez grands pour se défendre et éclater la tête de ceux qui avaient l'audace de venir les déranger - lui compris.

Se penchant davantage sur le dessin, le sourire de Tony s'élargit davantage encore en reconnaissant le Petit Prince dans son long manteau rouge et vert et sa rapière à la main qui faisait un peu penser à Napoléon - il semblait un peu plus dangereux comme ça, et il lui faisait penser à Steve, dans un sens, avec son air si gentil avec eux mais qui pouvait devenir sans pitié sur un champ de bataille - les deux faces du soldat étaient toujours si étonnantes.

\- Il me fait penser à toi, avoua alors l'ingénieur en posant son index sur le visage du prince de son enfance.

Steve releva un regard étonné vers lui et sourit gentiment, demandant :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est...gentil, hésita Tony.

Les mots avaient peiné sortir de sa bouche, comme si c'était un peu trop enfantin, même pour lui, mais le blond ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, se contentant d'un sourire un brin timide avant de revenir à son dessin. Le brun joua avec ses doigts, observant son camarade à la dérobée, et soudain les mots s'échappèrent tous seuls de ses lèvres entrouvertes, semblant être doués de vie propre :

\- _«_ _J'aurai aimé commencer cette histoire à la façon des contes de fées..._ _»_

Steve releva à nouveau la tête, le fixant un instant, et Tony savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre - parce que ce passage de son livre d'enfance était un parmi tant d'autres et sûrement pas aussi connu que ses moutons - néanmoins, son coeur manqua presque un battement lorsque le blond retourna à son dessin et murmura la suite d'un air nonchalant :

 _\- « ...J'aurai aimé dire :_

 _\- Il était une fois un petit prince qui habitait une planète à peine plus grande que lui...»_

 _\- «...et qui avait besoin d'un ami...»_ termina Tony, le souffle presque court, le fixant avec de grands yeux, comme s'il se révélait être une merveille à son regard, et c'est là, lorsque Steve releva à nouveau les yeux, abandonnant son oeuvre une poignée de secondes pour plonger ses prunelles azur dans les siennes couleur miel avec le soleil doré de l'extérieur, que le coeur de Tony se manifesta pour la première fois.

Peut-être parce que Steve savait lui donner la réplique avec exactitude, accordant ses paroles et son coeur au sien avec une facilité presque enfantine que Pepper n'avait jamais réussit à atteindre, ou alors c'était peut-être parce qu'il savait que le blond ne pouvait pas connaître ces passages par coeur et qu'il avait donc lu et relu le livre jusqu'à le connaître sur le bout des doigts, tout cela pour rester sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Peut-être encore, que c'était tout simplement la manière dont la lumière d'un orange mordoré du crépuscule de New York passait par les gigantesques baies vitrées, baignant Steve dans un espèce de halo de lumière éclatante, donnant à ses cheveux blonds des reflets de caramel doux, courant sur sa peau plus pâle que la sienne jusqu'à la teinter de doré, le rendant un peu irréel aux yeux de Tony, mais son coeur fit quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis bien longtemps, comme s'il s'était soudain réveillé en sursaut d'un long rêve brumeux, et que même son coeur loupait un battement en se demandant : _"Wow, c'était quoi ça ?"_

Déstabilisé, il détourna son regard de son camarade et reprit son souffle qui s'était coupé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et cette bouffée d'air salvatrice ne l'aida pas à se réveiller, le laissant encore plus flotter dans l'instant, alors qu'ils étaient baignés de lumière et que Steve continuait de le regarder sans mot dire, et qu'un nouveau sourire timide étirait ses traits et que le soleil rendait son regard clair encore plus translucide, des perles bleues un peu hésitantes. Tony avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à tordre son coeur et à l'étouffer de chaleur, et putain ce n'était certainement pas le soleil extérieur qui lui faisait cet effet-là.

\- Dis-moi, si tu pouvais modifier le temps, que ferais-tu ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il se maudit un instant, parce qu'il avait toujours le don de ruiner des instants magiques, mais cela ne sembla rien briser pourtant, bien au contraire, il observa avec fascination le sourire nostalgique de Steve, qui secoua finalement la tête.

\- Je ne changerait rien - en tout cas, pas _ça_.

Et lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot, Tony comprit qu'il parlait de l'instant présent, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- Moi, je voudrais te ramener ceux du passé, murmura le brun.

Il se figea aussitôt que ces mots eurent franchit ses lèvres, se demandant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, mais Steve se contenta de le regarder avec stupeur, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que l'ingénieur venait de dire - et son sourire, mon dieu, son sourire s'élargit encore et Tony se sentit sourire aussi, et tout ça était trop, la félicité qu'il ressentait faisait vibrer son coeur et il laissa échapper un rire - quelque chose de carillonnant, de doux et poussé par le vent, illuminé par le crépuscule de New York, qui avait tant de légèreté et d'innocence que Steve se demanda s'il était bien le responsable de cet éclat, de ce rayonnement qu'était devenu son camarade en une poignée de secondes et son souffle se coupa brusquement, le dévisageant comme si lui aussi le voyait pour la première fois, subjugué par son rire qui venait de glisser dans son oreille.

Tony le dévisagea encore quelques instants, et soudain, sa décision fut prise. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, hésita un peu avant de poser une main sur son épaule, pressant légèrement cette dernière entre ses doigts avant de le saluer, coulant un dernier regard sur son aspect lumineux rendu par les dernières lueurs du soleil qui se couchait de plus en plus, et quitta la pièce après avoir salué Steve.

* * *

Tony n'eut pas à fouiller longtemps dans les affaires de son atelier pour retrouver ce qu'il cherchait, quelque chose qu'il se félicitait d'avoir gardé durant toutes ces années. Un dessin, placé sous un cadre de verre, rangé au fond d'un tiroir car cela lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs de son père mais à présent, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'espoir. C'était le dessin réalisé par Steve bien des décennies plus tôt, un dessin de lui enfant, imaginé par le Captain.

Sa main trembla un peu quand il récupéra le croquis caché sous le verre protecteur, et hésita un instant avant de remonter vers sa chambre et s'habiller un peu plus correctement - après tout, il ne savait pas où ce dessin avait été réalisé, mieux valait tenter de se mettre dans une mode ressemblant un peu aux années quarante - soit un costume un peu élimé, cela devrait faire l'affaire. Une fois ceci fait, il s'assit sur son lit, tenant le cadre entre ses doigts, hésitant encore. Il ne savait pas quelles seraient les conséquences d'un voyage si loin dans le temps, mais il trouverait sûrement un moyen de ramener Peggy et Bucky à leur propre époque, quitte à les faire cryogéniser ! Néanmoins, il n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de se concentrer sur le croquis au couleurs un peu ternes vu le nombre d'années passées, regardant les contours de la pièce devenir flou, s'évanouir, remplacés par des tons de bruns et d'orange chaleureux qui prirent forme jusqu'à former un bar typique des années quarante, et soudainement il se trouvait assis à une table, seul, envahit par le brouhaha ambiant.

Bouche bée, Tony observa les alentours, les fauteuils capitonnés d'un rouge usé et tâché d'alcool, les hommes, des soldats pour les trois quarts, en train de rire et de boire comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, les quelques femmes, ou filles de joie agrippées à leurs bras avec des sourires plus ou moins forcés, gloussant un peu. Il y avait aussi une petite scène où quelqu'un jouait de la musique qui l'emplit presque aussitôt de nostalgie, ainsi qu'un espace au centre, assez grand pour que quelques couples puissent danser. Toute à sa contemplation admirative, il fut tiré hors de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille, juste dans son dos :

\- Steve, ne soit pas si modeste, voyons !

Son coeur tomba au fond de la poitrine : cette voix ne lui avait pas manqué, attachée à des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier. A la place, il pinça les lèvres, tourna un peu la tête et se décala légèrement sur son banc pour observer à la dérobée la place où se trouvait nulle autre que son père, accompagné de Steve.

Mais malgré tout ce que Tony pouvait dire, dans un certain sens, alors qu'il tentait de se persuader du contraire, son père lui avait un peu manqué : et observer son visage de la sorte le lui confirma douloureusement.

\- C'est évident que cette femme en pince pour toi ! ria Howard, donnant une claque dans le dos du soldat qui lui adressa un sourire plein de gêne - _certaines choses ne changeraient jamais._

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour en parler, avoua le blond en jouant avec sa choppe, l'air gêné.

\- Voyons Stevie, détends-toi un peu, on est pas sur le champ de bataille ce soir ! répondit Howard.

Bon sang, que Tony exécrait le voir aussi familier avec le soldat - et en même temps, c'était tellement étrange qu'il ait été ami avec eux deux...le considérait-il parfois comme le remplaçant de son père ?

Avec tout ça, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la grimace peu convaincue de Steve, l'air totalement contre l'avis de Howard. Ce dernier portait un de ces costumes hors de prix comme le faisait aussi son fils, détendu sur son fauteuil comme si les lieux lui appartenaient - Tony détestait voir leur similitudes si flagrantes.

Ce dernier inspira profondément, tentant d'oublier la présence de son paternel pour réfléchir, se demandant comment, avec ce simple morceau du passé, il allait pouvoir ramener Peggy - pour Bucky il pourrait voir plus tard, puisque ce dernier était déjà bien vivant à leur époque. Mais ramener l'amie du soldat ne pourrait être qu'une bonne chose.

\- Si tu veux tant que ça parler des choses importantes...le nouveau sérum est finalement mis au point, intervint Howard d'une voix soudainement plus basse.

Tony tendit soudainement l'oreille, intéressé. Il pensait que Steve avait été le seul et unique super-soldat - si on oubliait Bucky mais les magouilles d'Hydra n'étaient pas à compter pour l'instant - et n'avait seulement jamais entendu parler d'autres tests de nouveau sérum.

\- Vous avez une idée de qui sera le cobaye ? questionna le blond.

Stark se contenta de frotter un peu le bout de son menton, un air indécis sur le visage, et finalement il finit par avouer :

\- Je pense qu'il ne sera jamais utilisé.

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Steve.

\- Disons que cette nouvelle version est plus...puissante encore que la tienne. Je ne veux pas créer un monstre hors de contrôle et qui vivra plusieurs centaines d'années que nous.

Le blond acquiesça, comprenant totalement sa position, avant de faire remarquer :

\- Ce nouveau sérum pourrait rendre le cobaye immortel ?

Howard hocha la tête en guise de réponse, l'air ennuyé d'avoir un peu trop bien réussit son sérum. Tony quant à lui écoutait la conversation avec intérêt, et une idée lumineuse lui traversa alors l'esprit. Avec un petit sourire, il se demanda comment il allait convaincre ces deux hommes - qui ne le connaissaient pas encore, dieu que c'était étrange - de choisir Peggy pour ce nouveau sérum. Le mieux était peut-être de s'incruster directement dans la conversation, même s'ils allaient être vraiment méfiants voir violents puisqu'ils ne le connaissaient pas...

\- Peut-être pas immortel, mais je dirais bien une bonne centaine d'année de plus, voir deux-cent, je ne peux pas dire avec exactitude, continua l'aîné Stark.

Tony hésita un instant, mais voyant qu'ils allaient terminer cette conversation il finit par se décaler sur son banc de manière à être proche de leur table et s'exclama :

\- Je pense que la demoiselle Peggy Carter serait parfaite pour tester tout ça, non ?

L'ingénieur attira presque aussitôt le regard des deux hommes, l'air peu accueillant et se demandant qui diable était-il bon sang.

\- Je peux savoir- commença son père, la bouche tordue en une grimace de mauvaise augure, la main sous la table - et Tony était presque sûr qu'il avait une arme là-dessous.

\- Pas de panique, je fais partie des services secrets du SHIELD, rangez moi votre arme Stark, lâcha Tony en direction de son géniteur, la voix trainante et l'air peu intéressé - alors qu'il était tout autant sur le qui-vive qu'eux.

Néanmoins, cela restait étrange d'appeler l'autre de la sorte, cela lui rappelait douloureusement son adolescence où il refusait de l'appeler Howard et encore moins papa. Chassant cela de son esprit, il se focalisa sur Steve qui c'était détendu à ces mots et il s'autorisa à le dévisager quelques instants. Il était tellement identique à son Steve du futur que s'en était confondant, comme s'il y en avait deux alors qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, si forte et si gentille avec ses coéquipiers qu'il connaissait, mais plus de soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Tony sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire attendri qui lui échappa avant qu'il ne se tourne vers l'autre brun et continue :

\- Alors, vous ne pensez pas que ce serait une bonne chose pour Peggy ? Elle est engagée et sert merveilleusement bien son pays, je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait quelque chose de regrettable.

Howard le fixait du regard, l'air toujours aussi méfiant. Évidemment, ils restaient en temps de guerre, rien ne prouvait qu'il était sincère.

\- Je peux voir vos papiers ? questionna-t-il.

Le brun retint un juron envers son père - peu importe l'époque, il semblait décidé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en toute circonstance ! Howard se pencha un peu vers lui et ajouta, le regard glacial :

\- Parce que l'organisation du SHIELD sur laquelle je travaille avec mademoiselle Carter est toujours en développement, ce n'est qu'un projet.

Double juron mental pour Tony - il n'avait pas pensé aux dates en sortant son mensonge, improvisant sur le tas.

\- Je vais vous le demander calmement : qui êtes vous ?!

\- Je suis un ami, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, répondit Tony en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- L'un de mes amis ? Alors là je-

\- Pas vous, le coupa le fils, jetant un regard noir à Howard. A Steve.

Le concerné releva le regard vers lui, totalement interloqué. Le dévisageant quelques instants, il finit par faire remarquer avec un air mi-méfiant, mi-contrit :

\- Je ne pense pas vous connaître, tout du moins je ne me souviens pas de vous...

\- C'est normal, longue histoire, expliqua le milliardaire en haussant les épaules comme si cela pouvait répondre à toutes leurs questions.

Steve le fixa avec plus d'attention encore - il était méfiant, évidemment, néanmoins il ne semblait pas autant agressif que l'était Howard en cet instant. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa véritable identité ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, Tony se contenta de leur adresser un demi-sourire - où plutôt, uniquement réservé au blond. Il le considéra du regard et murmura :

\- C'est tout toi que je fais ça, tu me remercieras dans quelques années. Mais faites le test sur Peggy, vraiment...faites-le.

Steve le fixa sans comprendre, évidemment, mais le brun n'ajouta rien, un dernier sourire dans sa direction avant de quitter sa propre table, se dirigeant vers le bar - du moins, il essaya, car Steve l'arrêta d'un geste, attrapant son bras et l'obligeant à se retourner alors que le souffle du milliardaire s'était brusquement coupé dans sa poitrine, surpris d'avoir été arrêté de la sorte par le soldat. Ce dernier semblait hésitant, ignorant totalement la présence d'Howard qui les fixait d'un air suspicieux et finalement il demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le brun hésita un instant, son coeur partagé et le prénom sur le bord des lèvres, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il murmura du bout des lèvres la vérité, celle qu'il n'utilisait jamais avec personne :

\- Anthony.

Le blond eut un temps d'arrêt puis lui sourit à nouveau - et bon sang, ce sourire lui retournait l'estomac, que ce soit dans le présent ou soixante-dix ans plus tôt, il restait toujours aussi éblouissant.

\- C'est très beau, avoua Steve dans un souffle.

Tony savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être tant touché par de telles paroles - il n'utilisait jamais ce prénom qu'il n'aimait pas parce que son père l'avait choisit, et en cet instant, il en venait à changer d'avis, juste parce que Steve lui donnait une nouvelle dimension, quelque chose de tout affectueux dans les trois syllabes auquel il n'était pas habitué - n'avait jamais été habitué.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il sans savoir quoi ajouter d'autre, gêné et pourtant le coeur léger en même temps.

Steve se contenta d'acquiescer avant de relâcher son bras, le laissant libre de partir - et il resta quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le bar.

Il les surveilla du coin de l'oeil en train de discuter et lui jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment, ils semblèrent passer à autre chose et Steve sortit une feuille dont ne savait où pour dessiner - le fameux dessin dont Tony s'était servit pour voyager dans le temps. Alors qu'il les regardait encore de loin, le décor du bar commença à s'effacer sous ses yeux, le renvoyant au vingt-et-unième siècle.

* * *

Lorsque Tony revint à l'époque qu'il avait quitté, plusieurs questions se pressèrent dans son esprit : tout d'abord, est-ce que la faible discussion avec les deux hommes à propos de Peggy avait suffit pour les convaincre ? Est-ce que Steve se souviendrait de cette entrevue datant d'il y a plus de soixante-dix ans ? Il en doutait. Mais surtout, surtout...que faisait-il allongé sous les couvertures, dans son lit et en tenue de nuit alors qu'il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant dans un de ses costumes, dans un bar miteux des années quarante ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion beaucoup plus loin lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir violemment, laissant le passage à quelqu'un portant des talons vertigineux vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient sur le parquet ciré, sans oublier le claquement de la porte juste après.

\- Oh mon dieu je m'en doutais ! s'écria une voix légèrement criarde.

Reconnaissant la propriétaire de la voix, Tony poussa un grognement agacé et tenta de se cacher sous la couverture, mais celle-ci fut tirée en arrière sans scrupule par nulle autre que Pepper - car oui, c'était bien elle, et elle ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

\- ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ! rugit-elle à en faire trembler les murs. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es toujours au lit à cette heure-là ?!

Le dénommé venait de sursauter avant de se redresser d'un bond, ne comprenant par l'air hystérique de Pepper - elle n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse lorsqu'il dormait un peu trop, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle nous faisait, là ?!

\- Je veux bien que la soirée d'hier soir a dû être plutôt...alcoolisée, de notre côté aussi ça a été le cas avec les filles...mais de là à dormir encore...bon sang Tony, tu dois être à l'autel dans un quart d'heure, DEBOUT ! termina-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour le sortir du lit de force.

Woooh, attendez, quoi, c'était quoi cette histoire d'autel ?! Clignant des yeux, il tenta de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et il demanda :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pepper ?!

\- Le mariage ! Le mariage qui commence dans un FOUTU QUART D'HEURE ! s'écria la rousse, perdant son sang-froid, totalement paniquée.

Et effectivement, elle portait une robe magnifique, maintenant qu'il y voyait un peu mieux - mais là n'était pas la question.

\- Le mariage de qui ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds - non mais sérieux, dans quelle réalité avait-il atterrit ?! On ne parlait pas de _son_ mariage quand même, hein ?! Parce que là c'est sûr, il allait faire un malaise !

\- Tony, tu es sans espoir. Le mariage de Peggy et Steve, aurais-tu oublié qu'il t'a choisi comme témoin ?!

C'est à peu près à cet instant que le coeur de Tony sombra au fond de sa poitrine, glacé et qu'un hoquet de stupeur lui échappait, paralysé par la nouvelle.

Et qu'il regretta immédiatement d'avoir sauvé Peggy.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Aloooors, avant le lancer de tomates dans ma direction, laissez-moi parler de ce chapitre qui est très important dans la trame de l'histoire ! :)

Il a été absolument génial à écrire mais aussi très compliqué par moments, je m'explique. Le fait que Natasha et Clint découvrent la vérité si rapidement était nécessaire, et donc difficile à appréhender, j'espère avoir fait du mieux possible - mais je n'avais pas le choix car sinon la fanfic serait trop étirée en longueur et je ne veux pas non plus arriver à 20 chapitres x)

Ensuite, le passage de Tony et Steve...je l'avoue, je tressautais sur place pendant que je l'écrivais ahah :) J'étais vraiment inspiré pour ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit ça y est, notre petit Tony est en train de se rendre compte qu'il y a un truc là, clairement ! ^^ (j'essaie toujours de faire ces choses-là le moins cliché possible du genre "oh mon dieu quelle est cette étrange sensation" ou encore "oh il est trop canon mais non qu'est-ce que je pense enfin roh là là" parce que je supporte pas ça x) Et je veux aussi garder ce côté poétique que le Petit Prince peut apporter et donner au texte en général, à vous de me dire si ça marche ! :D

Et enfin, la fin du chapitre évidemment, où vous allez m'étrangler ! XD je me demande en premier lieu si certains avaient pensé au dessin de Steve, mentionné seulement dans le premier chapitre pour un voyage dans le temps, mais c'était prévu depuis le début ! Ensuite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire une conversation dans le passé pour convaincre Howard et Steve de tester leur sérum sur Peggy - après tout, Tony étant un inconnu pour eux,c'était difficile, et je ne voulais pas qu'il leur dévoile son identité...j'ai tenté de faire du mieux possible mais je n'avais pas la solution parfaite, je l'avoue ! x)

Dans tous les cas, d'après vous, que va faire notre Tony maintenant ? Je suis sûre que certains ont déjà une petite idée, mais à vous de me le dire :) En tout cas il ne va pas falloir longtemps avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment n'importe quoi avec son pouvoir... ;)

Ensuite, concernant la suite, elle arrivera normalement dimanche sans encombre :) Pour mes autres textes, je continue mon OS sur Loki et Tony qui est à environ 25% terminé. Il devrait arriver durant le week-end de l'ascension, donc le 28 mai au plus tard si j'arrive à le terminer, je l'espère ! :)

J'ai aussi une fanfic sur eux où j'ai déjà écrit les premiers chapitres, elle sera plutôt longue et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir de poster, donc je n'ai pas de date, ça peut être aujourd'hui comme dans un mois ! XD

J'ai beaucoup parlé là...mais c'était un chapitre important et je devais en parler ! :) En tout cas merci à tous pour vos dernières adorables reviews, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite :3


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rose(s)

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello mes loulous :D Eh bien, me voilà avec un peu de retard pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :) Il faut dire que j'ai été un peu débordée, d'autant qu'en plus j'ai commencé à poster ma première fic sur Tony et Loki en parallèle de celle-ci, donc jongler avec ça plus les deux OS sur lesquels je travaille de temps en temps, ça me ralentit, sans compter le boulot ! x)

Néanmoins nous voici enfin avec le sixième chapitre, et j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer celui-ci. J'ai mis beaucoup de coeur à l'écrire, et je dois dire que je l'ai commencé seulement la veille au soir mais j'étais tellement inspirée que ça s'est écrit tout seul ! ^^ C'est sûrement le chapitre le plus important de la fanfic et peut-être l'un des plus émouvants (en tout cas pour moi lors de l'écrit! XD) mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ! :)

PS : Je viens juste de finir donc je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé des fautes de frappes et inattention doivent trainer, et je n'ai pas encore mangé donc je corrigerais plus tard dans la journée ! XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Rose(s)**

\- Quoi ? murmura Tony d'une voix faible, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Le mariage de Steve et Peggy ! répéta Pepper, tapant du pied d'un air agacé. Tony, bon sang !

Lui attrapant le bras, elle le força à se lever de son lit, le trainant jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son costume pour la cérémonie, parfaitement plié et près à être porté pour jouer les témoins alors que dans la tête du brun, c'était une véritable tempête dévastatrice.

Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça.

\- Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, répéta-t-il à voix haute.

\- Pardon ? releva la rousse en le poussant à s'habiller plus vite.

Le milliardaire ignora son geste, restant planté au milieu de la chambre sans toucher aux habits, l'air peu intimidant dans son pyjama, mais qu'importe. Il répéta de manière plus distincte, et avec plus de véhémence, au bord de la crise de nerfs :

\- Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça !

Il recula encore, s'éloignant de Pepper tout en secouant la tête, tentant de calmer sa respiration qui commençait à devenir sifflante. La jeune femme sembla enfin remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et murmura, l'air inquiète :

\- Tony, tout va bien ?

Le concerné secoua la tête d'un air effaré, agrippant ses cheveux d'un geste fébrile et tirant sur les mèches avec frénésie, s'agitant davantage encore, sentant son coeur compressé dans sa poitrine sans en comprendre la raison, mais il était sûr d'une chose : cela ne devait pas arriver, il le refusait.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...? murmura la rousse en le fixant comme s'il était soudain devenu fou.

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait de nul autre que Steve, et cela eut pour effet de laisser le miliardaire qui le fixa, bouche bée. Ce dernier portait un costume magnifique entièrement blanc, une chemise d'un bleu myosotis légèrement visible en dessous, s'accordant à merveille à son regard azur et ses cheveux blond cendrés parfaitement coiffés. L'ingénieur se sentit presque misérable à côté, dans son pyjama trop grand et resserra les bras autour de lui, se sentant exposé, lâchant :

\- Steve...

Le blond lui adressa un large sourire heureux - tellement heureux que ça en faisait mal au coeur de Tony - mais se renfrogna presque aussitôt en voyant la tenue de son camarade :

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?!

Le brun ne sut que répondre, se sentant comme pris en faute et baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore dû mal à croire que tout ça est réel...avoua-t-il.

\- Ahah, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu pareil pour moi, avoua son ami en se déridant un peu, reprenant son sourire - et Tony avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait soudainement le coeur, et il se rendit compte que son moment passé au sommet de sa tour à la lueur couchante du soleil avait été effacé de leur passé, par sa faute. Parce qu'il ne se leurrait pas - cette discussion ayant rapport à la mort de Peggy, puisqu'elle était à présent en vie, tout avait disparu. D'autant que cette soirée, dans cette nouvelle réalité le soldat l'avait sûrement passé en compagnie de la jeune femme, pas avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Le brun releva la tête mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire, se contentant de le dévisager avec effarement, et Steve sembla enfin se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tony ? Tu...ça va ?

« Je suis égoïste ». Voilà ce qu'aurait voulu lui avouer Tony. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours été et en cet instant plus que jamais, alors que la simple pensée de ce mariage le laissait dans un état de détresse incroyable et qu'il souhaitait seulement s'effondrer - ils étaient sensés être seulement _amis_ , Peggy et lui. Le sourire de Steve était authentique, pourtant, illuminant presque la pièce tant il semblait rayonner de joie mais Tony n'était pas heureux, lui, il était égoïste et regrettait son geste de pure bonté. C'était affreux, une pensée horrible qui le traversait, celle de supprimer à nouveau le passé qu'il avait reconstruit, que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient et que Peggy disparaisse à nouveau, ne reste bel et bien six pieds sous terre alors qu'il perdait Steve à cause d'elle. Il était un monstre.

Et ça n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant, parce que Steve était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux très certainement, et qu'il était heureux, il aurait dû l'être pour lui, mais la vérité était là.

Il n'était pas heureux, lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de le laisser derrière. Et lui, Tony, n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi.

\- Pourquoi tu te maries avec Peggy ? chuchota-t-il malgré lui.

Son coeur n'aurait pas dû être en miettes, il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de pleurer et de le supplier d'arrêter cette folie.

\- Que...c'est quoi cette question, Tony ? demanda le Captain, plus que surpris - et il ne comprenait pas la tristesse soudaine de son meilleur ami.

L'ingénieur fut bien incapable de répondre, parce que lui non plus ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était que cette question, pourquoi elle était sorti ainsi, avec ce tel désespoir qui semblait le faire sombrer. Fermant fortement les yeux, il murmura encore :

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Steve écarquilla les yeux cette fois, avançant d'un pas, la colère pas loin au fond de lui en se demandant pourquoi son camarade semblait à ce point vouloir ruiner ce qui devait être la plus belle journée de sa vie. A côté, Pepper écoutait la discussion sans un mot, mal à l'aise et fixant le brun, réfléchissant avec intensité en se demandant ce que toute cette détresse cachait.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ? demanda le soldat en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de garder son calme.

\- Parce que ça me fait mal, assena Tony en posant une main sur son réacteur, une grimace déformant son visage. Ça brûle ma poitrine.

La totale incompréhension s'afficha sur le visage de Steve qui fut bien incapable de trouver quoi répondre à ça, se contentant de planter ses prunelles dans celles agitées de son ami. Ce dernier pensait en boucle à cette soirée, à la manière dont la lumière avait rendu le blond si irréel, comme quelque chose d'impossible à atteindre pour lui - et c'était peut-être le cas. Tout cela n'existait plus, mais le sentiment de son coeur chantant dans sa poitrine, il ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là.

\- Je vais empêcher ça, tu sais ? Parce que je suis égoïste, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai jamais été un saint, énonça Tony avec tristesse.

\- Je..., Steve semblait à court de mots, incapable de savoir quoi répondre à tout cela. Il était perdu, il ne comprenait plus Tony, et il lui manquait définitivement la réponse la plus importante, celle à la question du "Pourquoi?"

\- Je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne le suis plus à présent.

Le blond ne savait que dire, ayant presque l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal vu la détresse qui courrait dans le regard de l'homme de fer, et il finit par combler la distance entre eux deux en désespoir de cause, le prenant entre ses bras et murmurant d'un ton hésitant, le berçant contre lui :

\- Tout ira bien.

Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il disait lui-même, il devinai que ça n'irait pas sans en comprendre la raison.

\- Je te demande pardon, chuchota Tony.

\- Pourquoi ? demande le soldat, hésitant.

\- Pour ce que je vais faire, répondit dans un souffle le brun, s'écartant de lui.

\- Que vas-tu faire...?

L'ingénieur ignora la question, retournant à son lit. Le dessin était toujours là, semblant attendre qu'il modifie le passé à nouveau, le narguant de son croquis effacé par le temps, à peine protégé par le verre qui le recouvrait. Il s'en empara, le serrant contre sa poitrine en relevant le regard vers Steve qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il - et sa voix ressemblait à une supplication coincée au fond de sa gorge.

\- Tony...explique-moi, bon sang ! s'écria finalement le blond, poussé à bout, agacé de ne pas comprendre le brun, de le voir ainsi sans parvenir à y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne peux pas ! s'écria le brun en secouant la tête, bouleversé - _et ce stupide poids au fond de son estomac qui continuait de le clouer sur place et de l'écraser._ Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre moi-même, d'accord ?! Tout ça...ça n'aurait pas dû arriver et je vais tout empêcher, parce que je suis un putain d'égoïste, et que si tu dois être heureux soit, mais pas de cette manière !

Son regard était empli de larmes à présent, de larmes de colère, dirigée contre lui-même, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il faisait tout cela alors qu'il avait atteint son but. Pinçant les lèvres, il dévisagea une dernière fois Steve - si beau dans ce costume d'un blanc étincelant - et porta son regard sur le dessin, laissant sa nouvelle réalité devenir floue et s'effacer à nouveau, comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'un rêve qui n'avait plus aucune raison d'être - et c'était le cas pour Tony.

* * *

Lorsque Tony rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait de nouveau dans ce bar des années quarante rempli de soldats et de femmes esseulées, non plus assis mais bel et bien debout, pouvant apercevoir la table de Steve et Howard un peu plus loin.

Il les fixa durant un temps qui lui sembla infini, les voir interagir sans savoir la détresse qu'il ressentait en cet instant, à les voir discuter alors qu'à cette époque, il n'existait même pas, un simple inconnu dans la foule - et il s'effondra.

Ses jambes lâchèrent sans prévenir et il se retrouva écroulé sur le sol, et les gens l'ignoraient alors qu'il continuait de fixer les deux autres, ses yeux y semblaient accrochés, incapables de s'en détourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? se demanda-t-il.

Et il était véritablement perdu et surtout, horrifié, tout au fond de lui - pourquoi venait-il de réduire à néant le bonheur de Steve, pourquoi ?!

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et il releva brusquement la tête - restant un instant sans voix.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Vous allez bien ? le coupa l'homme, l'aidant à se redresser.

Tony se laissa faire docilement, reportant par automatisme son regard sur la fameuse table, sans remarquer la manière dont son nouvel interlocuteur avait suivit son geste, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous les connaissez ? souffla-t-il.

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant - il était presque certain que c'était lui, il avait vu assez de vieilles photos et de vieux croquis de Steve pour cela :

\- Sergent Barnes ? souffla-t-il, un peu hésitant.

L'autre parut surpris un instant que Tony connaisse son nom mais acquiesça la seconde d'après, et l'ingénieur ne sut comment réagir face à l'ami d'enfance de Steve, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de son premier voyage ici - sûrement qu'il se trouvait à une autre table ou au bar, à cet instant. Néanmoins, il remarqua l'air légèrement méfiant de son interlocuteur et reporta son regard sur Steve et Howard, s'exclamant :

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je ne leur veux pas le moindre mal.

Bucky - car c'était bel et bien lui, et il avait eut dû mal à le reconnaitre vu son style totalement différent - le fixa, l'air songeur, avant de finalement répondre :

\- Vous avez l'air sincère.

Un pauvre sourire se glissa sur le visage de Tony à ces mots et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous les connaissez ? répéta Bucky.

\- C'est ce que je croyais, souffla alors Tony, comme une évidence longtemps ignorée, et c'était vrai, que savait-il au final ? De ce père trop absent ou de Steve qu'il détestait pour adorer la seconde suivante ? Tout était devenu si compliqué - _et il avait seulement voulu être heureux_ \- il avait seulement voulu avoir Steve comme ami.

\- Vous devriez aller leur parler, souffla le sergent, le poussant un peu en avant.

\- Pourquoi ? releva le brun.

\- Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Vous avez l'air de souffrir d'être si proche et si loin à la fois.

Cela coupa brusquement le souffle de Tony, parce que c'était tellement vrai, ils étaient si accessibles et si loin à la fois - comme lorsqu'on tente de rattraper la lune lorsqu'on roule de nuit sur une route de campagne.

 _« - J'aurai l'air d'avoir mal...j'aurai un peu l'air de mourir. »,_ se rappela Tony - il avait murmuré ces mots-là à Steve, et il avait répondu, imperturbable, et c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait en cet instant, il se sentait sombrer.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais...si vous ne le faites pas, vous allez le regretter.

Jetant un dernier regard en direction de Bucky, qui se contenta de lui indiquer la table, le milliardaire inspira à fond et se dirigea droit vers eux, se sentant davantage mal à l'aise à chaque pas supplémentaire qu'il faisait. Finalement, il s'installa lourdement sur la banquette qui se trouvait à gauche de celle de Steve et en face d'Howard, les coupant directement dans leur conversation, les faisant tourner leurs regards vers lui.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? souffla Howard, l'air un peu mauvais.

Tony le regarda à peine - il n'était pas venu pour lui, ce voyage, il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui. A la place, il releva la tête vers Steve, se contentant de le dévisager sans savoir quoi dire.

Le soldat quant à lui était bien gêné : il ne savait pas qui était cet homme débarqué de nulle part au beau milieu de leur conversation, et il était surtout déstabilisé de la manière dont ce dernier le fixait, comme s'il représentait tout son monde, comme s'il était la plus belle chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans sa vie, et dieu, pourquoi cet inconnu le regardait de cette manière ?

\- Je...vous désirez ? demanda-t-il à Tony, hésitant.

Ce dernier continuait de le regarder sans un mot, étudiant chaque parcelle de son visage comme s'il pouvait y trouver une réponse à une question terriblement importante, et finalement il leva une main un peu tremblante pour approcher sa joue, suspendant son geste en voyant le mouvement de recul de Steve - évidemment, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

C'est peut-être pour ça que les mots sortirent de sa bouche aussi facilement, en cet instant. Peut-être parce que ce Steve-là, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, c'était toujours le Steve de son futur, celui qu'il allait rencontrer, avec qui il allait se disputer, sur son épaule qu'il allait dormir une fois qu'il lui aurait dessiné ses moutons, qui comptait tant pour lui sans qu'il ne le dise, parce que parfois il avait un peu peur qu'ils se détestent autant qu'ils semblent s'adorer, et il ne voulait pas imaginer l'affection que Steve lui portait, ça ferait trop mal.

Quoiqu'il en soit, peut-être parce qu'il savait que Steve oublierait, il se laissa porter, et il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de la portée de ses paroles, mais elles fuirent quand même, courant hors de sa bouche, traversant l'air, laissant Howard et Steve bouche bée :

 _« - Vous n'êtes pas du tout semblable à ma rose, vous n'êtes rien encore, dit le petit prince au jardin de roses. Personne ne vous a apprivoisées et vous n'avez apprivoisé personne. »_

Il ne remarqua même pas le regard d'incompréhension de Steve, continuant, imperturbable, sentant son coeur se gonfler d'émotion sans comprendre exactement laquelle :

 _« - Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vides, leur dit-il encore. On ne peut pas mourir pour vous. Bien sûr, ma rose à moi, un passant ordinaire penserait qu'elle vous ressemble. Mais elle seule est plus importante que vous toutes, puisque c'est elle que j'ai arrosée. Puisque c'est elle que j'ai mise sous globe. Puisque c'est elle que j'ai abritée par le paravent. Puisque c'est elle dont j'ai tué les chenilles (sauf deux ou trois pour les papillons). Puisque c'est elle que j'ai écouté se plaindre, ou se vanter, ou même parfois se taire. Puisque c'est ma rose. »_

Il termina sa tirade dans un souffle, fixant Steve en attendant sa réaction mais il se contentait de le fixer avec de grands yeux, le prenant sûrement pour un fou, et Howard devait sûrement faire de même en cet instant - mais il ne voulait pas le regarder.

\- Ma rose à moi, je lui ai sauvé la vie, j'ai modifié passé, présent et futur pour la rendre heureuse, expliqua-t-il. Ma rose et moi, nous avons eu des disputes, des violentes disputes.

Il pinça les lèvres, eut un sourire triste et avoua :

\- Je crois que ma rose a voulu me tuer pour de bon, parfois.

Tony secoua la tête, comme s'il souhaitait oublier ces instants-là, et continua :

\- Mais ma rose était belle, éclairée par la lumière de New York - c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi rayonnante, et c'était juste pour moi, j'étais le seul à la voir scintiller. Je crois que c'est pour cela que le mariage me faisait autant peur - je ne voulais pas perdre ma rose.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'exclama Howard en fronçant les sourcils, jetant un regard inquiet à Steve pour lui faire comprendre d'éloigner l'importun - mais Steve ne le regardait pas, il n'avait d'yeux que pour cet inconnu et ses étranges paroles qui sonnaient comme une étrange déclaration.

\- J'ai eu du mal à réaliser, mais maintenant je comprends, c'est si simple en réalité. Tu es ma rose, Steve, murmura Tony, la voix chargée d'émotions - et il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, même pour Pepper, cela n'avait pas été si écrasant, si étouffant et si fort, comme si ses propres sentiments étaient de trop et qu'il ne pouvait tous les contenir à l'intérieur de son corps un peu trop abîmé par le temps.

Le soldat le fixa avec de grands yeux, et même s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce brun, ces mots si élégants avaient réussi à teinter une bonne partie de son visage d'un rose délicat, et il toussa légèrement pour cacher sa gêne, en vain.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne dois rien y comprendre, et je ne te demande pas de trouver une explication. J'avais juste...je crois que c'était peut-être ma seule occasion de le dire.

\- ...Qui êtes vous...? murmura finalement le soldat, incertain.

Et Tony sourit, d'un sourire infiniment triste, parce que ce Steve-là ne savait pas qui il était. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de mots doux provenant d'un inconnu, pas de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis des années comme c'était le cas pour lui.

\- Anthony, répéta-t-il encore.

Et le sourire timide de Steve fut la seule chose qu'il vit alors que tout devenait flou à nouveau, terminant ainsi sa nouvelle excursion dans le passé.

* * *

\- Tony, est-ce que ça va ? paniqua Steve en le fixant.

L'interpelé cligna des yeux sans comprendre, se demandant où il était arrivé et quelle réalité avait-il créé, mais l'air paniqué du blond le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton nez, tu saignes !

Un peu surpris, Tony attrapa immédiatement un mouchoir pour juguler le flot de sang, jurant à mi-voix. Évidemment, après avoir voyagé si loin dans le passé, et deux fois de suite, il devait s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre. Il devait vraiment faire attention avant qu'il ne finisse par se tuer.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il au captain.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de soupirer un peu. Le brun en profita pour se repérer, reconnaissant immédiatement la cuisine de sa tour, où lui et le blond semblaient apparemment partager le petit-déjeuner.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- On en a parlé il y a moins de dix minutes, tu te moques de moi ! s'exclama Steve.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment, se justifia le brun avec un sourire gêné.

Le blond sembla s'adoucir à ces mots et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Thor est toujours chez Jane, Bruce est partit rendre visite à un ami apparemment, et Clint et Natasha sont au SHIELD.

\- Tu n'es pas avec eux ?

\- Éleppa sap sam en yruF, répondit le blond.

\- Quoi ? releva Tony, totalement perdu.

\- J'ai dit que Fury ne m'avais pas appelé, répéta le blond en roulant des yeux. Tu deviens sourd ? continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Tony ne répondit rien, le fixant d'un air éberlué. Que venait-il de se passer, là, au juste ? Est-ce que le captain venait véritablement de parler _à l'envers_ ?!

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Rogers en voyant son air pétrifié.

\- Oui, oui, répondit distraitement l'homme de fer.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer au juste, mais ce n'était pas rassurant du tout, et il allait devoir faire des recherches très vite là-dessus. Guettant chaque geste de Steve qui aurait pu être étrange, il prit une gorgée de son café, sursautant légèrement lorsque le téléphone de son camarade se manifesta. Il l'observa alors qu'il répondait - il avait deviné maintenant, c'était lui sa rose, et même s'il avait été égoïste, même s'il l'avait privé de son bonheur.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Pas quand il était assis en cet instant avec lui au lieu de paresser dans un lit avec Peggy - pas quand c'était lui qui était heureux, à présent.

\- Fury veut nous voir tout de suite, apparemment, c'est très urgent, il a fait rappeler tout le monde, lui fit soudainement remarquer Steve en raccrochant.

\- Quoi encore ? Un super-villain qui fait des siennes ? s'amusa Tony.

Le blond lui jeta un étrange regard, hésitant avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et ok, tout cela ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille - surtout le fait que Steve venait de lui mentir effrontément. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés sur l'héliporteur par l'un des mini-jets du SHIELD et avançaient sur la plateforme pour entrer à l'intérieur et se rendre tous les deux dans la salle de réunion. Tony n'en menait pas large, jetant des coups d'oeil à un Steve bien silencieux sans comprendre ce qui se tramait exactement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, cet espèce de silence coupable, et le brun était inquiet parce qu'il était persuadé que tout ce qui se passait en cet instant avait rapport avec lui.

Pinçant les lèvres, il ne dit rien et continua sa route, traversant les couloirs en compagnie du soldat jusqu'à arriver devant la salle de réunion. Il leva la main pour ouvrir la porte mais son geste fut arrêté par Steve, qui posa une main sur son épaule. Levant les yeux vers lui, il le dévisagea un instant, tentant de comprendre ses gestes si étranges mais le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer son épaule entre ses doigts, les lèvres serrées. Inspirant à fond, Tony finit par se détourner et ouvrit la porte, laissant la main du soldat le lâcher alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, attirant immédiatement les regards de Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Fury et même Coulson, qui se trouvait-là également.

Mal à l'aise devant ces regards insistants, il fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle à la table de réunion, laissant Steve rejoindre sa place non loin de lui. Néanmoins, son air nonchalant était bien vite brisé par ses mains qui s'agitaient, tapant sur la surface de la table d'un geste nerveux.

\- Bien, lâcha Fury en les voyant tous installés. Je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui car je pense que nous avons un problème à résoudre.

A ces mots, son regard avait survolé Tony - ce dernier commençait à se sentir mal. Le directeur du SHIELD fit signe à Natasha et Clint qui se levèrent, l'air peu pressés et presque réticents. La rousse tenait une feuille entre ses mains, et elle hésita un moment avant de la poser à plat sur la table, tournée vers eux. L'ingénieur la reconnut immédiatement.

C'était sa liste de choses à modifier dans le passé.

Les yeux écarquillés, déglutissant avec difficulté, il releva le regard vers Natasha qui le fixait d'un air coupable, et cela commença à faire enfler la colère dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand s'autorisait-elle à fouiller dans ses affaires de la sorte ?

\- Il y a deux jours, j'ai trouvé ça dans ton bureau, Tony, alors que je venais te voir pour récupérer un rapport...commença-t-elle.

\- Et tu t'es permise de fouiller, la coupa-t-il, lui jetant un regard froid.

Natasha lui jeta un regard peiné, et elle semblait elle-même horriblement gênée quant à son geste, ne sachant que répondre à l'accusation.

\- Je...j'ai trouvé cette liste bizarre, alors moi et Clint avons trouvé un moyen de vérifier tes recherches internet...

\- _Pardon_ ? releva Tony, pensant avoir mal compris.

Le silence était de mort dans la salle de réunion et les autres regardaient soit le brun, soit les deux espions comme un match où un dialogue juste avant un combat qui s'annonçait violent. Tout le monde vit l'ingénieur attraper son téléphone pour envoyer un sms, sans savoir qu'il contactait directement Jarvis pour tenter de trouver des failles cachées dans son système. Reposant ensuite l'appareil dans sa poche, il releva les yeux vers les autres et cracha, glacial :

\- Et donc ?

\- Je...on ne sait pas comment tu fais, mais on est persuadés que tu peux voyager dans le temps et que tu es en train d'entièrement réécrire le passé.

Mentir, il devait mentir. Prenant un regard moqueur, il laissa un grand sourire amusé se glisser sur ses lèvres, cachant son inquiétude et ses yeux étincelèrent de malice lorsqu'il s'exclama :

\- C'est ridicule ! N'avez-vous pas d'autres choses à faire que d'inventer de ces absurdités sur mon compte ?

\- Tony, je sais que tu mens, fit remarquer Natasha, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. On ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais ce que tu fais...

Le brun serra les dents, remarquant que son petit jeu moqueur ne fonctionnait pas, et serra fortement les paupières.

\- Avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux clos, inspirant fortement pour ne pas céder à la peur.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose être posé sur la table et poussé dans sa direction, son regard tombant sur un journal à l'air abîmé, un peu vieillit. Cachant du mieux possible sa main tremblante il récupéra l'objet, le tirant vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit, beaucoup détournèrent les yeux, alors Tony se contenta de déglutir et tourna les pages, vierges pour la plupart où des notes qui n'avaient aucun intérêt, puisqu'une page était marquée d'un post-it et que c'était sûrement cela qu'on voulait lui montrer.

C'était là. Marqué noir sur blanc, dans une écriture élégante mais usée par le temps - usée par soixante-dix ans. C'était un croquis de lui, criant de réalisme, d'un journal vieux de soixante-dix ans, avec le costume qu'il portait aujourd'hui même - même le haut de la cravate qu'on voyait sur le croquis était identique. Et à côté... il se figea cette fois-ci, relevant avec lenteur les yeux vers Steve qui avait l'air peiné, plongeant son regard dans le sien, juste sur sa droite.

Parce qu'à côté, il y avait quelques phrases, retranscrites tant bien que mal, comme si le blond avait un peu oublié les choses et tentait de les faire sortir de sa mémoire :

« - _Vous n'êtes pas du tout semblable à ma rose, vous n'êtes rien encore, dit le petit prince au jardin de roses. Personne ne vous a apprivoisées et vous n'avez apprivoisé personne. [...] Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vides, leur dit-il encore. On ne peut pas mourir pour vous._ »

C'était, semble-t-il, la seule chose dont était parvenu à se souvenir Steve, sur tout le long discours de Tony, mais c'était bien assez : bien assez pour le savoir coupable de ces fameux voyages, pour que le blond le regarde, le regard teinté d'une incompréhension, d'une peine qui lui brûlait le coeur et le faisait se sentir mal - _pourquoi le trou béant de sa poitrine le faisait tellement souffrir en cet instant ?_

\- Je...commença Tony avant de refermer la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Pour moi, cela remonte à près de soixante dix-ans, mais pour toi, Tony ? demanda Steve.

Et Tony se voyait mal lui mentir. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité maintenant, il n'en avait pas - plus le droit.

\- Environ deux heures, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, les mains tremblantes qu'il tenta de cacher sous la table.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa dans la salle de réunion et le brun n'en menait pas large, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées.

\- Toutes ces fois où tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais si je pouvais remonter le temps...murmura le blond.

Et soudain, ce dernier comprit. Il écarquilla les yeux, le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et répéta mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit le milliardaire, quelques jours plus tôt, sous les lumières de New York, dans cet étage au sommet de la tour :

\- « - Moi, je voudrais te ramener ceux du passé. »

Tony ferma à nouveau les yeux, alors que la voix accusatrice de Steve tombait dans ses oreilles, chargée de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre - qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre :

\- Qu'as-tu fait à mon passé ? Qui as-tu tenté de ramener ? Ou réussit, si on pense de cette manière ?

Comment aurait-il pu avouer qu'il avait réussit, lui avait ramené Peggy et qu'ils étaient sensés se marier, d'un beau mariage heureux, et qu'il avait tout fait volé en éclats parce qu'il était égoïste ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa rose ? Comment pouvait-il lui avouer la vérité et le regarder en face.

\- Je voulais juste que tu sois heureux, balbutia Tony, secouant la tête. Mais pas comme ça, _pas avec elle._

 _\- ...de qui tu parles, Tony ?_ demanda encore Steve - et cette fois, le blond s'était mis à trembler, sous le regard stupéfié de tout le monde.

\- Peggy, souffla-t-il enfin, et cette fois-ci, on pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler, et tout le monde regardait le brun, sous le choc.

\- J'avais réussi, tu sais ? Mais je l'ai déjà dit. Je suis égoïste.

Steve secoua la tête, soufflé, incapable de comprendre ce que Tony leur cachait, car il ne disait pas tout et détournait les questions d'une manière qui le rendait furieux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te marier avec elle, murmura-t-il, les larmes aux bord des yeux. Ce n'est pas juste si tu es le seul à être heureux.

Steve se leva brusquement de sa chaise à ces mots, la renversant sans même sans rendre compte, mais son visage affichait une telle surprise, un tel désarroi et une colère telle que Tony se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme si son camarade voulait soudainement le frapper - il l'aurait bien mérité.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura l'homme de fer.

\- Désolé ? Tu es désolé ?! répéta Steve, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Tu...tu n'as pas le droit de réagir comme ça, tenta le brun. Pas alors que j'ai utilisé ce pouvoir si souvent pour vous sauver la vie, à chacun d'entre vous et à des milliers d'autres gens.

Le soldat le fixa comme s'il était fou, et peut-être bien qu'il l'était, à lui dire qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

\- Tony...qu'est-ce que c'est qu'Ultron ? intervint soudainement Bruce, qui avait récupéré la liste entre temps et vu avec quelle haine le nom avait été rayé de la liste.

Cela fit légèrement sursauter le brun, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Steve et il se détourna de ce dernier pour fixer son ami, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

\- La pire erreur de toute ma vie, souffla-t-il. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent.

\- Rogers, rasseyez-vous, ordonna Fury avant de se tourner vers l'ingénieur pour demander : Qu'est-ce qu'était Ultron ?

Le blond obéit, les gestes raides et le regard froid, sans expression, qui faisait peur à Tony. Ce dernier prit une inspiration tremblante et expliqua :

\- C'était une IA que j'avais créée, qui était sensée protéger le monde, pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais le moindre conflit sur Terre mais...elle a décidé que pour éliminer les guerres, la seule manière était de détruire l'espèce humaine, puisque c'est nous qui nous menons à notre propre perte.

Il fit un instant de pause, regardant chacun d'entre eux, leurs expressions toutes différentes et la manière dont ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et termina :

\- Il y a eu des milliers de morts avant que nous réussissions à l'arrêter, termina-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ? souffla Steve. Tu as remonté le temps et à tout simplement supprimé l'existence de cette IA ?

\- EXACTEMENT ! explosa Tony, se redressant à son tour brusquement. Essayez-vous de comprendre ?! J'ai le pouvoir de réparer le passé, de ramener ceux morts à cause de moi à la vie, pourquoi je devrais les laisser six pieds sous terre, avec leurs familles en deuil ?!

\- Ramener ceux qui sont morts ? Même Peggy ? cracha le blond.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire le brun qui se rassit brusquement à sa place, son poing s'abattant sur la table avec violence et colère, un peu de désespoir peut-être aussi.

\- Oh Tony...qu'as-tu fait ? chuchota Natasha pour eux tous.

\- Je voulais juste vous voir sourire pour de bon, cracha l'ingénieur avec hargne, les fusillant du regard comme si tout était de leur faute.

Se tournant vers Clint, il le pointa honteusement du doigt et s'exclama :

\- A cause d'Ultron, à cause de moi, t'as perdu un gamin qu'on a rencontré sur le champ de bataille. Un petit con qui te les cassait bien mais que tu as adoré quand même dès la première fois où tu l'as vu et crois-moi, s'il avait encore été en vie, je sais très bien comment cela se serait terminé entre vous deux. J'essayais en ce moment de te le ramener et pour que tu arrête à penser à ton idiote d'ex-femme, d'accord ?!

Fixant Natasha, il s'écria :

\- Je ne connais pas les détails de ton passé en Russie, mais je sais que ça t'a traumatisé, assez pour que je veuille empêcher ça, pour que tu sois normale, que tu sois comme tu as toujours voulu être au fond de toi.

Et il continua ainsi, déversant sa colère à son tour après Steve, parce que ce n'était pas juste qu'on l'accuse de la sorte quand il avait tant voulu faire le bien :

\- Pour Bruce, je sais que même s'il accepte mieux le Hulk, une grosse part de lui veut toujours s'en débarrasser. J'aurai trouvé le moyen d'empêcher ça avant que ça se produise. Thor, j'aurai sûrement pu trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avec Loki - trouver ce qui l'avait fait devenir si en colère contre toi, contre Odin et tous les autres, l'aider à aller mieux - aider un super-villain, vous vous rendez-compte un peu ?!

Et enfin, il se tourna vers Steve, grimaçant.

\- Je t'avais ramené Peggy, et j'aurai trouvé un moyen pour Bucky, pour empêcher le fait qu'il est en ce moment quelque part avec le cerveau retourné dans tous les sens. Et il a fallut que vous décidiez de vous _marier_. Après tout ce que j'avais fait.

\- Pourquoi ça te gênait autant ? persiffla le blond, la rage luisant au fond de ses yeux.

\- Parce que je t'- parce que tu es ma rose, souffla-t-il.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire Steve - parce que le livre, il l'avait lu en long, large et travers pour aider Tony avec ses insomnies, à s'ouvrir aux autres, et qu'il savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. Il le fixa, sous le choc, et sur le coup sa colère s'atténua, restant seulement complètement effaré face à une telle déclaration. Tony n'osait pas le regarder en face, le corps parcourut de gestes nerveux, toujours en colère, et finalement il se redressa d'un bond à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, monsieur Stark ? demanda calmement Coulson - il semblait être le seul ici à garder son calme malgré toutes ces informations surprenantes.

Tony qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers la sortie, se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, le regard flamboyant :

\- Je vais _tout effacer_.

\- Tout ? Comment ça, tout ?! releva Clint en se levant aussi, près à se jeter à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Le brun ne répondit rien et fila à une vitesse assez incroyable - les autres tentèrent bien de les rattraper mais l'amure que Tony avait également appelé en envoyant le sms à Jarvis pour la faille système arriva pile à l'heure et il s'empressa de se glisser à l'intérieur pour quitter l'héliporteur, tandis que Fury hurlait au reste des Avengers de le rattraper au plus vite.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils allaient devoir le mettre dans une cellule maintenant.

* * *

Cela n'avait pas été si difficile pour Tony de rentrer à la tour en quatrième vitesse et surtout, trouver quelque chose pour revenir dans le passé. Il n'y avait pas pensé auparavant, mais ses vieilles armures qu'il conservait au cas-où - et aussi un peu par nostalgie - pouvaient parfaitement remplir ce rôle. Se dirigeant vers l'un des premiers marks, créé juste après la bataille de New York, il posa sa main dessus, laissant son pouvoir rendre le monde flou autour de lui.

Lorsque le décor se recomposa, il était dans son atelier et rien n'avait bougé, hormis le fait qu'il manquait ses armures les plus récentes - puisqu'elles n'étaient pas encore construites à cette époque - et pas mal d'objets n'étaient pas à la même place que d'habitude. Sans hésiter, il démantela l'armure, demanda à Jarvis de la détruire pour qu'il reste bloqué à cette époque, qu'il puisse enfin réécrire ces cinq années qu'il venait de remonter, de la meilleure des manières et sans reproduire les même erreurs.

\- Jarvis, je ne suis pas sûr du jour exact, ais-je déjà invité les Avengers à venir vivre ici, où pas ?

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que sont ces Avengers dont vous parlez.

\- Pardon ? releva Tony sans comprendre. Mais, ceux avec qui je me suis battu durant la bataille de New York contre Loki et ses Chitauri !

\- Monsieur, vous avez été refusé dans ce groupe de super-héros à cause de votre tendance autodestructrice, comme mentionné dans votre dossier du SHIELD. Ils se sont chargés de l'invasion à eux cinq. Ils ne vous connaissent que de nom, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés.

Un grand froid s'abattit sur le coeur de Tony. Oui, évidemment, lorsqu'il avait arrêté Loki à Stuttgart, il s'était incrusté de lui-même dans le groupe, rencontrant Steve par la même occasion - mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il ne s'était pas invité à la baston dans cette réalité-là.

Peut-être qu'à force de modifier passé, présent et futur, tout était en train de se mélanger sans qu'il ne l'ai voulut, et ça expliquerait la fois où Steve avait parlé à l'envers. Il était en train de briser le Temps lui-même.

Et puis soudain, la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire le frappa.

Il avait demandé à Jarvis de détruire l'armure dont il s'était servit pour arriver ici. Il venait de se coincer lui-même dans cette réalité où les Avengers n'existait pas, où du moins n'en faisait-il pas partit.

Sa tour ne lui avait jamais parut aussi froide et vide qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Alors, la première question que je me pose, c'est si vous avez envie de m'assommer parce que plus les chapitres avancent et plus ça devient de pire en pire pour Tony x') Mais il ne faut pas croire, j'aime les happy-end, tout finira par s'arranger ! :D

Concernant le chapitre, j'espère donc que vous l'avez aimé, tous ces moments avec Tony m'ont vraiment tenue à coeur et certains étaient difficiles à écrire, même pour moi parce que ça faisait mal de le voir dans une telle situation x') Et ces passages avec la rose du petit-prince, j'avais tellement envie de les intégrer, je suis contente de l'avoir fait ! :D

Pour la fanfic en elle-même, je pense qu'on aura plutôt 9 chapitres à la place de 10 (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après celle-ci il y en aura d'autres, je ne pourrais pas arrêter d'écrire sur eux même si je le voulais ! :)) (tant que j'y suis, si certains aiment aussi le FrostIron, allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic sur ces deux-là, c'est totalement différent de cette fanfic-là et de ce que j'écris en général ! XD elle sera assez longue, avec trois chapitres pour l'instant)

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, donc on se retrouve dans une ou deux semaines pour la suite ! :) Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! :)

 _"Because he only wanted to be happy."_ (me demandez pas pourquoi mais certains passages de ma propre fic, je les verrais bien en anglais et celui-ci en fait partie! x)) (oui c'est hors-sujet ! XD)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le serpent

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey les petits loups ! J'espère que vous allez bien, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre sept ! c:

Tout d'abord je suis ravie de voir que celui de la semaine dernière a fait l'unanimité car j'ai adoré l'écrire, alors merci encore à toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! :)

Ensuite, quelque chose de très important concernant ce chapitre. Il est vraiment différent des précédents sur la fin, et j'ai fait un pari risqué pour la suite de cette fanfic, mais vous comprendrez durant votre lecture. Je pense que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde, je le conçois, mais à vous de voir !

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

PS : J'ai fini le chapitre à l'instant donc il y a très certainement des fautes de frappe/inattention qui trainent ! x')

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le serpent**

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! répéta pour la centième fois au moins Tony, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Il était toujours dans sa tour, faisant les cent pas tandis qu'il agrippait les cheveux à se les arracher, agité de tics nerveux et totalement déboussolé. Le corps parcourut de tremblements presque frénétiques, il ne savait pas quoi faire, terrifié à la simple idée d'être coincé cinq ans en arrière pour de bon, délaissé par les Avengers - une fois encore.

\- Vous devriez tenter de vous calmer et respirer tranquillement, monsieur, tenta Jarvis avec une pointe d'inquiétude à peine audible.

\- Je ne peux pas ! répliqua aussitôt le milliardaire d'un ton proche du désespoir.

Il finit par glisser sur le sol, resserrant ses bras autour de lui dans un faible geste de réconfort. Sa tour lui semblait si vide et froide, et il se sentait si seul ici, avec Jarvis comme unique présence - et encore, rien de concret, pas un corps qu'il pouvait effleurer, bien malheureusement.

\- Jarvis...où est Loki en ce moment, si les autres ont réussi à l'arrêter sans mon aide ?

Tony ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment l'invasion Chitauri avait pu être arrêtée dans cette réalité s'il n'avait pas été là pour projeter le missile nucléaire dans l'ouverture, mais le temps ressemblait tellement à un élastique distendu ces derniers temps qu'il préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir. A la place, mieux valait trouver un moyen de rentrer à la bonne époque pour de bon, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Il est actuellement enfermé dans le quartier du SHIELD à Washington, monsieur.

\- Ils parviennent à le retenir malgré sa magie ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Il semblerait que Thor ait aidé à créer une cellule bloquant la magie de Loki Laufeyson, expliqua Jarvis.

Tony se contenta de froncer les sourcils, l'air songeur. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus son esprit penchait de plus en plus vers la solution la plus extrême - et la plus stupide, aurait dit Steve - pour se sortir de l'Enfer dans lequel il s'était lui-même plongé par dépit, alors que dans la panique et la colère, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait juste à rembobiner le temps avant la réunion et détruire les preuves ainsi que les soupçons de ses coéquipiers. Il le savait, que la peur lui faisait faire des choses stupides, mais même en ayant le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, tout continuait d'être un véritable merdier : apparemment, quoiqu'il arrive, il semblait destiné à souffrir.

\- Dis-moi Jarvis, tu crois que la magie...pourrait être utile d'une quelconque manière quant au Temps ? murmura le brun d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je devine ce que vous souhaitez faire monsieur, et c'est totalement contre-indiqué, fit remarquer l'IA d'un ton qui semblait presque réprobateur.

\- Ah oui ? Alors, dis-moi donc ce que je vais faire ?

\- Vous infiltrer dans le Triskelion, quartier général du SHIELD, pour parler au criminel et prisonnier Loki Laufeyson, répliqua l'ordinateur surpuissant.

\- Jarvis, tu me connais beaucoup trop bien, s'amusa Tony avec un petit sourire en direction de son plafond - quoiqu'il arrive, son IA avait toujours été là, elle.

Se redressant, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de ses anciennes armures. Il était clairement temps pour lui de se ressaisir, sans mauvais jeu de mots ! S'il voulait réparer le Temps qu'il avait traversé et tordu dans tous les sens, il n'avait plus la possibilité de faire dans la finesse, loin de là! Avançant vers l'armure la plus récente, il lui jeta un regard critique et soupira un peu - dommage qu'il n'ait pas la dernière en date, elle était tellement améliorée comparée à celle-ci ! Néanmoins, elle devait largement suffire pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Infiltrer le SHIELD était l'une des choses particulièrement inconsidérée, stupide et dangereuse qu'il avait toujours voulu tenter - oh, Fury allait s'en arracher les cheveux en l'apprenant !

Souriant d'un air satisfait, il ignora le point d'inquiétude qui lui rongeait tout de même l'estomac et avança vers l'un des tiroirs qui se trouvait dans un coin de son atelier et récupéra la tenue noire et bleue qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre avant de se glisser dans son carcan de métal destructeur aux couleurs vives. S'habillant rapidement, il décida tout de même de faire quelques améliorations de dernière minute sur l'armure la plus récente qu'il restait dans cet atelier de cinq ans plus tôt, en précision des obstacles qu'il allait rencontrer en entrant au SHIELD en pleine nuit.

* * *

Le soir-même, une fois que Tony eut préparé son armure et qu'il fut sûr que mis à part les gardes en service il n'y avait plus personne au Triskelion à une heure pareille, il se changea et prit son bébé, se sentant tout de suite plus en sécurité à l'intérieur. Car après tout, Iron man n'avait jamais été que cela : un moyen pour lui de se protéger et protéger les autres, mais aussi de se cacher du monde extérieur, d'autant plus pratique lorsque les trois quarts de ce même monde a les yeux rivés sur lui.

Saluant Jarvis - qui était toujours contre son idée stupide mais ne pouvait rien faire contre ça - Tony s'envola dans le ciel nocturne parsemé de quelques étoiles à peine visibles à cause de la pollution et des nuages sombres du soir, se dirigeant droit vers Washington. Lorsque le gigantesque bâtiment fut en vue, il demanda à son IA :

\- Jarvis, tu as bien brouillé leur radar à avions ainsi que toutes les caméras de surveillance ? Ils sont sûrement capables de me repérer avec.

\- C'est fait depuis votre départ de la tour, monsieur.

Tony acquiesça d'un air satisfait, observant les données qui s'affichaient à l'intérieur de son casque. Décidant qu'il valait tout de même mieux y aller discrètement, il se posa sur le toit, où il n'y avait heureusement aucun garde - tous devaient se trouver à l'intérieur, la plupart auprès de Loki qui devait mériter une surveillance constante. Tentant de réduire au maximum le bruit de pas de son armure, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'intérieur du bâtiment et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne et commença à descendre les étages, se doutant que le dieu devait se trouver en sous-sol si ce n'était sous-terre, pour rendre plus difficile son évasion - si du moins il parvenait à s'échapper de la cellule anti-magie où il était. Consultant régulièrement le plan du Triskelion qu'il avait demandé à Jarvis de pirater sur leur base de données hyper protégée - sauf contre lui, évidemment ! - il réussit à esquiver pas mal des gardes, mais il fallait bien un moment où il se fit repérer au détour d'un couloir, l'un des gardes ayant apparemment décidé d'aller se prendre un café durant son travail.

Bien mal lui en prit car Tony ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ou lever son arme, l'assommant d'un seul coup de poing de couleur écarlate, l'abattant sur son crâne avec une grimace légèrement désolée, rattrapant l'homme qui s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffon. L'enfermant ensuite dans une salle vide il continua sa route et descendit vers le bas. En réalité, c'était quelque chose de si simple pour lui avec l'aide de Jarvis ! Il s'agissait sûrement d'une des bases les mieux gardées des États-Unis et grâce à son IA, il y était entré comme dans un supermarché pour aller faire ses courses - autant dire, sans la moindre véritable résistance. Cela l'étonnait assez que Fury n'ait jamais trouvé de meilleur moyen pour contrer le génie qu'il était - quoique dans les autres réalités, Tony n'avait pas besoin d'entrer par effraction puisqu'il était gracieusement invité en tant que super-héros, malgré son côté apparemment autodestructeur - et non, il n'avait toujours pas digéré cette petite remarque désobligeante sur son dossier, rédigé par des imbéciles qui ne le connaissaient pas. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

Soupirant lourdement, il se reconcentra de nouveau sur le plan et vit qu'il venait enfin d'arriver sous la base - et la cellule de Loki se trouvait encore deux étages en dessous. Sachant que les gardes allaient devenir de plus en plus nombreux il redoubla de prudence à chaque tournant de couloir, les assommant avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait sans encombre - en vérité, c'était presque trop facile, et ça l'inquiétait. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées mais il avait appris, avec la vie minable qu'il avait et la manière dont le karma semblait décidé à l'enculer, qu'il valait mieux se méfier de tout, même des plans se déroulant à la perfection - depuis quand s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment empli d'informations top-secrètes se faisait aussi facilement ? Il avait beau être Tony Stark, c'était tout de même inquiétant ! A moins que leur sécurité soit à ce point un véritable gruyère ? Cela aurait été peu probable, surtout venant de Fury et sa véritable paranoïa !

Enfin arrivé à l'étage correspondant, il déglutit en remarquant le nombre de gardes qui se trouvaient ici. Il n'allait tout de même pas aller jusqu'à les tuer avec ses minuscules missiles guidés ! Même si cette réalité risquait de disparaître, il n'allait tout de même pas ajouter des morts en plus à sa liste, hors de question. Hésitant un instant, il finit par décider d'utiliser les fumigènes qu'il avait pensé à emmener et réussit à se débarrasser d'eux, espérant que leurs cris de stupeur n'aient attiré personne. Il avait sûrement peu de temps pour discuter avec l'asgardien.

Approchant de la cellule après avoir rétracté son casque et dévoilé son visage, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la vitre et regarda à l'intérieur et la manière dont Loki était allongé sur le lit qu'on lui avait gracieusement fourni, les yeux grands ouverts et fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

\- J'espère que c'est important, pour me déranger en pleine nuit, souffla le dieu d'un air amusé, sans bouger autre chose que les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez en train de dormir, répliqua Tony en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il avait hésité à le tutoyer - après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés dans cette réalité - mais mieux valait être un minimum poli s'il voulait ses informations sur le Temps et la manière de le réparer, alors il allait ravaler sa fierté et faire des courbettes à l'infâme petit frère de Thor.

\- Il aurait en effet été difficile de dormir avec le bruit que vous avez fait pour entrer dans ce bâtiment, charia le dieu d'un air railleur.

\- Aucun des gardes ne m'a entendu, fit remarquer l'humain en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont sourds et stupides, continua Loki - il semblait vraiment avoir réponse à tout et cela commençait déjà à devenir terriblement frustrant et agaçant, génial.

Tony pinça les lèvres sans répondre, agacé de ne pas avoir le dernier mot - mais il ne devait pas s'avouer surpris, il savait Loki était comme ça. A la place, il avança encore vers la vitre jusqu'à pouvoir l'effleurer du bout des doigts et cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du dieu qui se redressa avec lenteur de son lit, lui jetant un regard à peine surpris - comme si pour lui il était normal de voir un inconnu avec une armure rutilante exploser les gardes du bâtiment pour venir le voir.

\- Alors c'est de vous dont ils parlaient...souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, l'air intéressé.

\- Qui ça ? demanda l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil, tentant de cacher son air curieux sans même y parvenir.

\- Ceux qui m'ont...arrêté dans mes projets...fit le dieu dans un murmure, l'air particulièrement contrarié.

\- Ils ont parlé de moi ? s'étonna Tony, plus que surpris.

Le sourire de Loki se fit carnassier et méchant alors qu'il répondait aussitôt :

\- Oh oui, j'ai eu totalement l'occasion de les entendre se plaindre de l'absence de l'Iron man, qui se trouvait dans sa tour d'ivoire à quelques kilomètres de là mais les a laissés se débrouiller à sauver le monde...

Tony se contenta de grimacer en réponse, plus qu'agacé d'entendre tout ça - après tout, il n'y pouvait rien si son lui de cette réalité n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et décidé de laisser les Avengers se démerder ! il n'était en rien responsable de tout ça !

Ignorant les paroles de Loki qui tentait de le pousser à bout de manière un peu trop flagrante, Tony s'appuya sur la vitre du bout des doigts, approchant son visage comme si'l pouvait passer au travers ou transpercer le dieu de son regard, et s'exclama :

\- Peu m'importe, je ne suis pas là pour ça mais autre chose. Votre magie.

Cela eut le mérite de rendre le dieu surpris car il écarquilla les yeux de manière imperceptible, pinçant les lèvres d'un air méfiant avant de reprendre son masque impassible, demandant :

\- Et que lui voulez-vous, à ma magie ?

Tony hésita une poignée de secondes, se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée que cela de parler de toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites et ne savait comment réparer. De plus, Loki ne lui donnerait aucune information gratuitement, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'avait rien à donner en échange.

Malgré tout cela, il n'avait exactement rien à perdre, ou si peu - au point où il en était, cela ferait-il une grande différence ? Alors il inspira un bond coup, et se lança :

\- Peut-elle réparer le temps qui a été modifiée trop de fois ?

Loki lui jeta un étrange regard, l'évaluant de ses prunelles émeraudes avant de faire remarquer :

\- Pas trop de fois, vous voulez dire jusqu'à le briser ?

Tony acquiesça, l'air mal à l'aise. Loki avait beau être un enfoiré qui avait tué pleins de gens, le brun se sentait dégoûté par le fait d'avoir fait tant de mal comme l'asgardien avait pu le faire.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai obtenu le pouvoir de remonter dans le passé sans que je sache vraiment comment. J'ai réussi à sauver la vie de quelqu'un que j'aim-j'apprécie énormément et aussi de réparer une partie de mes plus grosses erreurs passées, mais le temps a finit par se mélanger à force d'être modifié, et je me suis bloqué dans cette époque sans le vouloir.

Loki semblait véritablement intéressé par la théorie, acquiesçant et à l'écoute. Il sembla se rendre compte des derniers mots de Tony et releva :

\- "Dans cette époque"? Mais de quelle année venez-vous ?

\- Je viens de cinq ans dans le futur, je me suis bloqué ici en détruisant l'objet qui m'a permis de visiter cette époque.

\- C'est vraiment très intelligent de votre part, une présence d'esprit admirable, railla le dieu avec un large sourire moqueur.

Bon sang, Tony allait finir par lui éclater la tête à coups de répulseurs si ça continuait ainsi ! Inspirant à fond pour se calmer, il dévisagea l'air goguenard du dieu et répéta :

\- Donc. Votre magie peut-elle m'aider d'une quelconque manière ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit le dieu d'un air évasif, se contentant de se lever du lit pour avancer vers la vitre.

Il avait toujours ce petit sourire suffisant, comme s'il avait les pleins pouvoirs, mais enfermé dans sa cellule de verre - et c'était sûrement le cas, putain de merde. Grognant dans sa barbe, Tony attendit que Loki ne continue :

\- Mais évidemment, mon aide n'est pas gratuite...

\- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, répliqua l'humain d'un air glacial, du venin dans la voix.

Le sourire de l'asgardien s'étira encore plus, comme un clown tordu sorti des cauchemars d'un enfant. Il prit son temps pour répondre, effleurant à son tour la vitre qui les séparait du bout des doigts, retenant étrangement son souffle, comme si'l avait peur que le moindre geste brusque ne déclenche un désastre - et Tony était tellement aux abois que c'était bien possible qu'une telle chose se produise.

\- Que va-t-il m'arriver dans le futur ? Où suis-je dans cinq ans ?

Un sourire amusé s'étira cette fois sur le visage de Tony, les lèvres déformées en cette grimace grotesque et moqueuse tandis qu'il persifflait d'un air sûr de lui :

\- Qui te dit que tu n'es pas mort ? Que je ne t'ai pas tordu le cou moi-même ?

\- Je réussit toujours à survivre, d'une manière où d'une autre. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, répliqua le dieu - et l'ingénieur remarqua qu'ils étaient passés au tutoiement en même temps que les menaces, c'était tellement réjouissant...!

\- Certes, tu es pire qu'une vipère, à te faufiler partout et à survivre même quand on aimerait voir ta carcasse sur le sol, soupira Tony, l'air presque blasé.

Il hésita encore un instant avant de continuer :

\- Dans le futur, Thor t'emmène à Asgard pour être jugé et tu es apparemment enfermé pour une très longue durée en guise de châtiment. Mais d'après ce que ton frère m'a dit à mon époque, tu t'étais échappé récemment et tu étais introuvable. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Je suis donc resté presque cinq ans dans les prisons d'Asgard...merveilleux, vraiment, charia le dieu d'une voix pleine d'amertume, jetant un regard noir à Tony comme si tout était de sa faute - bon d'accord, il avait quand même aidé à arrêter ce dieu fou dangereux dans sa réalité, mais tout de même ! Ici, il n'avait encore rien fait du tout !

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager en silence, semblant évaluer l'autre du regard pour savoir quoi en tirer - ici, tout n'était que combat de puissance et de déstabilisation, cela se voyait à l'aura qu'ils dégageaient, plus qu'intimidante : Loki, de par sa force magique et sa haine qui semblait toujours irradier de lui tel un halo funèbre, et Tony, de part sa célébrité, sa prestance, charisme même, et cette si imposante armure pleine à craquer d'armes redoutables.

\- Le meilleur moyen de tout réparer est de revenir au jour où ces pouvoirs sont apparus, et de ne plus rien modifier, où pas grand-chose de plus.

Tony grimaça largement à ces mots, incapable d'accepter ça. la première fois qu'il avait remonté le temps, cela avait été pour sauver la vie de Steve, hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir, il préférait encore resté coincé dans ce passé parallèle où les Avengers ne le connaissaient pas et semblaient pourtant le critiquer sans vergogne.

\- Et tu pourrais m'aider à revenir à peu près à ce moment-là ?

\- Ce serait compliqué, mais pas infaisable, acquiesça le dieu. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide, je te demanderai deux choses. Tout d'abord, me libérer, ce qui est évident puisque tu as besoin de moi, mais également passer un pacte magique qui t'empêchera de me tuer ou même de te battre contre moi où empêcher le moindre de mes plans à notre prochaine rencontre, peu importe l'époque : un Avenger en moins sur le dos, cela me fera un peu de répit.

Tony resta interdit quelques secondes, le fixant avec stupeur. Cet imbécile ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait accéder à une requête pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas encore désespéré au point de laisser Loki se balader sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire !

\- Tu...non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama-t-il, choqué. Et puis quoi, je devrais te laisser trucider des innocents ?!

\- C'est à peu près ça, effectivement, répliqua le dieu - et ce petit con arborait un sourire totalement arrogant que Tony avait envie de lui arracher à coups de répulseurs.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Loki faire ce qu'il voulait et tuer tant de monde juste pour revenir à son époque, dans l'incapacité de se battre contre lui. S'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait même plus regarder ses coéquipiers en face.

De fureur et de frustration, son poing s'abattit sur la vitre dans un cri de colère, d'une force telle que cette dernière s'en fissura, le bruit de verre retentissant à leurs oreilles. Loki n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil devant ce geste brusque, souriant d'un air toujours aussi moqueur alors qu'il effleurait le poing d'impact, le dévisageant, tellement proche de Tony - et ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu se produire en cet instant si la vitre n'avait pas été entre eux deux pour le protéger de l'asgardien - vitre qu'il avait d'ailleurs partiellement ruinée, très intelligent de sa part, vraiment.

\- Je trouverais un autre moyen, souffla Tony.

\- Et s'il n'y en avait pas ? murmura le dieu en retour d'un ton presque doux, comme s'il prenait le misérable humain en pitié - ça y ressemblait, à de la pitié.

\- Je préfère te voir encore pourrir dans cette cellule que de tuer des innocents à cause de moi.

Un sourire mauvais, presque cruel étira les lèvres de l'Iron man qui fit remarquer :

\- Tu devrais te réjouir, si je ne trouve pas le moyen de retourner dans mon futur, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu sois traité comme il se doit entre ces murs...

Loki le dévisagea, imperturbable - mais Tony avait vu le tressaillement de son regard, cette inquiétude minuscule à peine discernable au fond des prunelles émeraudes - il avait réussit à lui faire peur, avec ses menaces et son sourire dangereux. Après tout, l'ingénieur n'avait plus beaucoup d'autres options que celle-ci.

\- Avec tout ça, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, termina le brun d'un air amusé, tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Tony était presque arrivé à la porte blindée de la cellule lorsqu'il s'arrêta, demandant sans même se retourner, continuant de regarder droit devant lui :

\- Sais-tu, toi, comment j'ai pu obtenir ce pouvoir ?

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais poser la question ! charria la voix du dieu dans son dos.

Le milliardaire se retourna, lui jetant un regard flamboyant, haussant un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse. le dieu sembla réfléchir à la meilleure manière de tourner sa phrase avant d'expliquer :

\- C'est la déchirure que tu as créé dans l'Espace-Temps qui t'a sûrement apporté ce pouvoir.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! protesta le brun, retenant avec peine l'étincelle de fureur brûlant au fond de ses prunelles. Je n'aurai jamais créé cette faille si je n'avais pas mon pouvoir, justement !

\- C'est bien ça le paradoxe des voyages temporels et de tels pouvoirs, je ne prétend pas mieux les comprendre, je connais seulement les faits.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale vipère immonde, cracha le brun.

Tony, tout de frustration et de colère mêlées finit par se détourner à nouveau, avançant à grands pas vers la sortie alors que la voix de Loki retentissait à nouveau, faisant remarquer une dernière fois :

\- Tu sais que c'est en le sauvant que tout à commencé ! Tu ne pourras pas réparer le temps si tu le sauves à chaque fois !

Mais Tony ignora ses paroles - et si ces dernières provoquèrent sa colère au point de créer un cratère béant de la forme de son poing dans l'un des murs, eh bien personne n'était là pour voir ça, et il quitta les lieux sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

Tony se demanda un instant s'il était fou, actuellement installé au milieu de l'atelier à construire une armure. Il avait honnêtement pensé à tenter de créer carrément une machine à voyager dans le temps, mais cela était trop flou, trop long à réaliser, alors il avait pensé qu'en recréant à la perfection l'une de ses armures les plus récentes, il pourrait retourner dans son futur, du moins il l'espérait, puisqu'il avait toujours remonté le temps et non pas avancé ce dernier - chose qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais expérimenté, mais c'était impossible puisqu'il lui fallait quelque chose en provenance du futur - où voyager sur une courte durée mais il avait préféré ne pas tenter pour l'instant, ce serait donc son premier coup d'essai.

\- Je pense que le casque devrait suffire monsieur, l'armure complète ne serait qu'une perte de temps, intervint Jarvis.

Tony hésita un instant mais finit par pousser les trois quarts de l'armure, se concentrant sur le début du casque : son IA avait raison, le casque provenant d'une de ses armures les plus récentes devrait être largement suffisant, vu les dernières modifications qu'il y avait apporté. L'Iron man consultait ses plans redessiné de mémoire et pour l'instant il s'en sortait pas trop mal. Néanmoins, il travaillait dessus depuis plusieurs heures - ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'une question de temps avant que les premiers employés du SHIELD n'arrivent et découvrent qu'il y avait eu intrusion la nuit même - et commençait à avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de café bien méritée.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine attenante au salon, il repéra immédiatement sa cafetière déjà un peu ancienne de quelques années, le faisant sourire de manière affectueuse - dans son autre passé, il avait été obligé de la remplacer lorsque Thor l'avait écrabouillé avec Mjölnir dans un élan de frustration.

Tentant de se rappeler de la manière dont fonctionnait l'appareil, il se figea soudain en entendant comme un grésillement à ses oreilles et voir sa vision avoir comme...des ratés, cette dernière défaillant à peine quelques secondes comme un glitch d'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il, surpris.

\- Sap es-tse'n, Yruf à troppar not énemar sap sruojuot sa'n ut, iom-sid ? s'éleva soudain une voix dans son dos, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Se retournant brusquement, Tony fixa d'un air totalement éberlué nulle autre que Steve qui était assis à la grande table de la cuisine où les vengeurs avaient l'habitude de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensembles les matins. Le captain était en train de boire son café, le regard un peu dans le vide, l'air pensif. Bon sang, que foutait-il là ?! Dans cette réalité, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus !

\- Steve ? appela le brun, l'air incertain.

\- Iuh'druojua éleppa erocne a Yruf, tiaf ua, continua le blond, lui jetant un regard réprobateur par-dessus sa tasse de café.

Puisque Tony ne comprenait rien à ce que son coéquipier racontait, il se contenta de le fixer, sous le choc, et il finit par se rendre compte avec horreur d'une chose - Steve ne buvait pas son café, il le recrachait. Ou plutôt, le temps semblait inversé et le café qui devait se trouver dans son estomac retournait dans la vieille tasse Stark Industries, la remplissant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne redevienne pleine et que le captain ne touille avec une cuillère dans le mauvais sens, évidemment.

\- Bon sang, est-ce que je me suis cogné la tête ? se demanda le brun en voyant le soldat se lever et marcher à l'envers jusqu'à la machine à café.

Cette fois-ci il en était sûr, il avait totalement détruit la trame du Temps !

\- Comment j'en suis arrivé là...murmura Tony, las et triste.

Ce n'était pas juste. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu sauver la vie de Steve et des autres, parce qu'il avait voulu leur apporter un bonheur complet et effacer ses erreurs pour éviter des morts inutiles, et voilà où il était rendu à présent ! Peut-être aurait-il dû être aussi égoïste qu'il l'avait été avec Peggy, et laisser tout le monde mourir...mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. A présent, c'était comme si le Temps, le monde avançait sans lui, simple spectateur de son univers déchiré en morceaux par sa faute.

Dévasté, il se posa lourdement sur une chaise devant la table, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? C'était comme si le temps tressautait avec lui trimballé de faille en faille, d'années en années. pour l'instant, cela restait dans la limite du raisonnable, mais combien de temps allait-il attendre avant qu'il ne soit brutalement projeté des centaines d'années auparavant, sans possibilité de revenir ?! Cette simple idée le terrifiait, et il ne savait plus quoi faire - et il était hors de question qu'il retourne auprès de Loki pour lui demander de l'aide, car ce ne serait pas rendre service au reste de cette pauvre planète déjà bien amochée par ses propres actions.

Et même avec tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que le dieu félon lui avait dit : et si tout avait commencé parce qu'il avait joué avec le temps, avec la mort elle-même en sauvant la vie de Steve ? Mais on ne pouvait pas lui enlever - pas d'une manière aussi cruelle, pas alors que sa vie ne valait déjà pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas juste, on ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Alors quoi, devait-il attendre de bondir à la bonne époque, au bon moment, et de laisser Steve se faire tuer ? Il le refusait, il devait y avoir un autre moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre !

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque sa vision grésilla à nouveau et il jura. Pas encore !

Serrant les dents, il ferma un instant les yeux, inquiet de l'endroit où il allait atterrir cette fois mais surtout, _quand_ allait-il arriver.

* * *

Lorsque Tony trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, il eut la surprise de se retrouver assis sur un lit miteux, recouvert d'une vieille couverture déchirée et pas très épaisse, derrière les barreaux d'une cellule. Oh, ce n'était pas une cellule confortable semblable à celle dans laquelle se trouvait Loki au SHIELD, loin de là : c'était un endroit misérable, un peu semblable aux cellules qu'on pouvait voir dans les films de chevaliers, tout au fond d'un donjon humide et crasseux. Cela terrifia le milliardaire - à quelle époque avait-il pu arriver, bon sang ?!

Se redressant d'un bond, il se dirigea vers les barreaux et cria, appela quelqu'un mais ses appels tombèrent dans le vide, ou alors on se contenta de l'ignorer. Jurant, il repéra la fenêtre condamnée qui donnait sur l'extérieur et tenta d'y accéder, poussant la vieille couverture et montant debout sur le matelas tâché pour voir dehors - au diable sa taille si petite comparée aux géants tels que Steve et Thor !

\- Putain de merde ! jura-t-il d'une voix forte, totalement estomaqué.

Une chose est sûre, il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à... _ça_. Il en s'était pas attendu à ces gigantesques immeubles gris bleu qui brillaient tels des néons dans une nuit noire d'encre - non, ce n'était pas la nuit mais bel et bien le jour, seulement caché par de gigantesque nuages sombres en provenance d'usines lointaines qui crachaient leur pollution masquant le soleil. De nombreux véhicules étranges flottaient dans le ciel, fendant les cieux pollués à une vitesse effarante. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant, loin de là, mais bien les habitants que Tony voyait évoluer dans les rues en contrebas : il s'agissait de robots, seulement des robots. Pas un seul humain. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix métallique retentit dans toute la ville, résonnant dans des hauts-parleurs postés à toutes les rues :

\- « Tous les habitants sont priés de se rendre à l'Identification. Tout robot refusant de se soumettre à l'Identification sera désactivé définitivement. Je répète...»

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...?! murmura le brun d'un air épouvanté.

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, Tony bondit au sol, quittant la sinistre vision de dystopie qui s'était étalée sous ses yeux et fixa avec stupeur ceux qui entrèrent dans la prison où il était retenu. Il s'agissait de robots comme ceux dans les rues, certainement les gardes des lieux, et à présent qu'il les voyait de plus près, il remarqua sans peine à quel point ils étaient semblables à ceux qu'il avait fabriqué pendant un temps, mais également à ceux qu'Ultron avait lui-même assemblé. Ces ressemblances flagrantes avec son armure d'Iron man le paniquait. Est-ce que tout ça - tout ça était de son fait ?

Et c'est à cet instant que l'évidence se fit dans son esprit.

Cet endroit - qui semblait être le futur en tous points - était la réalité, celle qui aurait dû arriver s'ils n'avaient pas réussit à arrêter Ultron, si les Avengers et les hommes avaient été vaincus, écrasés par la puissance de l'IA que Tony lui-même avait créé. C'était logique, il suffisait de voir à quoi ressemblaient les robots, qui venaient d'ailleurs d'ouvrir sa cellule, le tirant par le bras avec une force surhumaine, le trainant derrière eux. L'humain jura et se débattit mais rien à faire, et on le tira hors des prisons, parcourant ensuite de longs couloirs à l'aspect...il ne savait même pas comment décrire ces longs couloirs recouverts d'un métal sombre et luisant qui semblait presque onduler, ces lumières au sol et au plafond sous forme de longs tubes de néon bleu qui agressaient ses yeux, l'obligeant à détourner le regard s'il les fixait trop longtemps, sans compter les portes qui coulissaient seules et toutes ces voix robotiques et enregistrées qui résonnaient partout autour de lui.

Alors, c'était à ça qu'aurait pu ressembler le futur ? Son futur, à cause de l'IA qu'il avait lui-même créé ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se laissa emmener à travers les couloirs, et arrivèrent bientôt à une large salle semblable à un poste de contrôle. L'endroit était rempli d'ordinateurs dernier cri qu'il n'avait jamais vu, d'hologrammes flottant dans la pièce à afficher des données binaires qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, et l'endroit était rempli de ces robots. A y regarder de plus près, ils semblaient tous différents, plus ou moins grands, avec des améliorations différentes pour chacun.

Mais ils restaient des robots semblables à Iron man. Et Tony était celui qui avait créé Iron man. Il pouvait presque deviner les points faibles de chacun d'entre eux...

Si le temps ne le renvoyait pas à une autre époque rapidement, il allait devoir s'échapper de cet endroit, filer à travers ce monde du futur si terrifiant et froid - la perspective n'était pas réjouissante, loin de là !

Il fut rapidement coupé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'on le projeta au sol dans des bruits métalliques et il sursauta lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnut si bien s'adressa à lui :

\- Notre...père, nous fait la bonté de sa visite !

Tony se redressa avec difficulté sur ses jambes, ses lèvre s'étirant en une grimace tordue tandis qu'il répondait, presque par automatisme :

\- Arrête Ultron, tu vas vexer ton vieux père.

La gigantesque entité de métal chromée avait changé : il était devenu plus imposant encore, absolument terrifiant, ses yeux de fer brillant tel du métal rouge en fusion. Tony pouvait presque deviner le sourire démoniaque de son IA - comment avait-il pu créer une chose pareille ?!

Ultron se mit à faire les cent pas, et le brun en profita pour observer les alentours à la recherche de la moindre chose, la moindre faille lui permettant de s'échapper, même si ses chances étaient quasiment nulles dans un bâtiment aussi protégé que ce dernier.

\- Alors, es-tu décidé à tous nous dire, cette fois ? Où allons nous vraiment devoir recourir aux techniques de tortures barbares des humains ? cracha l'IA.

Tony reporta son attention sur lui, écarquillant légèrement les yeux et répondit honnêtement :

\- Vous dire quoi ?

L'entité grimaça de colère, pensant que Stark se moquait d'eux, même si ce dernier ne voyait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, puisqu'il venait d'arriver à cette époque. Néanmoins, Ultron ne le savait pas et l'attrapa par le col de ses vêtements pour le soulever de terre, l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Où est caché la Résistance ? Où est cet imbécile de Captain et sa bande de pouilleux ?! rugit Ultron d'une voix crissante, comme du métal frottant contre de la pierre.

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc. Alors comme ça, même dans cette réalité, les autres étaient en vie ? Steve avait réussit à survivre ?!

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si choqué, après tout le blond comme le reste de ses coéquipiers avaient la peau dure, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'eux pourraient l'aider à tout réparer d'une manière où d'une autre ?! Après tout ils se trouvaient dans le futur, peut-être qu'il y avait du nouveau sur le voyage dans le temps ?

Tant de choses devaient être différentes à présent, à commencer par l'absence quasi totale d'humains - et Tony ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait dû leur arriver à tous, vraiment pas.

Une chose était sûre, il devait s'enfuir et retrouver les vengeurs maintenant, c'était son seul espoir - ça, ou attendre un nouveau bond involontaire dans le temps qui ne se produirait peut-être jamais, à ce rythme-là.

Relevant la tête vers son IA, Tony ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait créé tout ça - il avait tout ravagé à cause de ses idées de grandeur, de héros pouvant sauver le monde. Bruce le lui avait dit pourtant ce jour-là qui remontait si loin, alors qu'il avait mentionné son armée d'armure protégeant le monde.

 _\- Ce sera un monde froid, Tony._

 _\- J'ai vu plus froid_ , avait-il répliqué - et dieu que c'était vrai, il avait la preuve sous les yeux en cet instant, dans ce monde si métallique, si robotisé qui semblaient tout droit venir d'un vieux film de science fiction avec un peu trop d'effets spéciaux.

Il n'eut cependant pas davantage le temps de se morfondre sur son triste sort lorsqu'une explosion ébranla le bâtiment, le faisant rouvrir les yeux brutalement, juste à temps pour voir le métal des murs onduler violemment, comme s'il absorbait les chocs. D'accord, c'était quoi ça encore ?

\- C'est encore une attaque de la Résistance ! s'écria l'un des robots en direction d'Ultron. Ils viennent pour cet humain !

L'IA grimaça à nouveau d'un air mauvais, se dirigeant vers des écrans pour voir ce qui se passait dehors tandis que Stark lui, était sous le choc. Est-ce que les autres tentaient vraiment de le récupérer alors qu'il était responsable de tout ça ?! Il avait eut plutôt tendance à penser qu'il devrait les convaincre de ne pas les tuer une fois qu'il se serait échappé et les auraient trouvé pour leur demander de l'aide !

Tous les robots s'agitaient autour de lui et il chercha des yeux n'importe quoi pour filer, lorsque la porte qui s'étaient refermée dans un chuintement derrière eux sur leur passage explosa en morceaux qui volèrent à travers la pièce, révélant Steve et d'autres personnes sur le seuil - _dieu qu'il avait changé._

Le blond le fixa un instant dans la stupeur générale, et son regard n'avait pas grand-chose d'affectueux, néanmoins il s'exclama :

\- Lève-toi et cours, imbécile !

Est-ce que Steve venait vraiment de l'insulter, lui qui avait une sacrosainte horreur des écarts de langage ? Est-ce que c'était la fin du monde ?! Question idiote - évidemment que oui.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Tony fila en direction de la sortie, récupérant un taser qui trainait dans sur l'un des bureaux des robots et fila - il n'y avait que Steve qu'il connaissait parmi ses sauveurs. Où étaient les autres ?!

Les laissant se battre il fonça en direction de la sortie avec quelques personnes qui l'accompagnaient pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien - où qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, Tony aurait été incapable de le dire - jetant un regard vers Steve resté en arrière, qui s'efforçait de repousser les assaillants avant de revenir vers eux en courant pour fuir.

Ils traversèrent tout l'immeuble en sens inverse sans rencontrer de véritable résistance - puisque les robots avaient pour la plupart été neutralisés à leur arrivée - et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur, tout sembla éclater aux yeux de Tony. Ce décor malsain, aux hautes tours noires et bleues, ce ciel pollué : c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça.

Il devait à tout prix retourner à son époque et réparer le passé.

Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, et l'évidence lui écrasa le coeur : il allait devoir tuer sa rose pour sauver le Temps.

Tony allait devoir laisser Steve mourir, son coeur réduit en morceaux par l'Éclate-coeurs, ce fameux jour où tout avait commencé à partir en vrille.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! :)

Alors, comme je l'ai dit, même si le début est "normal" ce gros bond dans le temps dans un futur apocalyptique était un pari assez risqué comme je le disais, car je sais que certains n'aimeront pas, étant très éloigné de l'idée de base de la fanfic en elle-même. Personnellement j'ai toujours adoré imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler le futur si Ultron avait gagné et j'ai profité de cette fanfic pour y glisser mon interprétation ! :)

(Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que ce sera une happy end, oui parce que là maintenant tout de suite on ne dirait pas...XD)

Quoiqu'il en soit, que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Tony maintenant ? Comment va-t-il quitter cette époque si dangereuse et à quoi ressemble Steve désormais ? Est-il si différent de celui que Tony aime ? A vous de me le dire en attendant le prochain chapitre qui arrivera encore une fois d 'ici une ou deux semaines ! :) Il doit normalement rester deux chapitres mais il est possible que je rallonge d'un troisième si ça fait trop précipité, mais je vous le préciserais d'ici le chapitre 8 ! D'ici là, à très vite et portez-vous bien ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le coeur

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello les petits loups, comment ça va ? Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en train de passer le BAC, tant que j'y pense ! :) Honnêtement c'est pas si dur que ça, perso j'y suis allée sans réviser et j'ai eu la mention donc bon XD

On se retrouve donc pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ! En tout cas je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé le chapitre de la semaine dernière, je trouvais ça un peu risqué pour la fic ce gros voyage dans le futur où Ultron aurait survécu, mais vous l'avez plutôt bien accepté, c'est vraiment cool ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit le chapitre d'aujourd'hui m'a vraiment plu à écrire, en particulier la discussion avec Steve et Tony (mais je n'en dis pas plus! XD) et même si je trouvais déjà le chapitre six émouvant, je suis vraiment contente de celui-ci, je pense que vous allez l'aimer ! :D Je dois avouer que certains moments pendant que j'écrivais, j'avais les larmes aux yeux (ça doit aussi venir de la musique que j'écoute pendant que j'écris, faut avouer XD)

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le coeur**

Tony ne sait pas combien de temps ils passèrent exactement à avancer dans la ville dévastée par les robots d'Ultron, tentant d'échapper aux patrouilles lancées à leur poursuite, se cachant dans de vieux immeubles branlants et derrière des carcasses de voitures. Au final, Steve avançait en tête, les menant dans un bâtiment retiré, semblable à tous les autres - mais c'était sûrement là qu'ils se cachaient tous.

Le brun était toujours sous le choc, continuant de regarder le soldat, impressionné - et pas dans le bon sens du terme - par tous les changements qu'il pouvait voir. Son bouclier avait disparu, remplacé par une unique arme très étrange, une sorte de croisement entre une lance et des câbles électriques projetant des gerbes d'électricité à ceux qui osaient l'effleurer. Il avait - depuis longtemps certainement - abandonné son uniforme de captain, remplacé par un treillis et un T-shirt tâché de poussière et de sang - Tony espérait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait de nombreuses blessures, pas toutes encore refermées, et de très vieilles cicatrices, larges et laides pour la plupart, comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les faire soigner proprement - et c'était sûrement le cas. Il avait d'autres coupures bien plus récentes, certaines datant même sûrement d'aujourd'hui, comme une sur la joue qu'il devait avoir frotté par automatisme car le sang s'était étalée sur le côté.

Le voir ainsi serra le coeur de Tony - parce que c'était à cause de lui et d'Ultron, à cause de l'IA qu'il avait créée. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû se passer si les Avengers avaient été vaincues par le robot. Il avait mené le monde à sa perte, et dans cet espace temps voilà qu'il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, plus réel que jamais, et cela lui tordait l'estomac d'une telle manière qu'il se sentait défaillir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun se retrouva sans savoir quoi faire, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en observant les alentours alors que Steve faisait le tour de ceux qui étaient présents, écoutant des rapports et donnant des autres. Il gérait cela à merveille et le milliardaire avait peur de déranger, mais au final il ne tint plus et demanda en guise de début de conversation :

\- Tu n'as plus ton bouclier ?

Le soldat était en train de consulter une carte de la ville posée sur une table où un homme - certainement ceux qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de le rejoindre pour tenter de trouver un moyen de sauver le monde - lui indiquait les patrouilles de robots d'Ultron. Quoiqu'il en soit, Steve l'arrêta d'un geste et releva les yeux vers Tony, le dévisageant un instant :

\- Ultron l'a brisé il y a plusieurs années déjà.

Il semblait tellement plus froid, plus imperméable et surtout tellement plus inaccessible que son Steve de sa réalité...

\- Et puis, on a vite appris que ce n'était pas en se contentant de se défendre derrière un bout de fer qu'on arrivera à quelque chose ici. Mieux vaut l'attaque à la défense.

Il eut un sourire amer et termina :

\- Mais ça, nous l'avons compris bien trop tard.

Le brun se tordait les mains et se mordait les lèvres, la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules et son coeur comme une chape de plomb. Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil autour de lui, il hésita encore avant de dire du bout des lèvres :

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais...tout ce qui est ici...ce n'est pas réel...

Son estomac se comprima avec violence en voyant l'air presque outré du blond, et recula d'un pas en voyant cette lueur au fond de ses yeux devenir furieuse face à ce qu'il osait dire.

\- Je viens du passé Cap. Steve. Dans la réalité d'où je viens, nous avons réussi à arrêter Ultron.

Le soldat le fixa sans un mot, se contentant de lui faire signe de le suivre pour s'éloigner des oreilles curieuses qui avaient tendance à les écouter. Ils finirent par arriver dans une petite pièce encore dans un état acceptable. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin où se trouvaient de nombreuses cartes et des rapports, sans compter tous les autres meubles brisés où abîmés par le temps. L'endroit était éclairé par l'un de ces néons futuristes qui clignotaient de temps à autre comme si'l y avait un faux contact, et la porte-fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon derrière était l'une des seule qui n'était pas barricadée, dévoilant la ville aux allures de jeux vidéo de science-fiction, tout cela baignant dans le noir de la pollution rejetée vers le ciel jusqu'à masquer le soleil, tant et si bien que la seule lumière encore présente restait ces fameux néons.

Tony continuait de tordre ses mains dans un geste nerveux pendant que le blond s'installait derrière le bureau, s'appuyant sur ce dernier. Il avait l'air si fatigué, si las, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules - et Tony ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point c'était le cas.

\- C'est vraiment l'excuse que tu as choisi de me donner après tout ce qui est arrivé, Tony ? Que tu es un voyageur du temps ?

Le blond semblait en colère, et cela inquiéta légèrement le brun - qu'est-ce que son homologue de cette réalité avait bien pu faire à ce Steve-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal sans même le savoir ?!

\- Steve, appela-t-il, tentant de cacher le ton de supplique dans sa voix. Steve, tu es mon ami. Tu es tellement, tellement important. Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

Le blond baissa le regard vers la surface en bois du bureau branlant, pinçant les lèvres à son tour et ses poings se refermant par automatisme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas Tony. Tu as mentit tellement souvent, ou alors caché des choses si cruciales. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux à présent ?

\- Je t'en supplie, Steve. Je viens de m'éveiller d'un voyage dans le temps à peine une heure plus tôt, découvrant cette réalité et le fait que j'étais en cellule à cause d'Ultron. Je peux réparer tout ça, mais il faut que tu me croies.

Le blond resta indécis une poignée de secondes et finalement ses épaules tendues se relâchèrent, vaincu. Tony parvenait toujours à l'avoir - il aurait pu lui demander de se sacrifier pour lui qu'il l'aurait sûrement fait. Son Tony qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le brun, remarquant qu'il observait les lieux avec un léger intérêt et finit finalement par demander, intrigué :

\- Où sont les autres ?

Le coeur de Tony se glaça lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression du captain à ces mots, la manière dont son visage neutre avait eut une grimace, l'espace d'un instant, et son regard s'était assombri, couverts d'orages du passé qu'il souhaitait oublier, en vain.

\- Tu veux vraiment la vérité, où un mensonge déguisé ? questionna-t-il d'un air las.

\- La vérité...s'il te plait. Ne...ne me caches pas la vérité.

\- Tu ne dois te souvenir de rien de ce que tu as vécu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu n'es pas de cette réalité, époque, peu importe comment tu l'appelles, souffla le blond.

\- C'est exact...répondit le brun, la gorge serrée.

Steve sembla prendre le temps de rassembler son courage, s'agitant sur sa chaise. Finalement, il soupira à nouveau, passant une main épuisée sur son visage, ne faisant que y étaler davantage le sang provenant de sa coupure à la joue. Ne s'en rendant même pas compte, il commença ses rapides explications.

\- La création et la prise de pouvoir d'Ultron remonte à sept ans cette année.

Il fut immédiatement coupé par le bruit d'exclamation de stupeur de l'ingénieur et lui jeta un regard agacé d'être déjà interrompu. Le brun sembla faire le calcul dans sa tête alors Steve l'interrompit directement :

\- Puisque c'est arrivé en 2015, nous sommes en 2021 cette année, oui. Décembre, plus précisément.

Un sourire triste se glissa sur son visage et il ajouta avec nostalgie :

\- Si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, nous aurions sûrement déjà décoré le sapin, à la tour.

Tony baissa les yeux, tentant de cacher son air coupable car il savait qu'il allait finir par exaspérer Steve à agir de la sorte. Ce dernier releva la tête, le fixant presque sans le voir et continua :

\- Lorsque nous avons compris que nous étions en train de nous faire anéantir par Ultron et ses robots, nous les Avengers avons décidé d'un plan. Tu avais trouvé le moyen de réparer ton erreur, même si c'était un projet fou. Tu voulais construire une machine à voyager dans le temps, pour annuler la création d'Ultron.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et la referma, choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Même dans une autre réalité où il ne possédait pas ses pouvoirs, ces histoires d'espace-temps semblaient presque le poursuivre ! Est-ce que c'était pour cette raison que le blond n'avait pas eu de mal à croire qu'il venait du passé ?

\- C'était une idée insensée, mais c'était la dernière qu'on avait, et tu es un génie. Tu étais sûrement le seul capable de faire une chose pareille sur cette terre, à vrai dire. Alors il y a sept ans, on s'est organisés. Tu ne pouvais pas être dérangé dans tes recherches, mais avec les raids de robots, tu n'aurais jamais été tranquille. Du coup, on a décidé d'une tactique. Clint, Natasha, Thor et moi faisions semblant que tu étais avec nous, alors que tu étais parti dans une autre base avec Bruce et quelques autres pour construire ta machine. On se déplaçait souvent, comme cela il ne pouvait nous retrouver, et d'autres de mes hommes se déguisant en toi pour se faire voir volontairement par les robots d'Ultron et lui faire croire que tu étais avec nous.

Un pauvre sourire passa sur son visage et il avoua :

\- On a tenu cinq ans avant qu'Ultron ne découvre la vérité.

Tony le fixait sans un mot, ne sachant que répondre à tout ça. Alors même que la pire erreur de sa vie avait mené à la fin de la Terre telle qu'il la connaissait, les vengeurs avaient soutenu son projet, son dernier espoir fou de tous les sortir de là. Ils auraient pu le vendre à l'IA ou le tuer, le torturer, quoi que ce soit d'autre pour se venger, mais ils n'avaient fait que se tenir à ses côtés, et il était profondément bouleversé à l'idée de savoir que pendant cinq ans, ils avaient été traqués, faisant mine de croire qu'il était avec eux. Ils auraient pu dire la vérité et le vendre pour être tranquilles, mais ça ne leur était même pas passé par la tête.

Même alors qu'il faisait les pires des erreurs et qu'il était au plus bas, ils avaient foi en lui, avec une confiance aveugle, où peut-être que c'était de l'amour, celui tellement beau qu'ils se portaient les uns aux autres. Comme Tony les aimait tous, tellement que ça en faisait parfois mal, comme en cet instant où ses cils tentaient de retenir les perles de larmes au coin de ses yeux.

\- Il a finit par remarquer que si Bruce faisait souvent des allez-retours pour nous donner des infos sur l'avancée de ta machine, il repartait aussi vite. Lorsqu'il a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, il nous a fait encercler à une vitesse incroyable et à envoyé quelques robots suivre Bruce. Nous, on s'est défendu comme on a pu, mais...

\- Steve, l'interrompit Tony.

Son regard était devenu plus déterminé, maintenant qu'il avait les grandes lignes, il voulait savoir le plus important.

La vérité qui allait le détruire mais qu'il attendait tout de même. Peut-être aimait-il souffrir, finalement.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? continua-t-il.

Le blond baissa les yeux et les ferma avec force, déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, on a tenté de se défendre mais...

\- Steve, réponds, cracha presque le brun, poussé à bout.

\- Clint a été le premier à tomber, murmura le brun du bout des lèvres, le corps presque tremblant. Et Thor n'était pas loin à suivre, même Mjölnir n'était pas suffisant. Ils étaient tellement nombreux...

Il marqua une pause et le milliardaire remarqua enfin qu'il respirait avec difficulté, les souvenirs d'il y a environ deux ans encore à vif dans sa mémoire, comme une plaie suintante et immonde qu'on osait à peine regarder. Quant à lui il n'en menait pas large, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Natasha a été la dernière debout. Tu aurais vu à quel point elle était fière sur le champ de bataille, même avec une lance électrique plantée dans la poitrine...souffla le blond, l'air presque rêveur. C'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie, elle s'est interposée pour prendre ce coup à ma place. Et juste avant qu'elle ne meure, elle m'a hurlé de fuir et de te retrouver à tout prix.

Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du blond semblait de plus en plus difficile à sortir, comme quelque chose coincé dans sa gorge, et ses gestes étaient devenus plus nerveux.

\- Je pensais que son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain, qu'en arrivant à ta planque, à toi et Bruce, je pourrais vous retrouver et fuir ailleurs. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est le corps de...c'était Bruce, et toi, tu avais disparu tel un fantôme, tout comme le prototype de ta machine.

Tony releva les yeux, ancrant ses prunelles aux siennes, remarquant à quel point il semblait désemparé, perdu, si triste et brisé, comme si tout espoir était parti en fumée - c'était sûrement le cas. Hésitant, il approcha du bureau, se glissant derrière jusqu'à se retrouver à côté du blond qui avait finalement caché son visage entre ses mains, les épaules tremblantes - était-il en train de pleurer ?

\- Je t'ai pensé mort pendant deux ans. Où alors, que tu nous avais trahi et que tu étais parti te terrer dans un trou loin de tout ça, en nous laissant derrière toi. Nous avons appris seulement quelques jours plus tôt d'un robot que nous avions piraté que Ultron te gardait prisonnier pour je ne sais quoi.

\- Il pensait que je savais où tu te cachais. Il voulais que je le lui dise, expliqua le brun.

Ce dernier hésita encore en voyant que Steve ne bougeait pas, et finalement il réussit à se faire violence jusqu'à approcher encore, passant maladroitement ses bras autour du blond pour l'attirer dans une étreinte tant bien que mal, le visage du soldat se cachant par automatisme contre son estomac qui était à sa hauteur, dans les plis du vêtement.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti, murmura-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotions.

\- Steve, je...je ne suis pas tout à fait le Tony que tu connais, tu sais...tenta le milliardaire.

\- C'est largement suffisant après sept ans...

\- Je croyais que cela faisait deux ans que j'avais disparu ?

\- Oui, mais pour être sûr qu'Ultron ne te trouve pas, Bruce était notre seul contact avec toi. Nous ne t'avons pas vu - je ne t'ai pas vu - pendant presque sept ans.

Tony retint son souffle, resserrant inconsciemment ses bras autour du soldat. Steve était tellement fort - lui n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps loin de sa rose, il le savait. Ce dernier finit par se lever, quittant son étreinte à regret et se planta devant lui, l'air un peu plus déterminé, une nouvelle étincelle d'espoir luisant au fond de son regard azur devenu terne par la désillusion des dernières années.

\- Tu peux vraiment remonter le temps ?

Le brun acquiesça, et n'hésita même pas à lui raconter tout depuis le début. Comment son pouvoir s'était révélé en empêchant la mort du blond, comment il les avait tous sauvés de morts ou blessures graves, et de la manière dont il avait finit par vouloir changer le passé pour le rendre meilleur, pour qu'il y ait moins de morts, moins de tristesse dans ce monde qu'il détestait pourtant. Steve l'écouta avec attention, le coeur semblant partagé avant de finalement poser ses mains sur ses avant-bras à la fin du récit, prononçant très clairement :

\- Lorsque le prochain bond involontaire dans le temps te ramènera à cet instant où cet Éclate-coeurs est dirigé contre toi, laisse-moi m'interposer. Laisse-moi mourir, Tony.

Le brun recula brusquement à ces mots, comme frappé par la foudre, repoussant ses mains sur lui. Les siennes se mirent à trembler, tout comme ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait remarquer :

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?!

\- Je sais, Tony. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais c'est la seule manière pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Tu sais que j'en serai incapable, répliqua le milliardaire en secouant fortement la tête, ses mains s'enroulant autour de son propre corps en un maigre réconfort. Tu ne peux pas me le demander.

\- Il n'y a pas le choix. Je sais que ça fera mal, Tony. Je sais à quel point ça brûlera dans ta poitrine, je l'ai vécu pendant sept ans. Ne laisse pas tous ceux que nous connaissons morts, alors que tu peux les sauver.

Le brun releva un visage ravagé vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et le coeur en morceaux, tremblant avec violence. L'horreur de la situation, de ce qu'il avait fait le submergeait et il allait s'effondrer, c'était trop. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été parfait, que la liste de ses erreurs était longue comme le bras, mais il avait seulement voulu faire le bien pour tout le monde. Il ne le penserait sûrement jamais assez, et peut-être que même le crier au monde ne changerai rien, mais...

 _Il avait seulement voulu être heureux._

Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ? Il ne voulait pas grand-chose, seulement ses amis, seulement Steve, c'était eux sa famille, c'était lui sa famille, et il n'y avait même pas droit.

Qu'avait-il osé faire qui le privait de ce droit ?

\- Je ne peux pas ! continua-t-il avec véhémence, comme un caprice alimenté par le désespoir. Je pourrais toujours-

\- Non Tony.

\- Quoi, non ? s'écria l'ingénieur avec violence.

\- Je te connais par coeur, et je sais à quoi tu penses. Je t'interdis de te jeter à la mort à ma place. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches le reste de ta vie, et nous ne sommes même pas sûr que faire ça suffirait à rétablir l'équilibre que tu as brisé en jouant avec le Temps. Alors que si tu me laisses mourir...le premier bond dans le temps n'aura servit a rien et tout sera replacé comme avant.

Steve le regarda avec quelque chose ressemblant fortement à de la tendresse, approchant à nouveau et posant de nouveau ses mains, sur ses épaules cette fois.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, et que nous avons discuté sur l'Héliporteur du SHIELD - bon sang, j'ai l'impression que ça remonte à des siècles alors que c'était à peine dix ans plus tôt - tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Pour Tony, c'était moins loin dans son esprit, trois ans seulement, alors ce ne fut pas trop difficile de se rappeler de cette première discussion désagréable.

\- Dit quoi ? Tu avais été tellement méchant sans raison, je ne sais pas à quel moment tu fais référence, avoua le brun, la voix triste.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas le genre à te coucher sur des barbelés, y laisser ta peau pour laisser les autres passer. J'avais tord.

Son regard se fit si triste, si désolé, comme si cette fausse impression l'avait rongé pendant tellement d'années, qu'il se rendait compte de la portée des paroles qu'il avait eues ce jour-là et qui s'étaient répercutées bien après, lors de leurs fréquentes disputes.

\- J'avais tord, reprit-il, parce que tu n'es pas le genre à te coucher sur les barbelés. Non, tu es de ceux qui les arracheraient à mains nues, avec les dents s'il le faut, pour être certain que les autres n'aient pas une seule égratignure et puisse passer, même si toi tu es en lambeaux - même si toi tu es brisé. Mais je ne te laisserai pas briser ta vie.

Avec lenteur, il attrape le visage de l'Iron man entre ses mains et fit son ultime demande - la seule qu'il lui ferait jamais.

\- Jure-moi que tu me laisseras mourir.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, tenta de se reculer mais le soldat le tenait fermement entre ses mains, coupant toute retraite - et le brun n'avait honnêtement plus la force de lutter à présent.

\- Jure-le moi Tony, s'il te plait. C'est la seule chose que je souhaite.

\- Si je fais ça, toi...toute cette réalité va disparaître ! s'écria le brun.

\- Il vaut mieux...ce n'est pas une bonne réalité...qui voudrait vivre ainsi ? Je suis tellement fatigué Tony. Fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça s'arrête, tu es le seul à en être capable. Tu es toujours le seul.

\- Mais...Steve, et le Tony que tu connais dont j'ai pris la place en venant...tu ne le reverras plus...

\- Je sais mais si tu réussis, cette réalité disparaîtra. Je disparaitrai comme si je n'avais jamais existé et toi, tu seras en vie avec les autres.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lourdes, comme engluées dans la trame du Temps distordu et le brun ne voulait pas promettre - mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire, c'était ce qui était juste, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste, plus maintenant.

\- Je te le promets, Steve.

A ces mots, le blond sembla tellement soulagé - il lui adressa un sourire doux, presque heureux qui lui réchauffa le coeur, et c'était comme si Tony venait déjà de guérir le monde juste avec des mots.

 _Rien qu'avec ses paroles, c'était comme si le monde allait bien à nouveau._

S'écartant un peu, le blond approcha de son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir, récupérant quelque chose qu'il lui tendit, et le coeur de Tony se serra.

C'était son exemplaire du Petit Prince, que sa mère lui lisait il y a des décennies de cela, alors qu'il était encore si jeune, si loin de cet Enfer qu'était devenu sa vie. La main tremblante, il le récupéra, s'attardant peu de l'état de vieillesse avancé de l'ouvrage ni des quelques tâches de sang sur la couverture. Steve l'avait gardé tout ce temps...

\- Cela aurait été un plaisir de dessiner tes moutons une dernière fois, avoua-t-il gentiment. Et Tony...

Le brun releva les yeux du livre, fixant le blond qui semblait légèrement hésitant, gesticulant sur place, faisant hausser un sourcil légèrement intrigué à l'ingénieur. Et alors, il eut un hoquet devant la manière dont Steve le regardait d'un seul coup, comme s'il était la plus belle chose qui soit, comme lui l'avait fixé dans ce bar des années quarante, et il murmura :

 _\- « Adieu, murmura le renard. Et voici mon secret. Il est très simple : on ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. »_

Tony resta silencieux, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, avant de se figer en sentant le blond se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant son front pour y déposer un baiser d'une douceur presque douloureuse, tant et si bien que Tony se sentit soudain et pour la première fois de sa vie _si aimé_ qu'il eut envie d'éclater en sanglots. Cela n'avait jamais fait ça avec Pepper.

 _Cela n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne._

Il se sentait comme le centre de l'univers de Steve, et il se rendit compte que c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, comme un secret caché au fond de son coeur qui venait d'éclater.

\- Tu es ma rose, annonça Steve, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit dans ce monde - et ça l'était, bon sang, ça l'était. Sauve-nous de tout ça.

Tony acquiesça avec lenteur, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, comme sur le point d'éclater tant les émotions s'entrechoquaient en lui, ayant peine à les calmer. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais remarqua la manière dont sa vision devint floue et il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le bond dans le temps arrive ! Je vais partir ! s'exclama-t-il vers le soldat.

Ce dernier eut l'air triste, proche du désespoir qui l'étreignait avec fureur mais il le cacha tant bien que mal. A la place, il effleura son visage du bout des doigts et avoua :

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir eut l'occasion de te revoir au moins une fois avant de disparaître - c'était tout ce que j'ai souhaité pendant sept ans, et j'ai été exaucé.

Tony sentit les larmes perler de ses yeux, alors qu'il avait si bien réussit à les retenir, voilà qu'elles glissaient sur ses joues, traîtresses face au regard si aimant de son camarade sur lui alors qu'il sentait déjà son corps commencer à être attiré dans une autre époque - en espérant que ce soit la bonne du premier coup, car il ne voulait pas avoir à vivre pire que ça, pitié non, tout mais pas ça.

\- Et Tony...continua une dernière fois Steve.

\- Oui ? appela le brun, incertain.

\- Si jamais vous arrivez à vous en sortir en vie tous les deux par je ne sais quel miracle...même si je n'y crois pas vraiment...

Il marqua une pause, sourit doucement et fit :

\- Ne refais pas les même erreurs que nous avons fait dans cette réalité, à passer tant de temps à nous détester et à nous aimer trop tard. Parce qu'une fois que tu te rends compte que tu as passé ta chance, cela te rongera toute ta vie. Et même si mon moi du passé n'est pas tout à fait le même, nos sentiments Tony - les sentiments sont toujours identiques eux, ils voyagent avec le temps mais ils sont restés. Ne passe pas à côté du bonheur parce qu'on t'a répété depuis ta naissance que tu n'y avais pas le droit. C'est faux. Tu mérites d'être heureux plus que n'importe qui d'autre que je connaisse.

Les larmes de Tony brouillèrent sa vue à ces mots, et il se dit qu'il devait le dire. Qu'il devait le dire à Steve avant de partir, parce que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il aurait avant de disparaître, et qu'il lui devait cela, après avoir passé sept ans à l'attendre.

\- Je t'aime, Steve.

C'était le dernier cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire.

* * *

Lorsque le décor devenu flou autour de Tony se stabilisa, il eut à peine le temps de comprendre où il se trouvait, le coeur totalement dévasté, lorsqu'on s'exclama envers lui :

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir faire l'enfant, Stark ! Vous nous faites seulement perdre du temps pendant que des innocents sont en danger !

Le brun releva la tête à ces mots, fixant Steve qui venait de lui crier après, et le soldat se figea soudainement en voyant l'état dans le quel se trouvait l'ingénieur.

\- Euh...Stark ? Tony ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola-t-il.

Le brun fut incapable de répondre ni même de cacher sa faiblesse, se contentant de sangloter devant ses amis, devant Fury et qu'importe, il en avait bien le droit après tout ça.

Il était revenu à la bonne époque dont il avait besoin directement. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de profiter un peu de Steve avant de le laisser...avant de le laisser mourir pour le protéger lui, Tony, comme c'était écrit depuis le début.

Pinçant les lèvres, il se força à se calmer, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter ses camarades davantage. C'était la toute dernière fois où il allait voir Steve vivant, il ne pouvait pas gâcher ça en laissant couler un torrent de larmes, c'était hors de question.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il avec un sourire contrit, qui ne lui allait tellement pas au visage. C'est seulement que...ouais, désolé.

\- Tu es...vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? questionna Bruce d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu un moment d'égarement, le rassura l'ingénieur avec un sourire un peu plus confiant.

Il releva les yeux vers le blond qui attendait toujours, le fixant sans trop savoir quoi faire face à la détresse de son coéquipier - alors que, rappelons-le, il ne le porte pas encore dans son coeur à cet instant.

\- Tu peux continuer Cap, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, on t'écoute.

Cela eut pour effet de faire se figer le blond qui le fixa comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête, et encore plus surpris lorsque Tony s'installa plus confortablement sur la table de réunion, lui faisant signe de continuer tout en montrant qu'il avait toute son attention. Mais depuis quand Tony Stark accordait son attention à l'une de ces réunions ?

\- Bon, quoiqu'il en soit...continua le soldat, légèrement troublé. Allons-y, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Tony bondit sur ses pieds, en profitant pour glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le livre tâché et abîmé du Petit Prince que le Steve du futur lui avait donné. Filant récupérer son armure, tentant par la même occasion d'ignorer le poids qui pesait sur son coeur à mesure qu'il approchait de l'inexorable. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était comme si son esprit le lui rappelait sans cesse, comme une punition supplémentaire pour tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là. L'Éclate-coeurs allait voler la vie du blond, et il ne devait pas l'empêcher.

Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comme se serait, après ça, que ce soit pour ses pouvoirs ou sa vie quotidienne. Sa capacité à gérer, modifier le temps allait-elle disparaître ? Mais surtout, bien plus important que cela, comment vivrait-il, sans la présence constante de Steve dans sa tour, avec lui ?

Comment ferait-il alors que, quittant son atelier après y avoir veillé toute la nuit, le blond ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir d'une tasse de café, en jogging et son T-shirt humide d'avoir été courir de bonne heure alors que le brun se cassait la tête sur les améliorations de ses armures et tous ses autres projets pendant ce temps ?

Comment ferait-il alors que Steve ne serait plus là pour lui dessiner ses moutons aux couleurs vives et aux traits fermes ? Alors qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner la réplique lorsqu'il citerai des passages entiers de son livre préféré, attendant toujours de savoir, avec un petit espoir au fond du coeur, que le blond connaisse la suite du bout des doigts - et que cela avait été le cas à chaque fois ?

Il aurait voulu que les choses en soient autrement mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait promis. Il avait promis à Steve et il ne pouvait pas agir d'une autre manière. Même s'il était quelqu'un d'égoïste, il savait lorsqu'il devait faire les bonnes choses - c'était leur monde entier qui dépendait de lui, et de lui seul cette fois - pas d'Avengers pour l'aider, il était tout seul dans cette aventure. C'était étrange à réaliser, de savoir que tout ça reposait sur lui - il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de responsable, alors c'en était presque risible.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, prêt à affronter la vérité.

* * *

Tout c'était passé de la même manière que la première fois. Que ce soit l'attaque, le nombre d'ennemis, la position de chacun sur le champ de bataille...Tout était tel que la mémoire de Tony pouvait lui rappeler.

Il le savait bien pourtant, mais il avait juste voulu l'ignorer. Il avait frappé les même ennemis, avec les même gestes répétitifs, et puis le moment vint où il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver.

Et Steve s'interposa une fois encore.

C'était étonnant à quel point, même en connaissant les événements à l'avance et en connaissance de cause, ça faisait mal. Tony avait l'impression que son coeur venait d'exploser de la même manière que celle du soldat - et pourtant cette fois, il ne fit rien d'autre que de se précipiter vers le blond pour le réceptionner dans sa chute, écartant leurs adversaires de quelques coups de répulseurs surpuissants, empli de colère. Celui qui portait le canon à ondes spécial ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort, mais lorsqu'il s'effondra après que Tony l'ait visé sans pitié, c'était déjà fini.

Le brun avait rattrapé Steve tant bien que mal, s'effondrant sur le sol déjà couvert de sang et de poussière. Tony ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait que les autres feraient en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas attaqués - même s'ils se retenaient sûrement de courir vers Steve - et lui avait le coeur au bord des lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, se demandant si c'était réel. Cette réalité était-elle finalement la bonne ? Celle dans laquelle il allait rester pour toujours ? Un monde sans Steve à ses côtés ?

Baissant les yeux sur son camarade, il remarqua la manière dont sa main c'était tant bien que mal accrochée dans l'une des interstices de l'armure comme il l'aurait fait avec des vêtements. Tony avait voulu se rendre inaccessible avec son armure - et ce fut la première fois où il le regretta.

\- Steve...appela-t-il, suppliant.

Il le savait, que l'Eclate-coeurs ne laissait aucune chance de survie et que le blond était passé de l'autre côté depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Oui, c'était fini, ses erreurs avaient été corrigées, non, effacées même.

 _Mais à quel prix..._

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il se pencha inconsciemment sur le corps du soldat, le tenant contre lui dans une dernière étreinte - la seule qu'il aurait jamais dans cette réalité-là. Lentement, ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de Steve en un geste tendre, comme celui de son futur avait eu à son égard, et murmura, presque comme une prière, comme si cela pouvait tout pardonner avec juste quelques petits mots :

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Steve...Pardonne-moi...

Peut-être que pour ses amis, ses camarades dont il voyait la douleur - les larmes de Natasha qui roulaient sur ses joues dans un silence religieux alors qu'elle continuait de trancher leurs adversaires comme s'il ne s'était rien produit - cela n'avait aucun sens de le voir ainsi pleurer autant sur le corps sans vie du blond, alors qu'ils avaient semblé se détester. Mais lui se souvenait de tout, de chacun de ces moments qu'ils avaient partagé dans ces autres lignes de temps, toutes ces discussions à mi-mots qui dévoilaient juste un peu la vérité, cet échange si doux, ce bonheur que Tony ressentait à chaque fois que le blond avait su lui donner la réplique lorsqu'il citait le livre de son enfance...tout cela, il ne l'avait pas inventé, c'était terriblement, douloureusement réel - mais beau aussi, dans un certain sens.

Brisé, ses larmes échouèrent sur le visage figé du blond tandis qu'il le serait contre lui à s'en briser les os. C'était fini.

* * *

Cela aurait dû se terminer ici - plus de pouvoirs, plus d'ennuis, le monde sauvé et Steve appartenant au passé. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que c'étaient passé les choses, loin de là. Non, Tony n'était pas resté agrippé à son corps refroidissant entre ses bras, les épaules tremblantes sous ses sanglots répétées, le visage blottit dans son cou, respirant pour la première - et dernière fois - l'odeur du blond aussi proche qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'était pas resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que Natasha vienne gentiment pour l'emmener et l'obliger à lâcher le soldat alors qu'elle aussi voulait juste s'effondrer. Il ne passa pas des semaines, des mois, des années même à ressasser tout cela, à la manière dont il avait tout déclenché - c'était lui qui avait mené Steve à la mort. Mais non, rien de tout ça.

Parce qu'à la place, il se redressa de la table de réunion comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire. Alors il réessaya. Encore et encore, regardant Steve mourir sous ses yeux des dizaines de fois, jusqu'à ce que la vérité n'éclate devant ses yeux, cruelle, incapable à déjouer. Il était coincé dans une boucle temporelle.

A vrai dire, Tony ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi - toute cette histoire de voyages dans le temps, après tous ceux qu'il avait entreprit, lui avait embrouillé l'esprit, tant et si bien qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'être encore à la bonne époque. Et il était si las, si fatigué et il voulait seulement mettre un terme à tout cela.

Peut-être que cela termina de briser son coeur déjà morcelé. Peut-être que, quelque part, cela le rendit fou de voir sa rose se flétrir d'une telle manière.

Mais après avoir arrêté de compter à partir de la centième boucle, après avoir sûrement versé toutes les larmes qui lui restaient, Tony décida de prendre le coup à la place de Steve.

Et c'est lui qui mourut.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère tout d'abord que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, en particulier la discussion avec Steve et Tony qui m'a moi-même brisé le coeur, ahah x) Dans tous les cas, l'une des lectrices avait deviné la fin de ce chapitre (elle se reconnaîtra c:) et c'était très frustrant pour moi ! XD mais je n'allais pas changer à cause de ça ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense avoir rapidement fait le tour, on se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine (ou dans deux semaines mais c'est peu probable) pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ! :) Eh oui c'est quasiment fini...comment tout va s'arranger pour notre pauvre Tony ? A vous de me le dire ;)

Ensuite, concernant la prochaine fanfic sur ces deux-là il faudra attendre un peu ! En effet, je compte d'abord terminer Golden Days ainsi que Please tell me these are not Lies pour ceux qui connaissent ! :) Concernant ma prochaine fic Stony, j'hésite à vous écrire d'abord l'AU dans le Brooklyn des années 40-50, où celle post-apocalyptique avec des zombies, alors dites-moi laquelle préféreriez vous ! (et contrairement aux précédentes que j'ai pu faire, elles seront toutes les deux en rating M ;))

Cette fois-ci j'ai dit l'essentiel, donc à dimanche prochain pour la fin, et n'hésitez pas à me dire en passant ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre car il me tenait vraiment à coeur ! :)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le temps

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les petits loups, comment ça va ? J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour ceux qui passaient le BAC, vous voici officiellement en vacances !:) personnellement je travaille dans une école maternelle donc je dois aller jusqu'au 7 juillet sans faute, ahah :p

Quoiqu'il en soit on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce dernier chapitre, eh oui ! Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'il est plus long que tous les autres ! :) Je dois avouer que je me suis totalement emportée sur la fin et que je n'ai pas vu le compteur de mots qui s'affolait xD Mais bon, je n'allais tout de même pas bâcler la fin ! :D

Je viens seulement de le terminer, donc il y a sûrement des fautes que je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger, j'étais très en retard car j'ai préféré finir une fanvid plutôt que de finir d'écrire hier xD (c'est maaaal, je sais ^^)

Quoiqu'il en soit je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas où je vais avoir pleins de choses à vous dire concernant mes prochaines fics sur ces deux-là et en général, donc bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le temps**

Quelle étrange sensation que celle de mourir.

Tony n'aurait pas vraiment été capable de l'expliquer avec ses propres mots si on le lui avait demandé, à vrai dire. Il avait distinctement senti l'Eclate-coeurs réduire son palpitant en bouillie, et la douleur intense qui l'avait transpercé dans la seconde, tel un éclair, suivit presque aussitôt d'un grand froid, un froid glacial qu'il aurait ironiquement comparé au souffle de la mort. C'était totalement stupéfiant, et il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant.

Bien qu'étonnamment, il ait encore la capacité de réfléchir, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, même si le fait qu'il soit toujours conscient d'une certaine manière pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il sentait bien la morsure du froid mortel mais il pouvait voir, ressentir comme s'il ne s'était rien produit, et il commença à comprendre que même là, il ne semblait pas pouvoir avoir une mort décente.

Et puis, il lui fallut juste le temps d'un clignement d'oeil pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois ailleurs - en parfaite santé, le coeur toujours coincé à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique sans aucune tache de sang maculant son costume, et puis ces paroles qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts se glissèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, traîtresses :

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir faire l'enfant, Stark ! Vous nous faites seulement perdre du temps pendant que des innocents sont en danger !

La première réaction du milliardaire en entendant ces paroles fut le rire nerveux. Cela lui secoua les épaules et il pensa un instant qu'il valait mieux ça plutôt que de lâcher le hurlement désespéré qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Néanmoins, son rire étouffé, à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse fut mal-interprété par Steve qui lui jeta un regard froid et s'exclama envers lui :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Rien du tout, je ne...

Tony lâcha un soupir las, fermant un instant les yeux, laissant le blond lui jeter un dernier regard mauvais avant de continuer son discours. Si même cela n'avait pas réussit à briser la boucle temporelle, tant et si bien que ça le ressuscitait, qu'était-il sensé faire ? Surtout alors que les boucles étaient si courtes ? Il n'aurait jamais le temps de trouver une solution dans un laps de temps pareil !

Résigné, réfléchissant plus ou moins à une solution, il suivit comme un automatisme le reste de ses camarades qui quittaient la salle de réunion pour se retrouver, une fois encore, sur le champ de bataille qui coûterait la vie à Steve. Il était tellement habitué, connaissait ces événements-là tellement par coeur que la personne qui l'attrapa au détour d'un couloir pour l'attirer dans un coin sombre tout en appuyant sa main sur sa bouche avec fermeté le prit totalement par surprise, et il n'eut même pas le temps de s'échapper de la force de l'assaillant.

* * *

L'instant de stupeur et d'horreur passé, le premier geste de Tony fut de se débattre et de tenter de filer où de donner un bon coup à celui qui venait de l'attraper par derrière, tant et si bien qu'il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas son visage, quand son ravisseur excédé souffla près de son oreille :

\- Oh bon sang, arrête un peu de bouger imbécile, je voulais juste qu'on ne nous voie pas !

Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié le milliardaire qui avait la nette impression de reconnaître cette voix sans parvenir à mettre un visage ou un nom dessus, et c'était terriblement frustrant. Néanmoins, il se calma un peu en se disant que s'agiter de la sorte ne ferait pas grand-chose de plus que l'épuiser, et attendit.

Au final, son plus ou moins kidnappeur les attira dans l'un des couloirs déserts de l'héliporteur, le relâchant par la même occasion et le brun se retourna brusquement, prêt à frapper au moindre geste, avant de se figer de stupéfaction, se demandant s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Car celui en face de qui il se retrouva n'était nulle autre que lui-même.

Enfin, disons plutôt que c'était une version plus âgée que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans le miroir depuis les quelques dernières années - il savait qu'Ultron l'avait épuisé, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Son autre lui avait l'air encore plus misérable, si c'était possible. Le visage ravagé par les années, il avait plus de rides, les cheveux commençant à prendre une teinte poivre et sel très légère, et ses yeux, ses propres yeux qu'il connaissait par coeur semblaient éteints, quoiqu'ils semblaient s'être allumés d'une lueur flamboyante en le fixant. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices et de coupures soignées tant bien que mal, semblables à celles que Tony avait vu sur le Steve du futur. Ses vêtements était dans un état pitoyable également, sales et tâchés de sang, la capuche d'un vieux sweat avec le bouclier du Cap rabattu sur la tête, cette dernière vision lui arrachant un sourire bien malgré lui. Et puis, face à une telle vision, il comprit.

\- Tu es le moi du futur, lâcha-t-il avec stupéfaction. La réalité où Ultron a réussit à anéantir une bonne partie de l'humanité.

Le sourire de son double se fit sardonique, moqueur - au moins semblait-il toujours être capable de faire de l'humour même après tout ce temps dans l'enfer qu'il avait dû vivre. Quoique, à présent qu'il y regardait de plus près le sourire semblait forcé, presque tordu en une grimace grotesque.

\- Perspicace, répliqua son double. Remarque, je l'ai toujours été...je suppose que ça va nous simplifier les choses...

Son autre lui sembla enfin se rendre compte des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et fronça les sourcils, faisant remarquer sans comprendre - et nous savons bien que peu importe l'époque, Stark déteste ne pas comprendre :

\- Comment connais-tu l'existence de cette réalité ? Que je sache, cela n'est pas encore arrivé...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les paroles de Steve reviennent à l'esprit du brun avec force, l'aidant immédiatement à comprendre quel était cette espèce de blague à laquelle il semblait participer bien malgré lui : « Tu voulais construire une machine à voyager dans le temps, pour annuler la création d'Ultron. »

Alors, cela signifiait-il qu'il avait réussit ? La présence de son double face à lui en était la preuve, mais plus encore, elle prouvait que, dans ce futur alternatif, sept ans plus tard, il n'avait pas fui lâchement à l'arrivée d'Ultron, abandonnant Bruce et les autres derrière lui. Il avait fui, parce que c'était le seul moyen de terminer la machine, et dans un sens, cela le rassurait sur lui-même.

Voyant que son double attendait une réponse, il hésita un instant sur la manière de commencer ses explications puis se lança finalement :

\- Dans ma réalité, dans ce passé, j'ai obtenu le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps et j'ai déjà annulé la création d'Ultron, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Cela fit se figer son lui du futur, qui sembla réfléchir intensément avant de faire remarquer :

\- Si c'est vrai - et même si je ne comprends pas comment tu as obtenu ces pouvoirs - pourquoi ma réalité existe toujours ?

Tony poussa un soupir, l'air las. Son futur connaissait bien ces gestes évidemment, puisqu'il avait souvent eu les mêmes, et en cet instant, son passé lui semblait tellement fatigué et à bout de forces...Que c'était-il donc passé ?

C'est là que Stark décida de tout raconter à son futur. Comment, seulement en sauvant Steve, il s'était découvert ces pouvoirs qui d'après le blond, venaient de la distorsion qu'il avait d'ailleurs provoquée par la suite. Que sauver le blond avait enchaîné tout un tas d'événements où il avait tenté de modifier des pans entiers de son passé, de celui de Steve et de ses amis également et comment cela avait fini par créer une brèche et briser le Temps lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir ce futur alternatif, celui d'où venait le Tony débarqué de nulle part devant lui en cet instant. Ce dernier écoutait, sous le choc face à toutes ces révélations plus que choquantes.

\- Et donc toi, termina Tony avec attention, tu as réussi à construire cette machine ?

Malgré son air las, le brun remarqua immédiatement la manière dont le regard de son futur lui s'était illuminé de fierté. C'était un véritable exploit, évidemment, un rêve que personne n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre ailleurs que dans les livres de Lovecraft ou encore H. . Voyager dans le temps était le rêve de tous, mais pour Tony, pour eux deux, cela était devenu un véritable cauchemar duquel ils étaient prisonniers, incapables de se défaire de la trame du Temps qui semblait s'être refermée sur eux en un piège mortel.

\- C'est exact, après sept ans de travail, après sept ans à fuir les robots d'Ultron, j'ai réussi à la terminer. Elle ne marchait pas à la perfection évidemment, c'est sûrement pour ça que je viens d'arriver après que tu l'ais créé et détruit...

Marquant une pause pour réfléchir, il continua :

\- C'est pareil pour ton sacrifice, si cela n'a pas mit fin à la boucle temporelle et si tu es toujours en vie, c'est parce que je suis arrivé au même moment et que ça à du la relancer, puisque c'était comme si tu étais toujours en vie, si j'étais là.

\- Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce bordel, tout se mélange avec ces histoires de réalité, de passé et de futur, que je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, avoua Tony avec une grimace.

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions que je fais, rien de concret, avoua son futur en haussant les épaules, tirant sur le tissu et révélant sans le vouloir une large cicatrice hideuse au niveau du cou. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication à peu près plausible.

Soupirant, le milliardaire finit par s'adosser au mur, glissant jusqu'au sol où il s'assit, cherchant un peu de repos ou de calme dans tout cet enfer.

\- Alors, que faut-il faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je pensais qu'en revenant dans le passé ma machine me suivrait mais ce n'est pas le cas, or nous ne sommes pas à la bonne époque pour supprimer celle d'où je viens. Heureusement que tu as tes pouvoirs, on devrait pouvoir revenir à la bonne époque.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Où veux-tu aller ? Je ne pense pas que nous puissions encore faire grand-chose, tenta le brun avec une grimace.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Si nous retournons tous les deux le soir où tu as-nous avons créé Ultron et que cette fois nous le détruisons tous les deux, cela devrait détruire la brèche temporelle, qui n'acceptera pas que deux versions de nous se trouvent à cet instant précis et me supprimera, moi et la réalité d'où je viens. Je pense que ça devrait suffire à faire retourner les choses à la normale.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Tony pour assimiler ce que son double voulait faire. C 'était une théorie totalement tirée par les cheveux mais ils n'avaient que ça, et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas voir Steve mourir encore et encore sous ses yeux, il le refusait.

Le voyant si perplexe et perdu, son futur-lui se baissa à son tour, posant ses mains sur ses genoux remontés près de sa poitrine, geste qu'ils avaient toujours eut en commun, qu'ils avaient toujours eut comment moyen de défense, pour tenter de se rassurer, aussi. Tony sursauta un peu en sentant les mains de son double sur lui et releva les yeux. C'était ce dernier qui avait vécu un enfer pendant sept longues années, sept années coupées de Steve - et contrairement à ce que lui pensait de premier abord, il semblait y avoir survécu - et pourtant il tentait de le réconforter. C'était tellement étrange de se dire qu'il était en train d'être réconforté par soi-même, mais Tony ne préférait pas y penser davantage avant que des pensées vraiment étrange ne lui viennent à l'esprit.

\- On va y arriver, fit son autre d'un air déterminé, le regard flamboyant et sûr de lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en sept ans. Tu pourras rester avec Steve, vous serez en vie tous les deux et tout cela ne sera plus qu'un affreux cauchemar.

\- Alors tu acceptes tout ça ? Tu acceptes de te sacrifier pour moi ?

\- Nous sommes peut-être différents mais au fond nous sommes la même personne, savoir le dénouement de cette histoire me rend heureux, et puis...

Il marqua une pause, hésitante, avant d'ajouter :

\- Dans ma réalité, nous avons passé trop de temps à nous haïr avec Steve pour que je veuille y retourner.

\- Il m'a dit la même chose lorsque je l'ai vu, comme quoi vous vous étiez aimé trop tard. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais, fit son futur avec une moue triste. Toujours à nous crier dessus, nous insulter ou nous faire des reproches sans arrêt. Je ne suis pas un saint et Steve se faisait un plaisir de me le faire remarquer, mais il n'était pas mieux. En réalité, je crois que si nous pointions autant du doigt nos défauts respectifs, c'était pour oublier tout ce qu'on aimait chez l'autre.

Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur les genoux de Tony et il continua d'une voix plus basse, étouffée, comme un secret confié dans cette proximité qu'ils partageaient :

\- Nous avons même été jusqu'à sortir avec des gens que nous n'aimions pas. Je crois que c'était de la pure provocation, ou peut-être qu'on se mentait à nous-même... Mais la première fois que j'ai vu cette Sharon suspendue à son bras, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir.

Il se décrispa un peu, remontant une de ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il libéra de sous la capuche, passant une main un peu tremblante dans les mèches pleine de poussière.

\- Lorsque la catastrophe Ultron s'est produite, et qu'il m'a quand même tout pardonné, prêt à se sacrifier pour moi, j'ai compris l'erreur que nous avions faite, et c'était trop tard, je devais fuir avec Bruce pour construire cette maudite machine, et au final, je n'ai même pas pu dire à Steve que je l'aimais. Il l'avait compris, bien sûr, il savait être perspicace, mais...c'était trop tard.

Un sourire un peu doux se glissa sur les lèvres de Tony. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de vulnérable même s'il passait son temps à le cacher, et même son double semblait avoir dû mal à avouer tout ça alors qu'il s'agissait de lui - comme s'il se contentait de parler à son miroir le matin, rien de plus. Tentant de le rassurer, il se redressa un peu et se fut à son tour de poser les mains sur les épaules de son futur lui pour lui dire :

\- Ces mots, ceux que tu souhaitais tant lui dire et qu'il voulait tellement entendre, je les ai dit pour toi juste avant de le quitter.

Tony ne pensait pas ça possible, mais ce fut certainement la première fois où il vit une telle joie presque extatique sur son propre visage, et la manière dont son double le murmura, la voix tremblante et chargée d'émotions :

\- Merci...

* * *

Le temps qu'avait duré leur discussion, la boucle avait quasiment eut le temps de se terminer et cette fois-ci, lorsque Tony se redressa à la table dé réunion habituelle il quitta les lieux, ignorant les paroles menaçantes de ses camarades dans son dos quant à son comportement, rejoignant son double qui l'attendait dans un couloir, puisqu'il était à présent coincé dans la boucle au même titre que Tony.

Une fois réunis, le milliardaire les emmena en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à la tour pour mettre un costume qui serait présentable à la soirée où Ultron devait être détruite, son double s'extasiant en faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait plus volé depuis près de sept ans et que son armure lui manquait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps d'en faire un tour et se contentèrent d'arriver à la tour pour se changer.

Alors que Tony bataillait ferme avec sa cravate, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son double du coin de l'oeil, attristé par toutes les cicatrices qui le couvraient.

\- Dis-moi, quel objet avais-tu utilisé pour remonter le temps jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée ?

\- Un composant, que j'avais gardé après qu'on ait détruit Ultron pour me rappeler de mon erreur, avoua l'ingénieur.

\- Tu l'as toujours ?

\- Eh bien, je l'avais jeté après avoir réussi à supprimer cette maudite IA, mais puisque dans cette réalité je ne l'ai pas encore fait, le composant est sûrement toujours dans mon bureau.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour finir de s'habiller et filer récupérer le composant, se dépêchant pour que la boucle n'arrive pas à son terme avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de revenir dans le passé. Une fois ceci fait, Tony posa une main sur l'épaule de son double, activant son pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais tenté de transporter quelqu'un avec lui mais puisque celui qu'il emmenait était lui-même, il pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et effectivement, sa vision devint floue tandis qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux.

* * *

Cela leur fit comme un choc à tous les deux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à cette fameuse soirée, des années auparavant pour l'un, et quelques mois pour l'autre, comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'existait pas. Après les derniers événements, cela leur semblait presque surréaliste de se trouver ici, mélangés aux autres invités.

\- Si quelqu'un voit que nous sommes deux, il va y avoir un problème, fit aussitôt remarquer son double en se glissant derrière lui, cherchant à se cacher.

Tony se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire qu'il voulait doux. Ils avaient caché tant bien que mal ses cicatrices et nettoyé la poussière et le sang qui le maculait auparavant, si bien que mis à par son air un peu plus âgé, il semblait en tout point identique à lui actuellement, comme des jumeaux.

\- Je me rappelle que la dernière fois, Steve est venu discuter avec moi. Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas à ma place pendant que je m'occupe de détruire Ultron ?

\- Mais...commença son autre.

\- Ne proteste pas, le prévint Tony en, haussant un sourcil. Si tout se passe bien j'aurai toute la vie pour voir Steve mais toi, c'est ta dernière chance et je te l'offre, profite-en.

\- Mais il va tout de suite voir que je suis plus vieux ! Continua de protester son double.

\- Et alors ? Cela ne changera rien dans notre plan.

Tony pensa un instant qu'il allait devoir insister davantage mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Néanmoins, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça : après sept ans sans le voir, la tentation de revoir Steve une dernière fois avant de disparaître devait être le plus beau des cadeaux, et Tony, peu importe son époque n'avait jamais été du genre à refuser un présent.

\- Merci encore, lâcha son double.

Tony se contenta de sourire, lui montrant que ce n'était rien, et alors qu'il tournait les talons pour se rendre au labo quelques étages plus bas, l'autre le retint encore un peu, lui attrapant le bras.

\- Tony...souffla-t-il, un peu perturbé par le fait d'utiliser son prénom. Une dernière chose...

Il se pinça les lèvres, hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

\- Soit heureux pour moi, s'il te plait.

\- Je te le promets, murmura Stark avant de quitter les lieux, le laissant seul ans la foule d'invités de la tour.

Le regardant filer, le Tony du futur finit par se retourner, le coeur battant soudain à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, cherchant Steve des yeux. La simple idée qu'il allait pouvoir le revoir, entendre sa voix une dernière fois le rendait fébrile, et au bord des larmes, il devait bien l'avouer.

Il repéra rapidement la silhouette du blond dans la foule, discutant avec Bruce au bar. Il ne le voyait que de dos et déjà son coeur commençait une danse folle dans sa poitrine, d'autant plus lorsqu'il le vit se lever, gardant sa flûte de champagne à la main tout en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Est-ce que c'était lui qu'il voulait voir ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsque le visage du soldat s'illumina en le voyant, leurs prunelles s'accrochant par-dessus la foule et qu'un sourire un peu tremblant étira les lèvres du Tony du futur, ayant l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il resta figé sur place alors que son camarade avançait vers lui, lui adressant un gentil sourire avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de finir par écarquiller les yeux - évidemment, il avait l'air plus vieux, le double de Tony ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Tony ? Tu as l'air...fatigué.

\- Je travaillais sur un projet assez important, j'ai à peine dormi, je parie que je dois faire dix ans de plus ! s'exclama l'ingénieur avec un rire nerveux, tentant de cacher son trouble.

Steve sembla trouver son explication bancale, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre explication sur l'air plus âgé de Tony, il accepta cela et se contenta de passer à autre chose, agrandissant davantage encore le sourire de ses lèvres, et le double se retint à grande peine de ne pas éclater en sanglots, au milieu de cette pièce pleine de monde, de personnes qui pour la plupart, étaient mortes sous ses yeux dans sa réalité.

\- Quel était ce fameux projet, alors ? demanda le blond d'un air intéressé.

\- Oh, rien de bien intéressant tu sais, souffla le brun.

« Menteur, » pensa-t-il envers lui-même, sa machine à voyager dans le temps en tête.

\- Tout ce que tu fais est intéressant, si on arrive à y comprendre quelque chose, avoua Steve avec un sourire, jouant avec sa flûte de champagne d'un air distrait.

Tony du futur releva un regard surpris vers lui puis sourit d'un air doux, incapable de savoir quoi répondre à cela. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis sept ans, et pourtant être en sa présence n'avait jamais été aussi simple, comme si ces années avaient été balayées d'un revers de la main ou la brise du vent.

\- Tu n'es pas exactement comme d'habitude, continua soudianement le soldat, reposant son verre sur le meuble non loin d'eux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? questionna l'ingénieur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je ne saurai pas comment l'expliquer, commença le blond en jouant avec ses doigts d'un air distrait. C'est comme si...enfin, j'ai la stupide impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des années et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, après tout on s'est parlé à peine deux heures avant la soirée...

Tony sourit, baissant un peu les yeux, ému. Steve avait toujours été quelqu'un de persipace, et il le prouvait une fois encore. Après tout, il était bien possible qu'avec tous ces voyages temporels, quelques sentiments où sensations du Steve de son futur aient pu se mélanger où filtrer, il n'en savait rien.

\- Ce n'est pas très important, avou le brun dans un souffle.

Il le dévisagea encore un instant avant d'ajouter du bout des lèvres, tentant de gommer l'émotion contenue dans sa voix :

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir.

A ces mots, Steve comprit bel et bien que le Tony qu'il avait avec lui n'était pas tout fait celui qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter tous les jours. il lui semblait plus vieux, évidemment, mais également plus sage, comme s'il avait eu tout le temps de calmer sa fougue, tant et si bien qu'il lui donnait une triste impression de lassitude qui lui serrait le coeur sans comprendre pourquoi. En vérité, ce Tony-là semblait au bord des larmes, les épaules basses mais pourtant son sourire était heureux alors qu'il était dirigé vers lui - et c'est là que cela le frappa.

Comment avait-il put ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Tony le fixait avec quelque chose proche de l'adoration dans son regard, comme s'il était la seule chose qui ait attiré son intérêt dans cette salle bourrée de monde, éclipsant le reste des invités. Ses prunelles couleur miel brillaient, observant chaque parcelle de son regard et avant que le double ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, les mots volèrent hors de sa bouche, libérateurs :

\- Je t'aime, Steve.

Le blond eut un hoquet de stupeur, reculant d'un pas face à la révélation totalement innatendue - l'était-elle tant que ça, à vrai dire ? Ne l'avait-il pas sentie arriver ? - fixant le brun, sous le choc. Ce dernier plaça une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés mais c'était trop tard, et il espérait que ses paroles ne porteraient pas préjudice au Tony de cette réalité-là, qui étaient actuellement en train de détruire Ultron quelques étages plus bas.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser sa réflexion davantage car ua même instant, il sentit une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac qui semblait le tirer vers le haut par une corde invisible. Cachant la grimace de douleur que cela manqua de lui provoquer, il regarda avec stupéfaction son corps devenir un peu plus léger, transparent même, semblant flotter au dessus du sol - alors ça y était, il disparaissait, le véritable Tony avait réussit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les larmes se libérant enfin, roulant sur ses joues avec bonheur et il ne se retint pas cette fois, effleurant les lèvres du blond dans une caresse aérienne avant de s'évaporer, provoquant le presque hurlement du soldat tandis que des regards stupéfaits se tournaient vers lui, n'ayant pas vu la scène déchirante qui venait de se jouer.

* * *

Trois étages plus bas, Tony venait de briser en plusieurs morceaux la fameux composant, l'écrasant sans ménagement sous une de ses chaussures. Il sentit presque aussitôt quelque chose lui tordre l'estomac, puis tirer, comme si on tentait de lui arracher un organe de force, et il comprit rapidement que cela devait être son pouvoir. Essoufflé, il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, se tenant la poitrine en haletant.

Il lui fallaut de lognues minutes pour se reprendre, s'essuyant le front d'un geste de la main en reprenant son souffle sans se précipiter, ne souhaitant en aucun cas tomber raide. Une fois remit de ses émotions il se redressa sur ses jambes, pinçant légèrement les lèvres, avant de se concentrer pour voir s'il pouvait toujours remonter le temps.

Rien, absolument pas le petit début de flou ou de différent décor ne se présenta. Néanmoins, il semblait toujours à la même date puisqu'il entendait toujours les rumeurs de la fêtes quelques étages au-dessus, la musique résonnant entre les murs. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, cela lui laissait le mois qu'il venait de perdre pour retrouver les espiosn d'Hydra infiltrés et détruire l'Eclate-coeurs avant même qu'il ne leur pose problème, ce ne serait pas si difficile, maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher.

La réalisation de tout cela le frappa soudainement - c'était fini pour de bon.

Il eut envie de s'effondrer à nouveau, d'éclater en sanglots, comme cela luia rrivait parfois lorsque personne n'était là pour regarder mais on ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion lorsque son IA s'adressa soudainement à lui :

\- Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez retourner immédiatement à la fête, il y a un problème avec le capitaine Rogers.

\- Comment ça ? s'écria le brun avec une voix devenue presque aigue tant l'inquiétude à peine évaporée revint en flèche.

\- Il a vu votre double disparaître sous ses yeux et est en train de faire une crise, personne ne sait quoi faire, expliqua Jarvis.

Et merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! A vrai dire, en proposant à son double de parler au blond à sa place il avait seulement voulu lui faire un denier cadeau sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, d'autant plus qu'il en pensait pas rester coincé ici au lieu de revenir le jour de la réunion où tout avait commencé - pas qu'il s'en plaigne, puisqu'Ultron n'était plus et qu'ainsi, il s'entendrait toujours aussi bien avec Steve.

Néanmoins, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ça et il se reprit, fonçant en direction de l'ascenseur pour revenir à l'étage où avait lieu la fête qu'il avait organisée, tentant de ne pas paniquer inutilement. Il crut explose rne attendant que l'ascenseur n'arrive, les portes coulissant dans un ding discret que personne ne remarqua, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient accaparés par Steve, effondré au sol.

Tony ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, recroquevillé à même le sol, le visage caché dans ses mains, de lourds sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge, semblable aux cris d'un animal blessé, les épaules tremblantes. Natasha était penchée vers lui, une main qu'elle voulait réonfortante posée sur le dos du blond mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans ce domaine, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Tony ? appelait Bruce d'une voix inquiète.

\- Stark ! criait aussi Clint - et bon sang, ils semblaient tous paniqués, même Thor qui le cherchait des yeux d'un air perdu, un peu comme lorsqu'on perd ses parents dans un magasin.

Poussant les quelques personnes devant lui, Tony joua des coudes pour approcher du soldat qui était effondré - jamais il n'aurait pensé que Steve puisse réagir aussi violemment en le voyant disparaître.

\- Steve, appela-t-il faiblement - mais ce fut assez pour être entendu et tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, choqués - après tout, le blond venait de leur dire qu'il l'avait vu s'évaporer sous ses yeux, alors plus personne ne comprenait la situation.

Le super-soldat quant à lui redressa la tête, et son regard bleu myosotis bordé de larmes accrocha le sien, inquiet qui le dévisageait. Il fallut quelques secondes au blond pour comprendre la situation, et quelques autres encore pour se redresser à une vitesse effarante, l'entraînant dans une étreinte étouffante. Tony se laissa faire, glissant ses bras autour des épaules massives de Steve, le laissant enfouir son visage dans son cou, sentant ses larmes mouiller sa peau et son costume hors-de-prix, quoique cela lui importait totalement.

\- Ça-...ça va, je suis là, tenta le brun maladroitement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le réconforter - il n'était pas très doué pour ça non plus, d'autant plus que la présence de la foule le gênait alors qu'il tenait son camarade dans ses bras de cette manière.

\- Que s'est-il passé...? demanda faiblement le blond près de son oreille, son souffle se répercutant sur sa peau - dieu que c'était perturbant pour le milliardaire ainsi emprisonné entre ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste un truc que je fabriquais qui a déconné, j'ai préféré le détruire, expiqua-t-il.

Bon sang, il détestait tellement la manière dont les mensonges venaient avec une telle facilité à présent. Il avait fait cela toute sa vie, mais il se haïssait pour y arriver ainsi que le blond, avec un visage si neutre, et il était bouffé par les remords en cet instant même, cachant la honte de son mensonge dans le cou de Steve, espérant que celui ne le remarque pas.

Les voyant ainsi accrochés l'un à l'autre avec ces airs si désespérés, Natasha hésita un instant avant de s'éloigner un peu, faisant signe aux invités de reprendre le cours de la soirée. Elle y parvint finalement à grand renfort de regards glacials, sachant très bien que d'ici demain matin, quelqu'un aurait déjà vendu quelques photos et donné des infos à un journal, et que ce tissu d'idioties raconterait n'importe quoi sur ses deux coéquipiers. Ils avaient l'habitude, ça arrivait parfois sauf que là, cela ne semblait sûrement pas être le moment pour toutes ces bêtises - malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Steve venait enfin de se reprendre un minimum, rendant son étreinte écrasante un peu plus supportable pour Tony qui étouffait sans rien dire et plongea son regard troublé dans le sien, et le brun fut plus que choqué de voir le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il pouvait y décerner, une peur irrationnelle de l'avoir perdu et toute l'adoration du monde, tant et si bien que même tout l'amour que Pepper lui avait donné semblait fade comparé à ce que les prunelles de Steve semblait lui hurler avec désespoir, attendant qu'il comprenne.

Comment son lui du futur avait sérieusement pu passer à côté de tout ça et préférer se _haïr_ ?

\- Je comprends pour cette histoire de machine, mais pourquoi tu- enfin, ce Tony qui ne semblait pas être totalement toi, m'as dit tout ça ?

A ces mots, le brun se figea légèrement entre ses bras et le soldat le sentit, le faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'à-t-il dit ? demanda le milliardaire, le regard reflétant une inquiétude certaine.

Le blond hésita un instant, et puis, les mots fuirent hors de sa bouche, mensonges parés de couleurs pour les faire passer plus facilement :

\- Juste qu'il était heureux de me revoir.

Tony baissa les yeux, attristé - il savait quand Steve mentait, c'était tellement évident. Et puis, il était devenu professionnel à ça, alors il pouvait repérer lorsqu'on ne lui disait pas la vérité, bien que ça lui déchire le coeur. Néanmoins, cette fois-là, il n'eut pas le courage de confronter Steve, pas après tous ces évènements, alors il se contenta de donner une explication plus ou moins valable, parce qu'il voualit juste tourner la page :

\- Je fabriquais une machine qui pouvait nous permettre de voir notre futur, mais il semblerait que j'ai fait venir mon moi du futur sans le vouloir...j'ai préféré abandonner plutôt que de faire quelque chose que je regretterais, où que je me supprime moi-même de l'espace-temps sans le vouloir.

Steve acquiesça un peu, troublé. Il ne dit rien, mais tout ce qui venait de ressortir dans ce flot de paroles, c'était le fait qu'il avait parlé à un Tony venu tout droit du futur - un futur où ce dernier semblait l'aimer de toute son âme, en témoigne ses paroles et ce regard rempli d'amour qu'il lui avait adressé, teinté de tristesse, comme si'ls avaient été séparés pendant des années.

Et soudain, son futur avec Tony le terrifia. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Semblaient-ils destinés à vivre une tragédie ? Et qui en serait l'auteur ?

L'ingénieur sembla voir son trouble cat il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, assurant immédiatement et avec certitude :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sembles avoir si peur, mais il existe des centaines, que dis-je, des millions de possibilités pour notre futur et celle que tu as apperçue n'était qu'une parmi d'autres, ça n'arrivera jamais, d'accord ?

Le soldat semblait à peine convaincu mais il aquiesça avec lenteur avant de plonger à nouveau son visage dans son cou, son soupir tremblant de soulagement s'échouant sur la peau de Tony, et ce dernier ne fit aucun effort pour s'en dégager.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis les derniers évènements. Tony avait travaillé activement, retrouvant les espions infiltrés au SHIELD et parvenant à trouver la planque où l'Eclate-coeurs était en fabrication. Il avait détruit le prototype et tous les plans jusqu'au dernier, envoyant croupir dans les prisons de Fury tous ces traîtres. Une bonne chose de faite.

Il avait également commencé à se pencher à nouveau sur les jumeaux Maximoff qui étaient donc toujours en vie, retenus en Sokovie puisqu'Ultron avait été détruit pour de bon dans cette réalité qu'était devenue la sienne. Il en avait discuté avec Fury qui avait envoyé des agents pour s'occuper de libérer les deux gamins, et l'ingénieur avait fortement insisté pour que Clint soit de la partie, sans donner ses raisons. Il n'allait certainement pas crier sur les toits qu'avec ses voyages dans le temps, il savait que son camarade allait tomber sous le charme du gamin un peu trop arrogant, après tout !

Il avait également commencé à retranscrire tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans un journal électronique à l'aide de Jarvis qui filmait puis classait ces enregistrements par date et dans le bon ordre. Tony n'avait jamais été du genre à vouloir s'étendre de la sorte mais pour des choses aussi incroyables, cela lui avait parut important - et peut-être que plus tard, cela pourrait être utile, pour que personne ne fasse les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Il était en train de raconter devant la caméra allumée par Jarvis la conversation avec le Steve du futur lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son atelier. Sursautant légèrement, il demanda à son IA de mettre l'enregistrement en pause et s'exclama :

\- Entrez !

Sans grande surprise, il vit arriver Steve à l'intérieur, portant le carton d'une pizza ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca, qui referma tant bien que mal la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu n'es pas monté manger avec nous, alors j'ai pensé à t'apporter ta part.

\- Je travaille sur un truc important, lâcha le brun - en réalité, il n'avait seulement pas vu l'heure tourner.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc si important ? s'amusa le blond en avançant jusqu'à lui, posant le carton et la boisson sur un emplacement libre du bureau avant de s'installer sur la chaise à côté de lui, jetant un regard intrigué à la vidéo de Tony en pause sur l'un des ordinateurs.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir le carton et d'attraper une part de pizza, mordant joyeusement dedans. Il avait l'habitude de voir le blond débarquer de la sorte depuis un mois. il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son lui du futur avait pu dire à Steve mais cela semblait l'avoir marqué puisque ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps à être avec lui lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion? Bien que cela l'emplisse de joie, l'ingénieur se posait de sérieuses questions, et il n'avait pas encore eut le courage de confronter le soldat.

\- Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, s'amusa Stark en haussant une épaule, terminant sa bouchée.

En réalité, il en se voyait pas laisser le blond avoir accès à ses enregistrements de tout ce qu'il avait fait, que ce soit pour le sauver, et surtout, la manière dont il avait tenté de sauver Peggy pour ensuite la faire disparaître parce que cela lui brisait le coeur. Il était égoïste, il ne l'avait pas oublié, et il ne voulait pas que le soldat qu'il aimait tant le sache un jour, c'était hors de question.

Chassant cela de son esprit, ils discutèrent un peu missions, et aussi de la mission de Clint, espérant récupérer les jumeaux. Ses coéquipiers se demandaient où Tony avait entendu parler d'eux mais il était resté muet, se contentant de sourire.

A vrai dire, tout ces mystères depuis un mois intriguaient Steve, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'Iron man lui avait mentit, un mois plus tôt durant cette soirée. Il détestait argumenter de la sorte avec ce dernier mais cela l'intriguait de plus en plus, et il souhaitait savoir la vérité, telle qu'elle était.

\- Tony, commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Cela eut le don de figer l'interpelé qui pinça les lèvres, restant totalement muet.

\- Écoute, commença le blond, l'air mal à l'aise. Je sais que tu sembles cacher quelque chose depuis un mois-

Voyant que Tony allait protester, il leva une main, l'obligeant à se taire avant de continuer :

\- Je ne te reproche rien, je suppose que tu as tes raisons. néanmoins, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, à te voir si triste tout le temps, comme si tu portais toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules. Je veux savoir la vérité.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te dire la vérité, lorsque toi-même tu me l'as cachée, il y a un mois, lors de cette soirée ?

Ces paroles eurent le don de faire rougir le blond qui n'aimait pas qu'on le confronte à ce genre de choses dont il avait vraiment honte - mentir à Tony était sûrement l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus, à vrai dire. Il hésita un instant, puis finit par proposer :

\- Je te dis la vérité si tu fais de même, qu'en dis-tu ?

Tony savait qu'il aurait dû refuser, que son secret était bien plus terrible et qu'il était seul à le porter, pas besoin que le soldat ait également ça en tête, mais sa curiosité était trop forte et il acquiesça, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu vas le regretter, tenta-t-il tout de même vers le blond.

\- Pas si cela vient de toi, lui assura Steve.

L'ingénieur secoua la tête, dépité. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait se mettre à détester Tony une fois les enregistrements vus. Mais dans un sens, c'était devenu trop dur pour le brun de tout garder pour lui, de penser à tout ce qu'il s'était produit sans savoir quoi dire - et au fond de lui, il avait encore l'espoir stupide de voir Steve lui dessiner ses moutons où lui déclamer quelques passages du Petit Prince avec un sourire doux, presque enfantin qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui autrefois, dans ces réalités merveilleuses qu'ils avaient partagé sans que le soldat ne s'en souvienne.

\- J'ai fait...comme un journal, des enregistrements où je raconte ce dont vous n'avez même pas conscience qu'il se soit produit, expliqua-t-il, la main tremblante avoir qu'il se tournait vers son ordinateur, demandant à Jarvis d'enregistrer la dernière vidéo et de les passer toutes les unes après les autres.

Et il ferma les yeux en entendant sa propre voix résonner dans l'atelier. Il savait ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran - lui, le soir même de la soirée, le regard triste, fatigué, rougit par les larmes de soulagement qu'il avait versées une fois seul.

« - Je vais raconter...je vais raconter ici comment j'ai obtenu le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps et toutes les horreurs comme le bonheur que j'ai provoquées à cause de ça. parce qu'il faut que ce soit consigné quelque part, au cas-où...»

Tony le sentait, le regard du blond sur lui, mais il ne dit rien et garda les prunelles closes, le laissant continuer à écouter.

Il passa presque deux heures ainsi. Deux heures qui lui semblèrent interminables, où il eut souvent envie de soulever les paupières mais il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût sur le visage du blond alors il resta ainsi, s'écoutant raconter ce qui était arrivé avec Peggy, Ultron mais aussi sa voix pleine de douceur qui se remémorait chaque moment passé en compagnie de Steve. Comment ce dernier ne pouvait-il pas deviner à quel point il l'aimait en écoutant tout ça ?

Tony pleura plusieurs fois derrières ses paupières closes en s'écoutant, parce que sur ces vidéos il paraissait si brisé qu'il se faisait mal à lui-même. Il n'avait pas prévu de les écouter une fois enregistré parce qu'il savait qu'il se serait trouvé pathétique et aurait voulu les effacer. Néanmoins, lorsque la dernière se lança, il déglutit avec difficulté - c'était celle concernant sa rencontre avec le Steve du futur.

« - ...et à cet instant, il a juste embrassé mon front, racontait le Tony de l'écran, un regard rêveur renvoyé par la caméra. J'ai cru que je pourrais mourir en paix en cet instant, parce que j'avais l'impression d'être aimé pour la première fois de ma vie. Et il m'a dit "Tu es ma rose". Il s'en était souvenu après tout ce temps, après sept ans à m'attendre... Si seulement...»

Son double de la vidéo marqua une pause et les poings de Tony se serrèrent, et il se retint d'éteindre l'appareil alors que les dernières paroles retentissaient dans l'atelier :

« - ...si seulement il savait à quel point je l'aime...»

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, retenant un sanglot alors que l'enregistrement se terminait à l'instant où il avait coupé en entendant Steve arriver dans on atelier.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, le regard toujours dans le noir, incapable de soulever les paupières. Je...je ne t'empêcherai plus d'être avec qui que ce soit, je-

\- Tony...

\- Je sais que tout ça était une erreur, mais tu étais là avec Peggy et j'avais l'impression d'être en train de mourir-

\- Tony, répéta Steve, plus fort cette fois.

\- J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le coeur, je suis désolé de t'aimer, je suis...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour cacher le début de ses sanglots, il se trouvait si pathétique bon sang.

\- Tony, regarde-moi, ordonna le blond.

L'interpelé hésita un instant mais finit par relever la tête et enfin soulever les paupières, le souffle coupé par le regard que Steve posait sur lui, troublé et sous le choc mais pas moins débordant d'amour, tant et si bien qu'il manqua d'en suffoquer.

\- Lorsque j'ai discuté avec ton toi du futur - si j'ai bien compris - il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

\- Il quoi ?! s'étrangla le brun.

\- Chuuuut, calme-toi, lui ordonna le blond en le prenant dans ses bras, voyant le début d'une crise de panique.

\- Tu es au courant depuis un mois ? continua l'ingénieur, paralysé par l'inquiétude.

\- Oui, mais Tony, tout ce que tu as fait...

\- Je suis désolé, tenta aussitôt l'ingénieur.

\- Non ! s'écria le blond avec véhémence, le lâchant pour attraper son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder. Arrête de t'excuser, bon sang ! Tony, tout ça...Tout ce que tu as fait, te rends-tu compte ? Tu as tenté de sauver tellement de monde, tu as sauvé tellement de monde déjà - tu es un héros, est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Je n'en suis pas un ! protesta le milliardaire, tentant de se dégager d'entre ses bras, en vain.

\- Si, tu en es un ! Regarde tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour des inconnus de New York en te jetant dans ce trou dans le ciel ! Et puis, tu obtiens ce pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, tu aurais pu t'en servir pour faire tout ce que tu voulais, absolument tout, quitte à contrôler le monde, tu en aurais été capable avec ton intelligence. Mais qu'as-tu fait en premier ? Tu as tenté de supprimer tout ce qui avait fait du mal aux autres, tu as tenté de rendre les gens heureux avant même de penser à toi - je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec tant de bonté, Tony je...

Steve semblait perdre ses mots, secouant la tête et les larmes aux yeux, le coeur débordant d'émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony semblait encore se détester après tout ça, alors qu'il était si _parfait_.

\- Tony, je t'aime, lâcha-t-il soudain, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait d'une autre manière que celle-ci.

Le brun le fixa un instant, se demandant s'il était sérieux puis il éclata brusquement en sanglots, s'accrochant à sa chemise et cachant son visage entre ses bras, les épaules tremblantes de soulagement, semblant à peine croire à de tels mots. Posant ses mains dans son cou, le soldat l'obligea à relever la tête et l'embrassa, décidé à lui montrer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de sa simple existence.

Si la vie offrait des cadeaux, Tony était le plus beau qu'il eut jamais reçu.

Il l'embrassa avec une douceur qu'il en se connaissait pas, ses lèvres effleurant celles de l'ingénieur dont les sanglots venaient de s'arrêter et dont le visage semblait illuminé de bonheur - si c'était là une manière de le rendre heureux, il aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt !

S'éloignant un instant, il entraîna le brun dans une étreinte chaleureuse, l'empêchant de s'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde alors que Tony murmurait encore, en boucle, comme une prière :

\- Je t'aime Steve, je t'aime...

La force avec laquelle l'ingénieur lui disait ces mots l'ébranla, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être tout pour le brun serré contre lui, et il lui sembla que c'était bien ainsi.

 _Le monde allait bien à nouveau._

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! :D En premier lieu, j'espère que cette fin vous convient ! :) J'avais plusieurs idées en tête et finalement j'ai décidé de faire comme ça.

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire, pour tout vous dire. Je m'étais amusée sur EXTRA Heart et sur quelques autres fanfics, mais c'est la troisième seulement où je ne suis pas lassée au bout de trois ou quatre chapitres. C'était un vrai bonheur d'arriver chez moi le soir et de continuer cette histoire, elle va me manquer. Il n'y a pas dire, ce fandom reste celui où je suis le plus à l'aise, d'autant que vous êtes tous adorables ! :)

Je tiens aussi à remercier tout ceux qui auront suivit jusqu'à la fin, c'était pas gagné avec tous ces bonds dans le temps, on pourrait se perdre, je l'avoue moi-même !XD Sans oublier tous ceux qui laissent au moins une review, vous ne vous rendez-pas compte à quel point c'est motivant pour écrire la suite ! :) On n'en laisse pas assez alors que ça prend quelques minutes et en tant qu'auteur, je peux vous attester que ça motive vraiment, du genre, j'ai tendance à vouloir me jeter de nouveau sur la suite d'une histoire quand je reçois une review adorable ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je l'avais dit la semaine dernière, pour l'une de mes prochaines fics sur ces deux-là il faudra attendre un peu car je compte finir une autre fic d'abord, "Please tell me these are not lies" où cette fois-ci notre Tony doit se dépatouiller de Loki xD Elle est déjà bien avancé et devrait être terminée d'écrire d'ici trois semaines :)

J'ai également prévu de traduire une fanfic sur un ship totalement inconnu en France, une histoire que j'adore, mais pour l'instant je n'en dis pas plus ;)

En attendant, j'aimerai vraiment savoir laquelle vous plairait le plus à lire en premier sur Steve et Tony, puisque j'en ai deux en rating M et je ne sais pas laquelle commencer avant : l'AU post-apocalyptique avec des zombies où l'AU dans le Brooklyn des années 50. N'hésitez pas à me le dire car c'est pour vous :)

IMPORTANT : Tant que j'y pense, cela fait bientôt deux ans que je n'ai pas réalisé une fanfic à deux (la dernière c'est quand j'étais sur mon ancien site, donc ça date !) donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, du moment que c'est dans ce fandom... pas quelque chose de très long évidemment, mais ça pourrait être sympa, n'hésite pas à m'en parler par MP si vous voulez :)

En tout cas je pense avoir fait le tour, donc encore merci à tous, pensez à guetter pour la prochaine fic qui devrait arriver d'ici environ un mois ! :) De plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au moins pour ce dernier chapitre :)

A bientôt ! :D


End file.
